Alone
by seaweedbrainxx
Summary: Mina was captured by the mountain men 10 years ago. Now 16 and stumbling through the forest with no particular desire to go anywhere what will she do when she meets these strange people from the sky? How will the grounders react when they realise she has returned?
1. Chapter 1

Being alone is not as easy as it sounds. The earths natural calls become threatening as darkness closes in, the trees natural shadows become scary and somehow otherworldly. At least they do to me. Overtime I have become accustomed to the lonely nights, the vacant days and the deep deep loss of human company. Survival is a must and I must survive - it's the only thing left...the only thing I know. My name is Mina and I am alone. I am alone in this life, in this forest and without my kin. I have been wandering for days, maybe weeks. Time is not important to me anymore, the mountain men made sure of that.

A snapping off a stick had my head violently twisting round and my brown eyes narrowing suspiciously. Most animals around these parts know not to make any noise, especially not something as obvious as stepping on a twig. I grab the wolf skin I made a few days ago and cover my shoulders with it before darting up a nearby tree to face any intruders head on, the importance of higher ground advantage has been drilled into me since I could walk. I creep along the branches, carefully balancing on the balls of my bare feet and steadying myself with my arms. Brushing back a stray blonde lock from my braids I peak through the dense leaves and set eyes upon the intruders. These people are like none I have ever seen before; their movements are sloppy, their voices are loud and their clothes...their clothes are very strange, almost like the mountain men but...different, very different or I could not still be here.

The brown haired girl in front suddenly dropped her trousers and steps out of them. My eyes drift to the lake...surely she's not going to...no...she wouldn't be so stupid would she? Four more of these strange people appear behind her and being talking loudly again but my eyes are fixed on the brunette. My heart pound in my chest with worry for her... She's not going to is she? My dreaded question is answered as she dives into the lake. The lake with the giant flesh eating snake in it. Her associates laugh and another starts taking his clothes off before they realise what terrific danger they are in, what peril this young girl has put herself in all for the sake of showing off

I shake my head slowly a slight smile gracing my lips before I stamp it closed and swing into the nearest tree, continuing on my journey and trying to forget all about these strange people.

Night was quickly approaching and my stomach was growling. I desperately wanted to snap at it to,  
"Be quiet!" But I wasn't ready for the talking to myself part of being alone just yet. My wolf skin barely covered my body and I was shivering to the bone. Damn those stupid mountain men for taking me clothes and leaving me in these stupid White bits of fabric! Not that my old clothes would fit me now it being 10 years since I last had them but still...the thought was there.

I chuckled softly to myself, reaching a hand to untangle some of the mess in my long dark blonde hair. A drop of water fell from the sky so I lifted my head up and drank desperately all it had to offer me. The taste cooled the fire in my throat but did nothing to calm the raging beast in my belly, nothing short of a good hunt would do that and I was out of practice. I continued on through the woods with no location in mind, it wasn't like I had anywhere to go before a hand reached out and grabbed my shoulder.

I spun around and flung it off me but another one grabbed me arms. The boys in front of me appeared to belong to that group I saw earlier near the lake and for a split second my mind wandered wondering if that girl was okay, nobody deserves to die by flesh eating snake. I cocked my head to the side as the more of these people began to surround me but I bite my tongue, any advantage I could get was a good one. Even if I had to pretend not to understand them, another one of my mothers tricks. When a boy with black hair and freckles dotted across his handsome face tried to drag me along I reached out and kicked him aside before crouching down and attempting to run. Before I could get very far another boy landed on my back and pinning me down. I snarled and twisted under him as chanting from these strange people grew louder and louder. I think they were shouting

"GROUNDER!"

But that couldn't be right. Otherwise they would let me go right? Everybody knows not to bother us woods clan or "grounders" as some call us. My weak arms failed to protect me as a stone crashed down onto my head and the whole world went dark.

"The first thing that clued me into my situation was the terrible weight I felt in my arms. Groaning I tried to move them but snapped to attention when I found them bound above me.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

I spat in Trigedasleng and banged my arms in the air. My legs were in a slightly similar situation but at least they didn't hurt. My head throbbed as my eyes tried to adjust to the dim lighting in this metal room. Everything here was so strange, so like the mountain men yet so unlike them as well. For starters I wasn't in a cage, that's always a good place to breath left my body as I saw a warrior of my people tied up just like me on the opposite side of the room. I didn't know his name but I could tell by all the tattoos across his chest that he was woods clan. He was dressed only in a pair of trousers, his head hanging down in sleep and dried blood clinging to his naked chest. My own chest heaved at the sight but at least these people had done be the favour of dressing me in a clean small top that covered my chest but left my stomach exposed and some shorts.

"Warrior?"I whispered in Trigedasleng to the man across the room. His head shot up at hearing the native tongue and he looked me over in confusion. His eyes lingered on my scars and the black tattoo marking me as a second to the woods clan. We stared at each other in comfortable silence for a while before he softly asked in Trigedasleng,

"Who are you? Why do the sky people keep your prisoner with me here?"

I shook my head as much as I could at his questions,

"I am Mina, the mountain men had me. I was simply hunting when I ran into these people and now here I am."

The warrior growled at my answer and pushed against his chains, "I shall get you out of here young one, you have done nothing and these sky people keeping you here is unjustified."

"I smiled at his growled Trigedasleng, it was nice to hear the language again after so long.

"Thank you warrior."

And with that we both latched into silence, for it was the way of our people. What need is there for words when silence can say so much more?


	2. Chapter 3

The opening of a hatch grabbed mine and the Warriors attention instantly, causing us too both straightened out. My stance relaxed only slightly compared to the Warriors when he saw it was just the brunette girl I had seen jumping into that lake, I'm glad she's not dead at least. I watched the warrior with the girl in silent amusement, her whisperings were obviously very heartfelt. I felt my body falling into the land of dreams but i quickly snapped out of it when I heard the sound of chains being undone. The warrior rubbed his wrists in relief and hugged the girl close to his chest before changing into some of their strange clothes. He almost darted down the hatch before his eyes met mine and he whispered out,

"I will come back for you, young one. My name is Lincoln."

I nodded back to him and replied in English as he addressed me in that language,

"Stay strong."

With one last glance at me Lincoln excited the strange room onboard this ship, leaving me alone again. Yet again. It seemed like days before the hatch opened once more but by the sun patten on the ground I deduced it had only been a few candlelicks. A girl with bright blonde hair entered the room along with a boy, I had seen them at the lake! The girl moved towards me and to my surprise undid the chains attaching me to the sky and the ground.

"Hello, my name is Clarke and that's Finn."

She pointed over to the boy standing next to her. Her blue eyes radiated kindness, a healer I guessed and I found myself relaxing in her gentle presence. The Finn boy handed me a stick of meat and I great fully gobbled it down. To speak or not to speak? They had been kind to me so I guess I owed them the same back.

"Thank you, Clarke, Finn. My name is Mina."

They both looked at me in confusion,

"You can understand us?"

I looked at them blankly,

"Of course I can, you're speaking English aren't you."

They looked at each other and laughed a little, causing the tension in the room to evaporate. Clarke handed me my wolf skin and I wrapped it around my shoulders. She led me out the strange building and I smiled when I realised the whole group was under the influence of them crazy nuts. She grabbed my arm and helped me out into the forest. When they didn't immediately let me go I got confused again,

"Wait that's going on? Why are you not letting me go?"

Finn sighed,

"Sorry Mina but Lincoln's arranged a meeting between the grounders and Clarke for a peace talk and we really need a show off good faith. We will give you back to them don't worry."

I nodded, trying to dispels the bad taste in my mouth and the butterflies in my stomach. What's if my people don't want me back? What if they don't even recognise me? It has been 10 years to be fair they might not even remember. I allowed Finn to push me along to a bridge that I remembered from my childhood and I had to quickly swallow down tears. Familiar drums begin to pound as a grounder army walked onto the bridge. Finn placed him self in front of me, keeping me from their gaze and I smiled when I spot Lincoln. He smiled back at me and waved slightly. His movement must have caught the attention of the leader as she sharply questioned,

"Who is that? What's going on? Do you have another of my people as your prisoner?"

Finn took a deep breath in and I could feel it exhale before pushing me into their line of sight. I heard an audible gasp fill the crowd and my eyes quickly flutter up to come face to face with the one person I thought i would never see again. Her dark blonde hair flowed behind her, her chocolate brown eyes dart all over me and her black war paint decorates her face. She quickly jumped of her horse and I found myself running to meet her. Her strong arms quickly embraced me and pulled me to her side, I burrowed my head into her neck and whispered,

"Mum."

Mum! My mum was finally here...after all this time. I let out a small quiet sob into her braided hair and breathed out as she clutched me desperately to her. I could hear her warriors gentle whispers get louder and louder the longer we clung to each other. I stepped away from my mother slightly and she frowned when she took in the rest of my appearance. My raggedy hair, barely covering clothes, stick thin appearance, chaffed wrists. She quickly took of her long coat and helped me into it before wrapping my wolf skin over the top. Clarke stepped forward again,

"I'm Clarke, we've come here to negotiate a peace treaty."

My mum mostly ignored her before kissing me on the cheek and motioning for me to go stand with one of her warriors. I didn't recognise any of them but that was too be expected, Warriors don't usually have the longest lifespan and these people probably weren't native to the village I grew up in. I steadied myself against the bridge, hating how weak I couldn't help being. Mum walked forward but ignored Clarke's outstretched hand.

"I am Anya."

She looked at Fin next,

"Why is my daughter in such a condition? If you have harmed her in any way that itself is an act of war."

She spat out anger clear in her tone. Finn tried to come forward but my mothers people stopped him from approaching, I could see my mum was going to get nowhere like this. I straightened my back, covered my exposed flesh with my mothers coat and walked towards them, trying desperately hard not to stumble. I didn't have any particularly strong feelings towards these sky people, they tied me up and also let me go. My anger was mostly directed to that group of boys who had the audacity to knock me out and drag me to their camp, completely uncalled for. I grasped my mums forearm and smiled at Clarke,

"It's okay mum, they didn't really harm me."

Clarke's mouth tried to stay straight but I could tell she was trying not to smile at me. My mum looked at me with her calculating eyes and spoke in our language,

" _Explain what you mean by really."_

I gulped and tried to find a way to explain without it sounding like I was being changed to the sky. Suddenly I felt a change in the air and spun around to see a boy from the camp shooting wildly. Clarke looked devastated as Finn ran towards her and my mum sprang onto her. I knew what those bullets could do and quickly ordered my mothers people,

" _Take cover those guns can kill us!"_

They immediately jumped into action and mounted their horses. A young man near me went down with blood splurging out his mouth. I ran over to him and pushed him over. His eyes were glazed as he chocked back on the blood, there was nothing I nor anybody else could do now. I closed his eyes and softly whispered,

" _Yu gonplei ste odon."_

A hand grasped my arm and I looked up with glazed eyes to see Finn,

"Come on Mina we have to leave...NOW!"

I stared at him in confusion,

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm not leaving. I'm going with my people, with my mother."

Finn shook his head and grasped me around the waist before flinging me over his back. I screamed and pounded his back with what little strength I had left,

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!"

Finn continued running towards the other side of the bridge with me held tightly over his shoulder. He ignored me completely but I twisted around to see my mothers people retreating. She met my gaze across the bridge her eyes heartbroken as that boy leader, Bellamy I think his name was held a group of her warriors at gunpoint. She softly held my gaze in a silent promise before kicking into action and mounting her horse, her warriors following her into the trees.

Finn handed me over to Bellamy when we were half way back to their camp, his shoulders digging into my narrow waist. I screamed at Bellamy as well. Why were they doing this? They had nothing to gain from keeping me prisoner and ruining my life. At least the mountain men had clear intentions when they tortured me and bled me. I shuddered just thinking about it and Bellamy surprisingly placed a "reassuring" hand on my back. Surprising myself and probably him I melted into his touch and allowed my eyes to close. Sleep comes quickly to those drained of blood and harvested for 10 years.

I woke up back in my original chains and sighed, my head hanging down in defeat, my blonde braids tumbling over my shoulder. A scuffling of feet got closer and closer to me until Bellamy placed a hand under my chin and lifted it up,

"What's wrong grounder princess? Feeling all tied up?"

I shot him a glare and jerked away from his touch, he really was an asshole. Bellamy sighed and stepped even closer to me.

"There's no point keeping quiet I know you understand me and you can definitely do some talking."

I rolled my eyes at him, just because he knew I could talk doesn't mean I was going to talk to him.

"So the leader, Anya, is your mother."

Did he really need an answer to that one? I mean come on its pretty obvious and even if the scene on the bridge didn't happen, I look just like my mum. Same dark blonde hair, same dark eyes, same high cheekbones. You would have to be an idiot not to spot it. I glared down at Bellamy and lifted my chin higher, silently bating him. That hatch on the other side of the room sprung open and a furious looking brown haired girl emerged. I could tell by the slight puffiness of her eyes she had recently been crying and her eyes held zero comfort as she zoomed in on me. I felt my body tense and my heart rate speed up as she came closer to me. She stopped a few feet away from me before reaching out and slapping me straight across the face. My eyes opened in shock but I kept my face passive not wanting to show weakness.

"Raven what the hell do you think your doing?"

Bellamy growled at the girl,

"She needs to talk!"

Raven screamed back,

"You saw how savage her people are they're going to come after us and we have to know there weaknesses! Think Bellamy Blake, you know I'm right."

Bellamy took in a deep breath and motioned to me,

"What are we supposed to do, Raven? She's done nothing wrong and now we're supposed to torture her?"

The young leader ran a hand through his hair as his eyes flickered to me,

"Look at her Raven! She's helpless, she's just like one of us."

I felt rage burning up in my body at his words, I may be but 16 winters but I am more of a warrior that these delinquents will ever be. I am not helpless, I am of the woods clan and we always have away. Raven stepped close to me again, swatting off Bellamy's warning arm and getting right up into my face. My screams filled the air as I realised Raven was carrying some sort of electrocuting device behind her back.

She dug it into my shoulder blades and a pain like no other filled my body, making me shake and scream all over. My teeth clattered in my head and blood flowed freely from the gagged wounds deep into my shoulder blades. The blood stuck to me, flowing like a river down my back and over my shoulders. The hatch flew open as Clarke came thundering into the room demanding what the hell was going on.

Bellamy grabbed Raven in an attempt to stop her but she was having none of it. Raven kicked Bellamy straight in the halls and gabbed the wires into my stomach this time. My head hung freely against my chest as my body still jerked and flung with all its might away from the horrific pain but with no success. I felt my eyes slowly closing as a blurry figure of Clarke grabbed Raven and flung her off me. Bellamy's desperate eyes filled my vision before the world went hazy once more and I blanked out. 

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

Octavia's soft voice was the first thing I awoke to. She dragged a wet cloth over my stomach and my back attempting to clean up the blood and damage done by that savage Raven. My body still burned from the harsh treatment it had received but luckily I no longer shook like a volcano.

"Mochof."

I whispered tiredly without lifting my head. Octavia continued to clean me up quickly and efficiently without pause.

"I am sorry about what Raven did to you, Mina. No one deserves that."

Octavia left the room quickly before I could think of something to say back to her but inside I was reeling, I had an ally. My mother always seemed to have allies wherever she went, she even trained Lexa the girl with the commanders spirit! It had been such a long time since I had seen her I could only hope she survived and became commander, a great one at that. Lexa was always such a kind spirit even though she hid it well under layers of armour my mother helped her build.

Lexa and I spent many a summer together training under the careful watch of Anya and the other generals. It was rare for a warrior to take on two seconds but my mother had done it for Lexa and I. She and I trained hard and we trained each other as well as loved each other. The three of us were a family, Lexa and I sharing a sisterly bond and a motherly bond with Anya. A smile lit my face regardless of my current situation as I remembered the long winter nights where Lexa and I would snuggle up with Anya in our tent. My mothers warm arms would encase us both as she talked to us and taught us the different clans traditions and languages. The memories released a tear down my cheek and a muffled sob thought its way through my chest.

What had happened to my mother and sister after I left? Did Anya and Lexa continue on without me? Did Lexa continue to open up to Anya as a daughter or did she harden like the coming winter? I wished it not true but even then I could tell our family bond was fragile and without me in it I wouldn't be surprised if it had weakened or even collapsed. Mother would have continued to train Lexa and make her the leader the woods clan deserved but did she craft Lexa into a women to apreachiate love and the beauty of life?

I only had 6 years with my mother before the mountain men took me but in this 6 years my little family had shaped me into the women I am today. Anya taught me strength of the mind and body while Lexa taught me much gentler emotions like friendship and love. Maybe now I am free of the mountain men I will rejoin my family but I fear that the family of my past is too far gone and left broken for far to long to be fixed by a stranger for 10 years. For that was what I had become, a stranger.

A stranger to myself, a stranger to my mother and a stranger to my sister-by-heart and best friend. These sky people here are as much strangers to the ground as I myself am to my family. If that family even exists anymore. The spirit has probably led Lexa to take her rightful place as commander, leaving my mother alone yet again. I am her only kin, and she mine. When I was taken she must have feared the worst and presumed me long dead. I could only hope that together they had recovered and become strong yet again.

Octavia silently left the drop ship after cleaning off my wounds and I welcomed the silence, for silence is a comfort to those who have nothing.


	3. Chapter 5

_Two weeks later_

The sun continued to rise and set, my blood continued to flow and the birds continued to sing. Nothing else seemed to happen though, nothing else. My arms ached from being held up so long and the continued visits by Raven and a group of boys led by a "Miller." My mind is strong but I don't think I can take much more of this before I snap. Octavia continued to visit me her visits bring me little comfort over the fact that clean water helps to clean away the smell of my own stench. Clarke released me wrist and held my arms in front of her, inspecting them. "Come with me Mina, I'm taking you to bathe." I nodded feeling relief slip through my bones, maybe I could escape? If escape didn't work I would at least be clean and free of this stench and blood. I allowed Clarke to help my shaky legs down the ladder and to the door of the drop ship. When the door opened I couldn't help but gasp in delight as I encouraged the fresh air into my lungs. A slight smile tugged on my lips, my hair fell back and my head tilted up to the sky as I uttered the soft words to the blueness. "Mochof, gon ai shall nowe repay yu fully nomon." My words praised the nature all around as a fellow clans man who's name I had long forgotten taught me how to do when I was a very young girl. Clarke looked at me in confusion so I tilted my chin at her, "Sha?" The golden blonde locks shook at me in confusion before she grabbed my wrists again and led me through the camp. Teenagers ageing from 13-18 loitered through out the area. Some kept watch, some got on with their jobs but the majority appeared to be laughing and have a good time. My eyes zoned in on a a young man hugging his tent and calling it strange names, another girl was chasing a imaginary butterfly and yet another was on her knees praising the sky very loudly. "skai kru." I mumbled to myself in amusement. Clarke dragged my quickly through the forest and led me to a waterfall with a little lake. I scanned the depth checking for creatures but when I saw none and Clarke released my wrists I dove into the water and let out a long awaited sigh as the mud and blood started to come off me. I scrubbed with my hands before Clarke handed me a small bar of soap. I quickly scrubbed myself with it and my hair before handing it back to her and stepping out the water, feeling much more up to life now. As I dressed into some skai kru clothes Clarke had given me, a long sleeved red top and tight black leggings I fastened my wolf skin around my neck with a button I found on the top and a loop I quickly fashioned. Clarke leaned close into me and for a second I was very confused before she whispered in my ear, "Run."

And run I did. I took my chance and bolted over to the other side of the river before taking off in a sprint. The skai kru were not likely to follow me and even if they did, they would never catch my trail. I was once again free and I was not letting this go to hell. This time my freedom would last longer than before, no more being a prisoner for me. I ran for what felt like days but it was only hours as I noticed the first signs of a grounder settlement. The looming gates came into focus as eyes traveled down to me and voices were raised. " _Skai kru! Kill her."_  
I held up my hand quickly and replied in trigedasleng, " _No! Please don't shoot I am not a grounder I am Mina of the woods clan."_ Warriors drew back their arrows and allows me to enter what I quickly recognised as TonDc. Now to look for a familiar face...maybe Anya? Or hopefully a older warrior that would recognise me and send me in the right direction to my mothers side. I walked through the crowded streets where merchants sold their trade and clans men and women gathered to talk and have fun. Heads turned as I passed but I kept my heart rate down and a blush from my cheeks, there was no need to show weakness when none was needed. I passed through the training grounds before I was abruptly stopped by an older women who snarled in my face, "Who are you, Skai kru? Why are you trespassing on woods clan territory?" I shook my head at her but she was having none of it. She grasped my arm and began dragging me away to a tent. I screamed and kicked at her but it was too no use. " _Heda! Intruder in TonDc I'm bringing her in."_ She threw me into the tent and I stood up hissing at her before turning and facing the young women on the throne of blades. My mouth opened in shock...it couldn't be. The women on the throne stared at me in confusion as the older warrior forced me to kneel. " _Why are you trespassing in TonDc, sky person?"_ Heda asked and I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I raised my head up to stare at her with defiance, "Really Lexa? You think I'm a sky person?" The older warrior grabbed my shoulders for addressing the commander so informally but I didn't really care. Lexa leaned forward in her throne. "If your not a sky person who are you? Speak true before I cut of your tongue for your insolence."  
"Really Lexa? You don't recognise me? The girl you grew up with? Basically shared a mother with?" Lexa's eyes grew wide and a hand rose to cover her mouth before she squeaked out, "Mina?"  
A smile spread across my face and a grin rose, she did remember me! I rushed forward, shrugging off the firm hold on my body and flung myself onto my sister. "Lexa!" Her arms tightened around me as she mumbled out, "Sis."

As the sun drew down and night approached Lexa and I finally left her tent. She slumped a protective arm over my shoulder as glares from passing clans men grated on my back. Lexa had braided my hair with the commanders circle before we left her tent, the braid meant to symbolise the commanders complete protection. I had never worn this braid before and I felt a huge rush of pride at being honoured with it. My dark blonde hair was pulled fight against my forehead in small intricate braids before collecting in the middle to form a braided circle that finished and then smaller braids ran down my back. Lexa's fingers fumbled with it while I relaxed in the warmth of her tent so I had assumed she had never done this before. The commanders circle was not given lightly and I did not wear it lightly, Lexa is my sister and I am proud to show that.

My stomach rumbles so Lexa smiled and guided me over to the campfire where fresh meat was cooked and vegetables roasted. Lexa gathered me a plate before motioning for me to join her people, "I have work to attend to, sis, I shall meet you back here in a candle mark." I nodded my head at her, squared my shoulders against the building pain of my injuries and went to find an empty seat. Talking stopped as I got nearer and whispers began. I spotted Lincoln sitting by himself and quickly walked over to join him. He glanced up at me in surprise as I plonked myself down on the log next to him. "Mina! It is nice to see you again. I was worried." I smiled at his words and patted him on the shoulder, "Thank you, Lincoln, it is nice to see a familiar face."

We lapsed into comfortable silence after that before a huge man with war paint all over him approached us, "Having a nice chat, traitors?" I turned towards him and hissed at him, barring my teeth. "Your a disgrace the both of you! Lincoln's been pounding sky people and you...who even are you sky person?"  
Lincoln sucked in a breath at that but I simply laughed, "Go to hell." I smiled at the huge warrior before he grabbed m arms and pushed his knee into the small of my back. I screamed in pain even though I tried to stay strong. My injuries burst open from the barely healing scabs. I twisted around in his grasp so my front faced him and punched him straight in the jaw. He released me and I scrambled away before Lincoln was there punching that man again. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and twisted round to see an older man. I brushed some lose hair away from my face and pushed the rest of it behind my back, gasps filled the crowd. I spun around to see what was going on only to find them looking at my hair...oh right Lexa's circle. I squared my shoulders, raised my head high and lifted a single arched eyebrow at them.


	4. Chapter 6

The grounders around me nodded their heads in Union at me for a show of respect before the gentle hand on my shoulder spun me around to face him. He lifted his hand to my cheek in a kindly manor as I cocked my head in confusion at him.  
"I am Niko, little one. Allow me to check on your wounds." Niko's voice was gentle and kind and very fatherly. I pressed my hand into his and allowed him to lead me to the healing tent. I stripped off my ski kru top and stood there in my jeans and breast wrap. I could feel my wounds seeping yet again and laid flat on my stomach for Niko to check them over. He hissed as he saw the multiple burn marks, knife scars and those strange electric burns. My shoulder had only 4 kill marks from when I was 6, I had trained hard at such a young age and it showed in my young kills. 6 more kill marks were needed from my escape from the mountain men but I would ask for those later.

The ointment Niko lathered on my back helped smooth the rough skin and lessened the pain slightly. Next, I showed him my chaffed and cut wrists from being strung up for 2 and a bit weeks. I was seriously undernourished and my ribs were clear as day. As Niko finished and bandaged up my back I grasped his hand and whispered a soft thank you. Niko squeezed my hand back before helping me back into my top. I checked on the sky and I sighed, I was late to meet Lexa.

"Lexa, sorry I'm late." I panted as I ran from the healers tent and back to the campfire where she paced impatiently. She glanced up and slightly smiled when she saw me before her mask was back in place.  
"Where have you been, sis?"  
How to answer this without her flipping out and getting someone killed? Niko appeared by my side quietly before I had the chance to maybe lie.  
"She's been with me, Heda in the healing tent." Lexa instantly looked me over, checking for injuries. When her observant eyes landed on the bandages beneath my thin top her eyes narrowed into slits.  
"What has happened, Mina. Why are you injured?" I shrugged my shoulders at her, daring not to meet her face as I spoke, "Well you know I was captured by the mountain men for ten years...but I escaped about a month ago. I spent about a week and a half on my own just recovering when I bumped into the sky people." Lexa hissed at the mention of two of her enemies, "Speak sister."  
"They kinda kept me imprisoned for a while..." Lexa growled and lifted me around the waist before gently carrying me over to her tent. I quickly took of my top before she ripped it off to see the injuries and stood in front of her judging gaze. Her hand traced the bumps and burns on my back, her eyes widening in horror at the sight. She pulled me in for a gentle hug, careful to mind my injuries.  
"I'm sorry I failed to protect you, sis." I shook my head and pulled away from her, rage building in my mind.  
"None of this is you're fault you hear me! This was the sky people and the mountain men's doing! Do not take responsibility for crimes that are not your own sister."  
Lexa buried her face in my hair and let out a long withheld sob.  
"It is my fault Mina! If it wasn't for me none of this would have happened. You never would have been captured if I was stronger."


	5. Chapter 7

**10 years ago**

" _Lexa please could you take Mina to the stream, she needs a bath." Anya asked Lexa as I clung to her legs. Mother had been away in battle for the last month and she had only returned last night. At 6 years old I wasn't ready to leave her alone just yet._

 _"Mummy please let me stay with you!" I asked her with pleasing eyes. Mother squatted down to knee level, pushed me away from her legs and held my chin up._  
 _"Listen to me gupa. I shall not disappear, I will be right here when Lexa brings you back. If anything happens I shall come and get you two okay? I promise I won't leave you again so soon." I nodded and reached up to kiss my mummy on her cheek,_  
 _"Okay mummy! Love you."_  
 _"I love you to my little gupa." Anya then glanced up to Lexa and passed me over to her, "Look after your sister Lexa! I love you too." Lexa smiled with a slight blush creeping on face as she leaned in to kiss my mother on her forehead._  
 _"I promise, Anya."_  
 _I skipped happily after my big sister, her hand held securely in mine as we crossed the village. Lexa was 9 years old and had beautiful long black hair that at 6 years old I was very jealous of. I tugged on her hair as she laughed and threw her head back, making her beautiful hair cascade down her back. The trees grew darker and closer together as we neared where the stream was. I happily ran to the water and cupped some before throwing it at my sister. "Your it!" I childishly giggled at her shocked face and quickly jumped out the way as she ran into the water. Her strong hands cupped a bigger amount of water than mine ever had as she grabbed my shoulders and threw it over my head. I gasped at the feel of the cold water and shook the rest of it off. "Lexa!" I giggled and we began playing and laughing and having a great time in each other's company._

 _After a while Lexa noticed the sun setting and motioned for me to get out the water. I stomped my foot at her, "But I don't want to sis! I wanna stay in the water."_  
 _Lexa began nervously scanning the forest, darkness meant danger and animals being to hunt themselves. "Come on Mina, you know we have to get back. Mother won't be pleased."_  
 _I rolled my eyes at her and stuck my tongue out, "Lexaaaaa." With my back to the forest I didn't notice until it was too late. At 6 years old I was tiny and easy to snatch up so that's exactly what the masked man did. Lexa jumped up as he entered the river and grabbed me. She drew her dagger and pounced low on her heels ready to attack and save me but the masked man grabbed my chin and lifted me up by it. I screamed in pain and tried to wiggle out of his grasp furiously. Tears began to pool down my cheeks as the fear in my heart grew. "Let me go please." I sobbed in our language, not realising then that outsiders didn't understand it as I naturally did. The masked mans grip on my cheek grew harder and more dangerous. Lexa tensed in fear, unsure of how to take out the masked man without harming her sister. All of a sudden I felt a pin prick in my arm and looked down to see the masked man filling me up with sedative. I cried and tried to push his arms off me but my arms failed me and grew weak. Lexa screamed at the mountain man and ran towards me, making her move. The mountain man quickly unsheathed a gun and pointed it at my head. I was getting dizzier and dizzier, the darkness consuming me. Lexa sobbed and drew to a stand still a few meters away from us. Slowly but surely the mountain man began to edge away with me in his grasp, my limp limbs refusing to do my bidding. My head slumped against my neck, sending my dark blonde hair cascading around the masked mans arms like a waterfall. From my blurry vision I could dimly see Lexa fall to her knees in anguished and pain as I was series away, the gun constantly pointed at my scalp._

 **Present day**

I threw myself into my sisters arms and sobbed. "Lexa! Don't ever think that! It was never your fault nor your doing. The fault rests purely on the mountain - not on you." My voice cracked as I proclaimed the truth to my sister and she buried her head in my hair, seeking out the familiar comfort and smell of a loved one. She ran her fingers through my hair and grazed over her commanders circle. "Do you like it?" She whispered and I nodded against her back, "I love it."

Lexa and I simply held each other for a while, two broken souls coming together as one after such a long and painful time apart. "I missed you dear sister." I said to Lexa and she smiled back at me, "You were always in my mind, Mina. I could never get rid of you even after all these years. When you came into my tent yesterday and sassed me while proclaiming to be my sister I couldn't believe my ears. I couldn't allow the hope to penetrate my heart if the hope was false winded and not true. I doubt I would have survived losing you again."  
"You'll never lose me, Lexa. You never lost me. I will always be with you, be it body or spirit." Lexa laughed and winked at me, "I prefer the body part."  
I grinned at my sister, relishing in her playful side that had been buried for so long. "So do I."  
Lexa and I broke away from each other and I walked over to her rugs on the floor. I crawled under a few of them, sighing against their soft furs. "Do you mind if I stay here for the night?" Lexa looked at me strangely, "Where else would you stay?"  
I shrugged my shoulders at her, "I don't know you might want your privacy." Lexa raised her perfectly arched brows at me,  
"Who wants for privacy when they have longed for company?" I felt my heart collapse at that simple but true statement and shuffled over in her fur-bed. "Mochof, sis." Lexa mumbled her appreciation before taking off her boots, de-weaponising herself and scooting under the furs. I moved along to make room for her and grasped her hand in between our bodies. I stared into her eyes until my eye lids began to drop and the land of sleep beckoned me fully.


	6. Chapter 8

**2 weeks later**

The morning sun awoke me early and I groaned, covering my eyes to hide from the light. Lexa had already disappeared from her tent, the coldness of the bed alerting me to the fact she had been gone for a while.

I threw the animal skins off me and proceeded to dress in some tree clan clothes Lexa had left for me. The bottoms were skin tight and heavy but surprisingly movable and comfortable. I attached the dagger halters to my legs and reminded myself to ask Lexa what happened to my old weapons. I laced up the dark blue top and shrugged on a heavy fur lined jacket. The boots fit perfectly and hugged my ankles, promising deep support for when I inevitably needed it again. I moved over to the wash basin and scrubbed the remained dirt from my face. Lexa's commanders circle had stayed in place pretty well over the night so I just left that. Looking at myself in the mirror I finally smiled at when I had become. I finally looked like a member of the tree clan, I finally looked like I belonged somewhere.

I brushed the edge of the tent flap aside and stepped out into the already busy village. There seemed to be oddly more people here than before, and horses mounted by warriors stood near the gates. I shrugged my shoulders in confusion and went over to the fire pit for breakfast.

I grabbed myself a plate of what looked to be dear and eggs and then sat myself down under a large tree. I munched happily on my breakfast all the while scanning the village for possible clues to the new arrivals. After finishing my breakfast a clans women with long dark hair approached me,  
"Mina you are needed in the meeting tent." I nodded and thanked the women before pausing, "I'm terribly sorry but could you show me the way?" Her eyes softened considerably and she nodded,

"Of course goufa." My hackles rose at the word meaning child but I understood it at the same time. I didn't look 16 winters that had to be said. Children in the clan were protected above all else and cherished like the sharpest dagger. For me to be so clueless and essentially lost to their ways made me appear even younger and in need of assistance.

We walked in comfortable silence until we neared a large open tent. I thanked the women again and made my way inside. I instantly walked over to Lexa and stood by her side as she sat on her throne of daggers. A smile graced her lips as I appeared and she laid a hand on my arm. "A sky person approaches sis." I thanked her for the warning and stood stiff at her side. Moments later a commotion could be heard outside and Clarke entered the tent along with my mother.

I desperately wanted to run to her side but understood the importance of keeping a strong front against the enemy, in this case Clarke.  
"Your the one who killed 300 of my warriors." Lexa drawled out as she played with her favourite dagger.

"Your the one who sent them there to kill us." Clarke shot back and my eyebrows rose. Wow this girl had some nerve. Indra grumbled and began barking things out to the commander but Lexa shut her up with a wave of her hand. "Clarke of the sky people what business do you have here with my general Anya?" Anya stared at me through this whole exchange and I simply stared back. Neither of us said anything but words were not needed, her eyes expressed her love and mine mirrored the emotion.

Clarke stepped forward, "We propose a truce." Lexa lifted her hands off her dagger and set it down, "And what do you have to offer me?"  
"A way to get your people out the mountain. Anya and I were managed to escape and know where your people and my people are." I could feel the excitement Lexa barely contained.  
"And what need do I need of a truce with you when Anya can simply tell me this information?" Clarke rolled her eyes and I in turn could see her grave getting nearer.  
"We know how to cure the reapers." Indra hissed again but I leaned forward in confusion. "That's impossible." Lexa hissed out but Clarke shook her head, "It's true, we have cured Lincoln." Lexa nearly bounced off her throne and i could see mother barely holding in her smile. "Take me to him."

As Lexa barked off orders to all her warriors to get ready I slipped from her side and made my way over to my mother. She held out her arms and I gratefully slipped into them. She held me tightly and took big shaky breaths, her head lowered until she hurried it in my hair. Our identical coloured hair mixed in together creating a blanket of safety. "I missed you mum." I whispered in her ear as she finally moved back to look me over,  
"I thought I would never see you again my goufa." Anya kissed the top of my head as she said it so the words came out mumbled.  
"I love you so much." Anya whispered at me and I smiled, "I love you too mum."

Lexa cleared her voice after a few minutes and softly gave my mother a hug, "It's good to see you again, Anya." Anya traced her hand over Lexa's warpaint, "We allow business to get in the way of our relationship too much Lexa. You have been like a daughter too me since the moment you became my second when you were 5 winters old. And now Mina is back and our family is whole again. I am truly sorry if i have led you too believe i do not care for you as any more than the commander." Lexa had a single tear running down her cheek as we all came together for a family hug, "It's okay mother, I understand. It was hard when we lost Mina." I encased them both with my arms and leaned into Lexa, "Your never going to loose me again, I wont go without a fight this time." Anya scoffed,

"You won't be allowed out my sight long enough goufa." Lexa seconded that motion and i rolled my eyes at the both of them all the while secretly loving it, "I'm not a child!" Anya narrowed her eyes at me and ran her hands along my arms, "While you have grown considerably since you were a babe you are still but 16 winters." I motioned to Lexa, "She's only 19 winters and you don't call her a goufa!" Lexa arched her eyebrows at me, "I have always been the commander, i was never a goufa." Anya sighed at that, "And for that I am truly sorry. Neither of you got the childhoods you deserved." I snuggled in closer to my mother, "It was never your fault mum, you did the best you could in a terrible situation." Suddenly footsteps approached the tent and the flap was drawn back. Anya and Lexa jumped back into their usual positions and a mask went down over all their emotions.

Clarke entered the tent with Indra by her side. Indra nodded to my mother and Lexa before glaring down at me, "The horses are ready, commander, general." Lexa thanked her and walked out the tent. Clarke looked over to me and smiled, "I'm glad your looking better, Mina." Anya snarled at her, "Do not talk to my daughter, sky girl." Clarke raised her hands in the air, "Can i at least check on her wounds? I know its been a while but I am a healer and I need to see everything is healing okay." Anya scowled and looked at me for help, "Wounds?" I shrugged my shoulders at her trying to look innocent but Clarke didn't help much, "Yes, surely she's had them treated." I nodded quickly at Clarke, "I am fine thank you Clarke."

Anya didn't let it drop, not at all. I groaned at her as she grabbed my hand and basically dragged me to the tent Lexa and I share. "Strip." I sighed at her but took off my jacket, unstrapped the various daggers attached to my chest and took off my top. Anya circled me allowing a slight gasp to be released from her mouth before she clamped it shut and ran her fingers over the barely healing scars and welts all over my body. "Jus drein jus daun!" She hissed before grabbing my hands and holding me against her like she used to when I was a little child. "It's okay mum, don't go and start a war over me." Anya pulled away from me with fire in her eyes. She helped me back into my clothes before whispering so quietly I almost didn't hear it. "The war has already started."


	7. Chapter 9

The horses cantered on as I leaned back against my mother's chest. I slumped down so she could see over my head and got comfy pressed against her front. Lexa rode ahead with Clarke and Indra rode besides me and Anya. I could tell something was on Indra's mind and sighed before asking her, "Speak Indra, what bothers you?" Indra hissed at me before glancing back at the commander. After a few seconds she voiced her troubles, "I am simply confused."

"About what?" I questioned back at her, "Who are you? Why is Heda and Anya so familiar with you?" I could feel my mother stiffen behind me but she kept her eyes ahead, listening but keeping out of my own battles. "I was kidnapped by the mountain 10 years ago, Indra. Before that time I lived as part of the tree clan with Anya, my mother and Lexa, her second and my best friend." Indra's eyes widened as she tried to stay steady on her horse, "Anya's your mother?" I felt Anya snort behind me as she turned to face Indra,

"I most certainly am." I let out a little laugh at that and smiled at Indra. We rode on in silence before she continued, "How did you escape the mountain, little one?" I had Indra's respect now from that little endearment she just granted me i could tell that i would have no more glares thrown my way, "After growing up there one of the doctors took a special liking to me. I spent most of my days in a cage hanging from the ceiling and my nights being drained of my blood but occasionally this doctor would let me out and give me food."

Lexa's horse slowed down and silence filled the warriors before i continued, "She grew to trust me and I suppose, in a way, I trusted her. From about a year after i got there, when i was about 7 winters, she began to plead for the other mountain men, her superiors to let me live with her. It worked for a while. I was allowed to live with her under the conditions that i would be drained every weekend and had to act like a member of their society, nobody could know i was off tree clan. She became my mother." Anya began to shake behind me but I needed to let this out no matter how much it hurt her, "We lived that way for a while and it wasn't too bad. I begged her to let me return to the ground and my family so many times and she would always say no. One day when I was 15 winters and attending the mountain school we had a lesson in the "savages" as they call us. The teacher pulled up a picture of my mother and I couldn't contain myself when they began belittling you. I flipped out. The short story is that my heritage was discovered and I was put back in the cage, but not before I killed four of the mountain men, including the teacher who dared insult my clan."

Anya rapped her arms around me from behind and I leaned into them, Indra hissed and Lexa stared at me with clear pain in her heart. Clarke was clearly very affected by my story as a tear streaked her coloured cheeks.

"What happened then Mina?" Anya quietly asked from behind me and i continued again,

"The women that looked after me, , or mom as I called her back then would bring me food and water to keep me alive whenever she could. I grew worse though, my health deteriorated and we both knew it wouldn't be long before my fight was over. She left my cage unlocked one day and I took my chance. I slipped out through the body shoot and ran down the tunnels. Reapers chased me but I jumped off the edge into the waterfall. I ripped out my tracker with my teeth and made my way through the woods, hunting and finding shelter were the only thoughts on my mind. Eventually I ran into the sky people and the rest is history."

The rest of the journey was silent until Anya brought up the dreaded question, "This women...do you care for her?" I turned around to face my mother and silently nodded, "I'm so sorry mother! She cared for me when nobody else in the world did, she raised me for 8 winters." Anya said nothing for a while before she pushed some hair away from my face and kissed my cheek. "It's okay goufa. I understand. She raised you longer than I ever did, she deserves the title of mum more than I do." I shook my head furiously at her,

"Mother don't think that. She may have raised me but you taught me all the basic principles that are carved deep in to my bones. You taught me to love, to fight, to cherish and to stand up for what I believe in. You brought me into this world and for that i will always be grateful." Anya stilled again before whispering in my ear, "I love you my goufa." I snuggled into her side again but moments later we arrived at the sky camp.

"What happened here?" I asked Clarke in horror as i scanned the burnt lands, teenagers once sat here and drank themselves silly all the while building and creating a society they wanted to live in. All of that was gone. Lexa stood still taking in the destruction and burnt bodies littering the ground. I silently made my way to the drop ship where I was once detained. I climbed the ladder and right behind me Indra climbed, ready to protect me from what ever was up there. I gasped as I saw the man who had helped me so long ago still on the ground, "Lincoln?" I whispered fighting tears. An older woman stood over him desperately pounding him in the chest while Bellamy looked on at his sister who desperately sobbed over her mates body. "You lied!" Lexa shouted and everything happened at once. One of the sky boy's grabbed me by the neck, Lexa drew her sword and pointed it at Clarke, Clarke drew her gun and readied it. Indra and my mother snarled at the boy holding me and strangely enough the older sky woman grabbed a flashing sword from Bellamy's waist pocket and shocked Lincoln with it. He jerked back into life and his eyes flashed open. I spun out of the sky boy's grasp and punched him in the stomach before running over to my friend. "Lincoln are you okay?" He nodded at my question while comforting his mate, the sky girl Octavia. "I am well little warrior." Lexa apologised to Clarke with relief in her eyes and Clarke desperately excepted. Hmmm...there was defiantly something there.

Later that night as I lay curled up behind my mother I allowed my mind to go back to that day where it all changed for me, to the time where i was known as Mia.

I ran into the classroom, my bobble bouncing behind me as I happily smiled at my friends and my teacher. "I'm so sorry I'm late! I was helping my mum late last night and I slept in." The teacher laughed as I sat down into my seat and traded looks with all my friends. "That's okay Mia we were just getting stared anyway." I droned her out for a few minutes and turned to my best friend, Maya. "Hey Maya, how was your night?" Maya smiled at me before motioning for me to shut up and listen. I rolled my eyes at my ridiculously polite best friend and fixed my bobble. I blended in perfectly with my class mates, nobody would know that the girl with a bouncy blonde bobble and jean cut offs was really a grounder. I took my jumper off and looked around the classroom before my eyes landed on the resident hotty. I felt myself blush and quickly looked away.

"Okay now class were going to be moving onto a different subject. Today were going to be talking about the people that live on the ground, the savages." I felt my eyes widen and my blood run cold as i realised just who she was talking about. "These people are dangerous and clearly very animalistic." She clicked her board remote on and pulled up a picture on the board, "Here we have a savage. Look at the way they dress, in animal skins and blood and dirt all over their faces. Why do you think they do this class?" My body was still in shock at seeing the picture of my mother on the board. I felt a tear run down my cheek after seeing her again after all these years, even if it was just electronically. The boy i had been looking at earlier raised his hand, "They don't have a reason Miss, they're animals they don't think the mud is probably just because they're so dirty!" A few of the kids laughed and i couldn't take this any more. How dare they talk of my mother like this? How dare they call us animalistic and savages? My face turned red and my eyes blazed as my voice shouted out. "How dare you?" Suddenly the class fell quiet and the teacher turned to me with confusion,

"Are you feeling alright Mia? Would you like me to get your mother?" I jumped up from my seat and growled, baring my teeth at her in a way i hadn't done in years. "That's not my name." Everybody stared at me in shock as I leaped from my desk and grabbed the teacher in a head lock, " _Ai laik Mina kom Treekru."_ I snapped her neck and everybody started screaming. Maya stared at me in shock and then back at the projection on the board that I stared at so longingly. "She's your mother." Maya whispered and I nodded at her before getting into a fighting position as guards descended on the class room. I kicked and screamed and managed to kill three more of them before , my mum, shot me with a sedative and caught me as I hit the ground. She sobbed as she held my body to her and placed me back in the cage I hadn't inhabited since I was 7.


	8. Chapter 10

"Thanks mum." I kissed Anya's cheek after she finished re-braiding the commanders circle in my hair.  
"Your welcome goufa."  
"I'm sorry if my story of the mountain upset you mum." I whispered feeling terrible the whole night as I dreamt of my old life. Lexa entered the tent and sat down with us. We had traveled to the ark campsite overnight but had decided to camp outside their walls before entering today. Clarke and her sky people had gone ahead to set up a council meeting to talk about the mountain and how to get our people out of there. Anya helped me up from my seat on the floor and held my hand to her heart,  
"I am not upset with you, Mina. I am upset that I missed out on being your mum for so long but I will change that as much as I can. You are back where you belong and I'm never going to let you go again." I nodded and kissed her cheek before grabbing Lexa's hand and leading her out the tent.

Indra sat by the fire sharpening her knife so I went to sit by her to get the warmth of the fire, winter was fast approaching. She looked up at me and gave me a slight nod, "Good morning goufa." I nodded back at her and grabbed a breakfast plate of eggs and bacon. "Morning Indra." I shrugged off my jacket to sit on and her eyes drew to my large tattoo on my bicep. "You are a second?" Indra asked curiously and I twirled a bit of bacon, thinking before answering. "I was. I'm not sure if I still am, it was a long time ago and I was very little." Indra nodded and we went silent before Anya added to the convosation she was sitting in the trees keeping a look out over the ark, "You may have been little but the 4 kill marks on your back proved your worth. You have 6 more to be added when you are ready." I spun around and faced my mother, shielding my eyes from the morning light with my palm. Indra whistled, "And you were 6? That's amazing. Who was your first?" I smiled at Indra, "Anya was my first, Lexa and I were both her seconds." Anya swung down from the branch and landed gracefully like a panther. "Your still my second, Mina." I raised my eyebrows at her, "It's okay Anya, it was a long time ago, I am no longer a warrior." I realised my mistake instantly as she threw her dagger at me and I caught it easily. "No longer a warrior huh? Say that to the 6 mountain men you killed. You have been my second since you were 4 Mina, you are a warrior." I walked over to her and grasped her forearm. "Thank you mother." I walked over to the arc gates where Lexa waited impatiently and stood by her side. I gulped at the men with guns who protected the wall and the citizens who stared at us. Lexa placed a calming hand on my wrist and led me forward as the gate opened and we entered the ark.

"Mina!" I heard somebody shout out and I spun around to see Bellamy run towards me and pick me up off the ground. I placed my arms around his back uncertainty, he had been nice to me during my stay but I didn't realise he cared this much for me. "Hello Bellamy." I said quietly as Anya furiously stomped to us and stood there with her hands crossed. She hissed at him, "Get off my daughter, sky person." I rolled my eyes at her but pushed Bellamy away lightly.  
"What was all that about?" I asked quietly as I walked back to my mothers side and she grasped my wrist. Bellamy smiled at me and looked me over, "I was worried about you when you disappeared, your only young and I worried you would meet your death alone in those woods."

I sniffed at him and squared my shoulders, "The woods were much safer than your camp, Bellamy. And besides I am 16 winters, I am not young I can take care of myself." Bellamy scoffed at my words but smiled at me lightly,  
"All the same, I'm glad your okay and back with your family." I thanked him before Lexa called me over to her once again, "What's up Lexa?" She raised her eyebrows at me and the strange speak I rolled my eyes at her and grinned, "Raised in the mountain remember?" Lexa shrugged and we both went into the giant metal structure where the council meeting progressed.

I stood by Lexa's chair and my mother stood on the other side as Indra guarded the door. Clarke stood with her mother, the channellers Abby and Kane but we all knew it was only Clarke who Lexa would listen too and respect. Clarke began her tale of the mountain, "The mountain men kept me and the rest of the 100 in quarantine until they released us into the fifth level where we stayed in a dorm. I knew something wasn't right and ripped my stitches to get back into the hospital ward. When I woke up there I discovered the grounders kept in cages and drained of their blood. A women was in there, she's in charge of the whole experiment." I stiffened and Lexa and my mother swung their gaze to me. "Mina?" Lexa questioned me quietly and I sniffed against the rising emotions, "No...no that can't be right. She wouldn't do that...NO!" I screamed at them and Clarke cocked her head at me, "She's vicious and cruel why wouldn't she? She drains the blood out of the grounders and its only a matter of time before she does the same to my people." I shook my head at her violently and Anya came behind me and rapped her arms around my shaking body, keeping me safe and keeping Clarke safe. "Your wrong. She's always been against the culling, she wouldn't do that to me." Clarke shook her head sadly at me and I growled at her causing all the sky people and Lexa to stiffen. I rolled my eyes at them and quietly apologised to Clarke. Clarke went back to her talk about the mountain and finding my mother trapped in a cage. That was it for me as she described the horrid treatment my mother went through, that was it for me. I felt my emotions go cold and my head clear. When Clarke voiced her plan to put Bellamy into the mountain I spoke up, "I volunteer to go with him. I used to belong to the mountain, they will want me back in, and Cage will make sure of it." Anya shook her head, "No! I order you not to step foot in that mountain again Mina. I am your mother and I forbid you from doing this." Lexa shook her head at my mother sadly and took a deep breath, "Are you sure Mina? Why will they let you back in?" Anya screamed at Lexa native curse words as I replied, "Because they consider me their daughter. Cage is in charge he won't let me be hurt." Anya grabbed me and pulled me behind her as the sky people looked on in confusion. "Don't do this Lexa. Don't make me lose my daughter again!" Lexa remained still as she faced down my mother, "This is her choice Anya. She will be fine, we need an inside man to take down this mountain, and she's as inside as they come."


	9. Chapter 11

Bellamy placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed to comfort me as we excited the ark camp. Anya and Lexa stood by the gate their eyes trailing me while betraying their pain. I turned around and threw myself at them both, "I will return." I whispered before tearing myself away from their warm embraces and catching up to Bellamy and Lincoln.

Lincoln was once a reaper and so the plan was for Lincoln to pretend to be back in his old ways and have captured us prisoner. He would then distracted the guards, allowing Bellamy and I too sneak inside. I was to head straight to the cages and release the grounders while Bellamy disabled the acid fog. The plan was simple enough but much could go wrong and much could change.

I undid the braids in my hair, causing Lincoln to look at me strangely. "You do the commander the dishonour of refusing her circle of protection?" My face crumpled at his words and I shook his head, "No! Of course not! I just...I need to look less tree clan so that my father recognises me." Bellamy looked at me strangely, "Your father?" I nodded looking down to the ground, "He may not be my real father but I never had a real father. He's the only one who even attempted to claim that title so I give it to him freely." Bellamy nodded them in understanding, "I never had a father either." The walk continued on it silence, until we reached the opening of the tunnels and Lincoln bound Bellamy and I to a piece of wood he lifted over his shoulder. I feel helpless, my arms were tied yet again. As we deepened into the tunnels we came across more reapers and I shivered in response to the brutality of them all.

Growing up in the grounder community reapers are the boggy men that haunt our nightmares...only these boggy men are real and out to get us. Bellamy and I were taken off the log and pushed onto the floor by a younger doctor I vaguely recognised. Then in came Cage. I tried my best to keep my face down and my emotions still but it didn't really work. I prayed Lincoln would cause a distraction soon and swung my face over to him...only to see him being injected with a red liquid. He twitched in ecstasy before rolling over and grinning manically. Lincoln the grounder was long gone, only the reaper remained. I looked at Bellamy and his eyes held one emotion, fear. As father began to check the other prisoners and assign them to different tasks I looked up as he came over to me. He stopped. My eyes bore deep into his dark, dark soul as he gasped and ran a hand over my cheek. "Mia." He whispered and some of the guards grew restless at my name. He grabbed my arms and pulled me up before crushing me against his side. I melted into his familiar warmth but not before nodding at Bellamy. This was his chance. He had his distraction and now he needed to take it. And that's exactly what he did, I began to cry very loudly and fall to the floor causing the guards to rush away from the door and Bellamy slipped inside unnoticed by all but myself.

"Darling it's okay. Mia everything will be alright." Father whispered to me as he helped me too the door, I pretended to stumble and limp attempting to look weak as not to posse a threat to the mountain men. It hurt every time someone called me Mia, like my own name, Mina, wasn't proper and right. I had questioned my "mother" about it once and she simply shrugged saying Mina wasn't a real name and Mia was much better. I had never truly became Mia though, I have always and will always be Mina, daughter of Anya of the tree clan. Father grabbed my hand and pulled me through the disinfectant area and it his office. He handed me a pile of clean, mountain clothes and stared at my clothes in disgust. "Change." I nodded and quickly stripped out of them while he watched in disgust. "What happened to you Mia? Why did you flip out so much that day?" When I refused to answer he grew angry, "Do you have any idea what your mother and I have been through trying to get you back? We love you Mia and you just left. You left us, your parents to run off in the woods like a savage. Look at your clothes!" I raised my eyebrow at him and said coldly in trigedasleng, "Yu laik nou ai kru, ai laik trigeda." (You are not my people, I am tree clan)  
Cage looked at me in shock, "Don't do this Mia. Don't pretend to be like them." I shook my head at him a single tear falling down my cheek, "I was pretending to be like you. I have never been Mia. I am Mina." Cage nodded before hugging me again, "I don't care Mia or Mina I love you. But I can not protect you here if you act like a grounder, please try to be my daughter again." I nodded and changed into the familiar yet strange clothes. They felt very light and cheap compared to the thick furs I had gotten used to wearing. I put the thin grey t-shirt over my breast wrap and pulled on the jeans. Cage handed me a pony tale holder and I quickly braided my hair into a thick plate. No where near as intricate or beautiful as the braids Lexa or Anya would do for me but this would have to do.

"Where's mom?" I asked Cage as we walked through the corridors that were thankfully empty. Cage clearer his throat and pointed towards the mess hall doors, "Through there." I looked at him confused, "Can I go in?" He nodded and grabbed my shoulders, "Nobody knows the true Mia. They think you had mental problems and have been in the hospital wing since, nobody knows your not genetically one of us, and we must keep it that way." I nodded and rushed forward to the doors with my farther at my side. He pushed the doors open with an arm around my waist and I gasped when I saw everyone from my childhood and some new arrivals. The 100! They're here and they look relatively okay. I walked over to the table where the 100 sat and swung myself next to a boy with shaggy hair and his friend. "Hi." I greeted and waved Cage away signalling I was fine and he could go eat. I leaned into the nearest boy and whispered, "Listen to me now. Clarke sent me, we need to get everyone out of here." He looked shocked but kept his chat with his friend going, "Hey Monty why don't we show our new friend the chocolate cake?" Monty looked confused but nodded at the shaggy haired boy, "Sure Jasper." I jumped off the bench with them and pretended to laugh, "This cake better be good."

As we reached the cake I noticed Maya sitting by herself and wow I got a shock. The popular lively girl I remembered was gone and sitting here in her shadow was a very sad looking girl. She glanced up at me and quickly looked away. Jasper grabbed my arm and hissed at me, "Mina what are you doing here? Where's Clarke?" I pulled my eyes over to Cage and when he smiled back at me I turned to the boys. "Don't touch me." I pretended to giggle at something they said and hugged Monty, "We need to talk. In private, the grounders are attacking and we need to get the 100 out before Lexa makes a stupid deal and ends the alliance with the sky kru."


	10. Chapter 12

I walked over to Cage and leaned down to his ear, "I'm going to go see the rest of the 100 in their dorm, do you mind?" Father looked at me strangely before shaking his head, "Of course not. Go have fun, I shall try and find your mother I don't know where she's gone too." I nodded at him and kissed him on his cheek, "Thank you father."

I walked back over to Jasper and Monty as they stood flabbergasted at me. "What?" I asked innocently wishing i had my weapons to twirl. Jasper looked at me and then looked at Cage, "What the hell Mina how do you know him? I thought you were the princess grounder's kid." I giggled at that and grabbed Monty's arm. "I am Anya's daughter yes. I was raised by Cage and though." They looked at each other and shivered, "You know she drains the grounders." I sighed and nodded, "It's disgusting and I hate her for it but she did raise me." A thought struck me as we entered the dormitory, "She hasn't drained you guys yet has she?' Jasper and Monty looked at me in confusion. "She asked Jasper to donate for Maya once but she hasn't locked us up and drained us or anything like that yet." I nodded, "It will be coming, no doubt about that." My lip curled up in disgust at the length these people went to to survive. The rest of the 100 looked at me in confusion as someone finally put the pieces together, "What's the grounder doing here?" and another one called, "Thats the grounder princess's kid! The one we locked up." I rolled my eyes at them but before i could say anything the door opened and my mother stood there with a cold sneer on her face, "I was just wondering that myself." One of the guards rushed forward and grabbed Monty. I spun around and kicked him in the face. "What the hell is going on, mom?" I asked her as i fought with the guard. "Monty will be coming with me, Mia." I tried my best i really did but more and more guards appeared and nocked me back. "Why are you doing this mother? These kids have done nothing wrong!" She appeared next to me and took my hands, "They haven't done anything wrong I know Mia, they've done everything right! With their bone marrow we will finally be able to return to the ground. As is our birthright."

I hissed at her and shook my hands out off her grasp, "You lost that birthright the day you condemned innocents to death so you could live." Mother shook her head at me begging me wit her eyes to understand her, "You don't understand. This doesn't affect you! You don't have to live in this metal box under the earth you can be free and live above the earth. All because of your birth parents who abandoned you and left Cage and I too pick up the lost girl."

"What are you talking about mom? My mother never abandoned me, I was kidnapped here." My mom shook her head with a desire full glare in her eyes, "Surely you don't believe that Mia. They would have come for you if they really cared." I looked at her with Hatred, "Why would my mother, a general of her people take an army through the acid fog and get thousands killed to rescue one child? There was nothing she nor my sister could do." Mom shook we head at my answer and began walking out the dorm, "I would have done it...for you."

I screamed at the wall before turning back to the remaining 100. "Is everybody else here?" I asked calmly even though I felt less than calm about all of this. Jasper shook his head as he counted the 100, "Harper is gone as well. She's been missing all day." I ran my hands through my hair messing it up but calming me down. I studied the room critically, there must be some way to get out of here. With the doors firmly locked that option was out but there must be some other way that air was getting in...the vents! That's it! I ran towards the nearest vent and kicked it open with one powerful roundhouse kick. "Sha!" I scratched at it before motioning Jasper over.  
"I'm going to go and find the grounders. You must get your people to safety. Hide them well, you will know when it is time to run. Bellamy will disable the acid fog and then the army will approach. Be ready for the war Jasper." He nodded but looked at me with fear, "Will you be okay Mina?" I rolled my eyes at him but smiled all the same, it was nice to have someone care besides my family of course. "Don't worry about me Jasper kom ski kru. My fight is not over." He grasped my forearm before I could turn back into the tunnel and whispered, "May we meet again." I returned his greeting before tunnelling town the vent. I stopped a little way down it to here Jasper commanding his people well to follow him quietly down the vent. They would be okay, warriors do not die quietly.

I crawled through the tight vents being extra careful not to bang my head or my ass. I looked down and realised I was over the hospital. This was where I needed to change vents to get into the secret room where they kept my people. I scanned the hospital to check it was all clear before jumping out the vent and rolling to avoid any strain to my ankles. The only person in the room was a patient hooked up to some grounder blood. I felt a very strong need to snap off his blood supply but that would only send the doctors hurrying in and the whole operation would he discovered and ruined. I took a big breath in and silently popped open the next vent. I spent so much of my childhood in this hospital room with my mom as she worked it brought back memories that needed to remain buried if I was too survive this mission. My mom was long gone and I'm her place stood this blood/marrow crazed monster who couldn't understand the difference between right and wrong. For all the wrong that she is now able off she was once a gentle soul, loving me and the other children with a tenderness that only the childless and healers could possess. I bit my lip and crawled into the next vent just in time for the hospital door to open to reveal a nurse coming in to care for the patient. I quietly placed the cover of the vent back on and crawled through it, being extra careful not to alert her to my presence. At the end of the tunnel I finally came across the grounder containment room.

My blood froze in my veins at the all too familiar yet always shocking sight. I gulped and kicked the vent off and jumped gracefully into the room. I walked towards the cages with my head held high and broke the first lock with a nearby stone. After helping the women out of the cage I instructed her to do the same and we began breaking out the prisoners. At the back of the room two prisoners in particular caught my eye. "Monty, Harper?" I asked unsure as I didn't know these two ski kru particularly well. They nodded and I grasped their shoulders as I helped them out. They both had thick bandages over their hip bones and thighs. They winced when they stepped on their legs and I motioned for one of the stronger looking grounders to help me. He looked at me in disgust, "I do not help the enemy." I stared at him before raising my voice and getting the whole rooms attention, "We have a treaty with the ski kru for now. To attack them is to attack the alliance, and I wouldn't recommend that." They nodded and the man helped me with Monty and Harper.

"We need to get out of here quickly and quietly." I told the grounders as I lead them towards the end of containment tunnel that would lead us into the reaper tunnel. I had to trust that Lexa had that under control, my job was to get them out and that I must. One of the older grounders, about 30, grabbed my cheeks softly as he exited through the tunnel and whispered, "Anya?" But I shook my head at him, "I am Mina, her daughter." He looked at me in shock before muttering, "Mochof." As he exited through the tunnel. Once everyone was out I shut the door and slid down the tunnel myself.

I took the lead and motioned for them to follow me, "This way! We must leave before the mountain men find out." Just them a siren went off and shouting could be heard from the containment room, "Quickly! We have been discovered." They all ran as fast as their weak bodies could carry them and we barely made it out the tunnel and into the woods when the mountain men emerged. I motioned the prisoners into the wood and stood my ground against them. I grabbed my rock and dropped into a battle stance as they got closer, I had to protect the wounded at all costs.

The nearest mountain man took off his mask and held his hands up, "Stand down Mia, it's me. Your father." I narrowed my eyes at him and didn't drop my rock or relax my stance, "This is your doing. How are you not affected by the radiation?" I asked as I cocked my head to the side, "Bone marrow. The 100 can save us all, leave with the grounders but give us the 100. We need them to survive Mia." I snarled at him in disgust, "If you rely on someone else's body to survive you are not worthy of living. Yu gonplei ste odon." I snarled at him and attacked. The other mountain men raised their guns at me but fast approaching war cries had them running in the opposite direction. I screamed and thrashed my father under me and grabbed his collar. He smirked at me, "You won't kill your own father, Mia. I love you."

Our life together flashed through my mind, him picking me up from school and swinging me around. Sneaking me cookies behind my mothers back, reading me Greek mythology till the early hours of the morning, kissing me on the cheek whenever I would fall down, teaching me to speak and understand English, crying with me when grandfather died. All these memories built a damn of tears just behind my eye. But I would not let it break. With a flick of my wrist I brought the rock down and smashed my fathers head in with it, "Hodnes laik kwelnes." (Love is weakness)


	11. Chapter 13

I stood over my father's body and realised what I had just done. Only monsters could kill those that raised them and I had become exactly that, a monster. I took a shaky breath before steadying myself and allowing a replacer of Lexa's stone mask to fall into place. This man deserved to die, he condemned thousands of grounders and now the 100 to death just so he could live. He was the monster here, not me.

I rushed back into the woods towards the captured grounders when I heard a scream. Harper from the 100 lay on the ground while everyone else surrounded her looking helpless, Harper was coughing up blood by the gallon. My feet rushed towards her before I could even think and I turned her to her side, "Harper your going to be okay. Take deep breaths." She did as I said and when she has stopped vomiting I grasped her arms and swung her onto my back, the only way someone my size could support someone of a heavier build. "Hold on tight." I instructed her and gripped her legs with my arms before motioning for the grounders to follow me and running through the forest, we needed to get away before the mountain retaliated or worse. My mind jumped back to Bellamy whom I had not seen hide nor hair of during my stay in the mountain and I suppose I should be grateful for that, it meant he hasn't been discovered yet. Hopefully he had managed to disable the acid fog and give Lexa's army an advantage. If my family marched in prepared to fight and die an honourable death only to be greeted by a killing fog I would never forgive Bellamy. And I really didn't want to have another enemy, I just wanted to go back to my old life with my mother and sister and be relatively peaceful and very happy.

The ground thundered ahead of me and the familiar beating of the war drums could easily be heard, we were getting closer. Lexa had arrived. "Follow me." I shouted quickly to the grounders running all around me and to Murphy who ran trustfully by my side, keeping watch off the still Harper. Harper shifted on my back and began to shake violently I could tell we didn't have much time left when it came to her health. My own health was deteriorating as well, I haven't eaten in a while and my bones are still not used to the amount of exercise I know seem to be forced to do just to survive on a daily basis. My that I'm complaining, I would much rather bask in the joyful glow of deliciously sore muscles that twitch in a cage or be stuck under the earth. One must always do what one has to do to survive but sometimes surviving and living are two completely different things.

The war drums grew louder and louder until shouts could be heard all around from Lexa's army and the prisoners running into the camp to reconcile with loved ones they'd thought they'd lost. But what's lost is never truly lost until it is gone. "Heda!" I called out trying to find my mother and sister admits all the confusion of war. Harper began to fall off my back so I tightened my arms around her legs and sprinted off towards the front of the army, "Heda! Mother! Ski prisa!" I shouted when I needed to reach those important to me but was blocked off my the guards. Indra saw me and rushed over to me, "You're covered in blood." She stated plainly at me and I nodded at her, "One more to add to the list." I said simply but inside I was screaming.

My father was not just simply a bump to be tattooed across the canyon of my back to show my conquests. For my father was so much more than that. Cage was a good man, a kind man. He wanted what was best for me and mom he just never knew how to show it and fell apart when I fell apart that day in the classroom. His desire to return to the ground and look for me overtook his senses and drove him to madness. Everyone has their breaking point and his was me, but I reconciled that by being his killer as well. The man who raised me would be horrified to witness the man he became and so I feel little sorrow for killing the monster he became. No, my heart aches the man, the father I killed. When I pushed my blade through his heart and ended his life a big chunk of me died as well. The part he raised, the part that would never have been there without his love and acceptance. The part that valued family and clan above all.

"Cage shall not bother you any more." I whispered to her and she nodded in understand at me before grasping my arm in a show of comfort and motioning for a warrior to lift Harper off my back. "Help the goufa with the sky person." Indra barked and sent the people into action. Once Harper's now familiar weight was relived from my shoulders I slumped down before straightening up again, now was not the time to appear or even feel weak. "Indra where is my nomon and sis?" I asked her using the trigedasleng words for mother and sister. Indra motioned with her dagger towards a lone tent, "The commander and Anya plan inside there. I believe the ski prisa is with them."

"Mochof Indra." I whispered too her before dodging the sea of warriors and making my way to the tent. I glared at the guards until they let me past and stepped softly into the tent. "Hello?" I spoke tepidly as Lexa sat on her throne with my mother and Clarke either side of her in deep conversation. They all spun around to face me and their faces broke into smiles. Anya was the first one to launch herself at me as she carefully checked my body for injuries. "Your covered in Blood, child." I sighed and nodded before leaning into my mothers embrace and breathing in her familiar yet so foreign smell. "It is not my own."I moved into Lexa's awaiting arms next and was quickly engulfed by her powerful hold. "I'm fine. I came to no harm while in the mountains and our people our free, that is all that matters." Clarke shifted next to me uncomfortably and I reluctantly let Lexa go to turn to her and address her, "Ski prisa. Harper and Monty of the ski have returned. Bellamy infiltrated the mountain successfully and Jasper is hiding your people as we speak." Clarke closed her eyes in relief, nodded her thanks and rushed out the tent to go check on her people.

"It is time." My mother whispered and I nodded in resentment to what would now happen. I stripped off my top and laid on my front on Lexa's animal skins. I would receive my kill marks and one black star on the small of my back. The star would represent all the light my father brought into my life before life changed him and he became one of my kills. "I am ready." I said in a falsely strong voice and tensed against the pain as my mother pressed the first needle down.


	12. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys, I'm not sure why but before when i uploaded this chapter it went all weird with weird ahfrakfhakh in the middle of sentences... i have sorted it out now but if i have missed any out feel free to let me know! Also thanks for reading.**_

The night time stars illuminated my path towards the lake. My back hurt like hell after Anya had finished burning and tattooing my kill marks onto it, it was necessary but it wasn't pleasant in the slightest. I chewed down on my bottom pink lip as my quiet footsteps neared the lake. The still and peacefulness of this place allowed me to be at ease even as as i shred my mothers fur coat and stripped down to my underwear. After checking again that no one was near or in eye sight I stripped myself from my underwear, placed them on the side of the lake and stepped slowly into the water. I embraced myself with my arms and hugged the cold away from my body. The moonlight shone down onto my skin and across the water creating an inhumanly beautiful glow. My lips rose up into a slight smile and the breath left my body in a big sigh. I flung my head into the water and then flung it out again, sending water droplets cascading everywhere. Giggling, I stepped further into the water. I massaged my sore and dirty muscles with the palm of my hand, stopping every few moments to clean again before returning to the intense scrubbing. My hands though, they were a lost cause. I doubt even great Neptune's ocean's could rid them off the blood. The silence lulled me into a sense of security so deep that it came as no surprise to me when my emotions hit the dam and broke. Sobs rocked my body and i let out a blood curdling scream, clutching my chest and falling too my knees. My eyes flooded with tears and my heart broke. My father was gone from this world, the man who raised me would love me no longer. And it was all my fault. My body shook with emotion and even my knees couldn't hold me up. I fell to my naked backside and threw my head back to the sky, releasing my stress in one big and final cry. I cried to the moon and I think the moon cried back to me. Two lonely creatures that no one would ever be able to get close to again.

 _Anya_

My heart shattered as I watched from a near by tree. My daughter was breaking apart piece by piece and I had no idea how to comfort her. When she was little I would just pick her up, swing her around, kiss her on the cheek and send her off to play with the other children. And now I have gone from being childless to the mother of a 15 winters old teenager. I was barely a good mother when it came to changing nappies, survival lessons and reading bedtime stories and now i have an emotionally scared and damaged daughter on my hands. Mina's sobs shook the tree I perched in and her head flung back to the moon. Mina looks so much like me it scares me sometimes. I do not wish for her life to follow in my footsteps as my life has not been a very happy one. Having a child at 16 is not completely out of the ordinary for us but it is not expected off a warrior to even have children, let alone to have them so early on in training. Mina's father had been a mistake, plain and simple. When i discovered the child growing with in i sent word to him but he never replied, and i suppose in a way i am grateful to him for that. Mina became the first thing I ever truly loved and I prized her more than anything. The moment i held the screaming babe in my arms i loved her, i loved her so very much. When Lexa excepted the commander's spirit and became my second I didn't think i could be any happier. My life was perfect, my family was perfect and we all loved each other. Until the day when Mina disappeared and my life went back to the cold dreary shell it was before. Lexa helped me stay sane but nothing can help a broken mother. My little girl was gone and I had failed to protect the one good thing I ever did with my life, in short my life was over. I threw myself into training Lexa and making her become the best Heda our people have ever seen. Nothing lasted forever, that much was certain.

As i watched my little girl fall apart and scream her pain to the moon inside I screamed my own pain right back. Her childhood and my right as a mother had been stripped away from us and I would never forgive myself for it. Our life could have been so perfect, but everything fell apart and withered before it even got a chance to properly blossom into something beautiful. Mina had grown into a young beauty though. Her eyes, sharp and pretty spoke of unspeakable terrors. The slant of her slight hips promised strength, her hair was a particular favourite of mine, the light brown roots leading into blonde ends. Her smile hid her tears well around everyone, her masquerade fooled everyone but me, i could clearly see the scared little girl she really was inside. She his behind her pretty face so very well, but not well enough to fool her mother. My little girl had grown up so well behind the care of Cage and and i would always be grateful to them for that but I would also never forgive them for taking away my opportunity of perfect happiness. But maybe happiness didn't have to be perfect, it just needed to be there. I swung away from my daughter and left her to recover on her own, my mind held no doubt that she could and she would recover from this emotional drain all on her own. She was too old for me too be picking up the pieces to her heart, she must do this on her own.

 _MINA_

I quietly ran back into camp; praying that no one had noticed my absence. My mind felt much clearer now but my body was drained. I creeped into my mother's tent and smirked as I saw her sprayed across the furs, her hair acting like it had a mind of it's own. I kissed the top of her head gently and pulled the covers over us before snuggling into her side for warmth and comfort. Her hand tightened around me and drew me closer and i stifled a grin, of course my mother would have awoken the second i stepped foot into the tent. Her silent love and encouragement allowed me to drift slowly back into the land of sleep.

"Your hair is suffocating me." My mother spoke coldly as i awoke. I growled and rolled to the side away from her, "5 more minutes, please Anya." My mother huffed and pulled the furs away from me, the cold hit me instantly. I shivered and sat up quickly, "What was that for?" I shouted at her and she simply raised her eyebrows, "Why do you sometimes call me Anya? And other times mother?" I shrugged my shoulders at her question, "I don't know really...I can't call you mum and mother is just so formal sometimes.. i don't know really. What do you prefer, nomon?" Anya smiled at me then but flicked me under the chin when i attempted to retrieve my blankets. "I like nomon or mother. Everybody else in this world calls me Anya. You are the only one with the privilege to name me different, don't waste that by calling me Anya." I cocked my head at her words before nodding at her in understand, "Sure, Nomon. I won't!" She rolled her eyes at me before throwing some clean clothes at me and heading out the door. "Lexa called a meeting, get dressed and meet me by the horses after it is over." I groaned at the thought of a boring, stuffy generals meeting and begrudgingly threw on the short tunic and leather pants. I tied the tunic around my waist with a dagger sheath and pulled my hair up into a quick braid. My boots were still there from last night so i slipped them on silently and headed out the tent. Warriors mulled about, laughing and joking with each other, mentally preparing before the horrors of war would leave them unable of such emotions. Indra patted me on the head and straightened out my shirt when I neared the commander's tent. I smiled at her and nodded my thanks slightly and entered Lexa's war tent.

I stood by my sis' side while Clarke of the sky explained her plan to the meeting generals and leaders of the clans. By the looks Lexa was sending her and receiving in turn it wouldn't be long until Lexa could call her self Commander of the thirteen clans instead of twelve...if you get my gist. I rolled my eyes at the two before concentrating on the plan. I had succeeded in getting most of our people out but there were still many left in different rooms of the mountain. Not to mention the terrified 100 who hid out amongst the kind hearted in the mountain. Clarke's plan was for us to storm the doors and blow them off while Raven and an attractive older man blew up the energy supply - these sky kru sure like to blow things up when they're stuck. I would be with the team in the tunnels, attacking the reapers and keeping them off with the high frequency lights Raven supplied. Bellamy has deactivated the acidic smoke and now his only job is to get the 100 to safety. The plan was simple enough but plans never do go to plan. I looked over to Lexa and saw a proud smirk gracing her lips before she shouted the old chant off, "Blood must have blood." /p 


	13. Chapter 15

War plans begin softly and before you know it the silent threat has become a looming monster. Fear is like that, it creeps up on you slowly and the only defence you have is acceptance. War was not at all what I wanted, but life rarely gives you your greatest wants. Lexa, being Heda, would be forced into many many wars before she reached 30, if she ever did. Hedas don't usually last long, but they are always brilliant. Our people demand no less. Lexa has been the most brilliant of them all, she united the 12 clans and brought more peace to us than there have ever been before. The mountain still remains though. And the mountain must fall if we are too live without fear. I still feel guilt for killing my dad but the guilt has lessened after allowing myself too release it yesterday. The guilt lessens with every waking moment and I have come to realise that the man my father became was not someone he would have wanted too be. The man who raised me would have been horrified and wished for the monsters death, and I granted that wish being the genie I am. The grounders have all excepted me back now I helped release their family and friends and it has been a blessing. Before I felt like an outside to my own people but now, now I finally belong somewhere.  
I never belonged at the mountain. I was too active, too questioning and most of all too _different._ Although I left my family at such a young age I never truly left them in my heart. I simply adapted to my situation and bid my time away from them. My childhood in the mountain was never perfect but I did learn, I had a first class education and caring parents. The first class education will give me and my people an edge now. I can operate technology and know the workings of the mountain, the mountain will fall with the help of one of their "own" I was a mountain child, at least I pretended to be while I was there. And now a child of the mountain would watch as they are destroyed. And I would watch with glee as their own education was used against them in the most horrific ways my little mind could think off. This fight has lasted all my life but now I have an army and I will win.

"Mina? Can we talk?" Clarke's question brought me out of my daze and I swivelled around to face her. We stood outside, just before the woods where I sat with my legs folded under me.  
"Speak your mind, ski prissa." I replied softly as she sat down next to me.  
"I want to talk about what happened at the drop ship."  
I raised my eyebrows at her and frowned, "You mean when your people tortured me. What is there to say?"  
Clarke huffed as she let out a huge breath of air and threw her shoulders back, letting her golden blonde hair tumble down her back. "I'm sorry okay. I never should have let Raven and the others do that too you, you're just a kid!" I hissed at her while barring my teeth, "You would do well not to insult me, Clarke or the sky people. We are no longer in your territory." Clarke smiled at that, "Mina it was meant as no insult. You have done so much and experienced so much I doubt you are any more a child than myself. You just lack the years to back it up." I smiled at her then and nodded my head in understanding, "Your Ark people don't respect you as their leader." Clarke shifted uncomfortably and I could tell I hit a sore spot, "That's because I'm not really their leader. My mum is the chancellor, I'm just a teenage delinquent that the remaining 100 look up too."  
I stood up then and pulled her up with me. "Look around Clarke, you are more than that. My people respect you as the leader of the sky people, not your mother. This alliance would never have happened without you and then where would we all be? You Clarke care and that is a tremendous quality in a leader, but a dangerous one. Without you the Ark would just have been content to leave the 100 in the mountain, if they even discovered where their young people had got too. Clarke you bring people back from the dead! Remember Lincoln? Lincoln is one of my only friends and without you he never would have survived his transition from reaper to man and I'm forever grateful for that, as is Octavia and many others. Don't you see Clarke. You are the strongest leader your people will ever have and they should be proud too call you their own."

Clarke stared at me for a while after that while I stared on in silence. What had I just done? Why had I made such a big deal out of cheering the sky leader up? Now guess who feels like a fool. Clarke broke the silence by throwing her arms around me and encasing me in a hug. She brushed some of the stray hair out of the way and whispered in my ear, "Thank you, Mina. I really needed that." I smiled into her hair before pulling away from her and watching as she walked back towards Lexa with a spring in her step. There was definitely something between those two... I ship it. Maybe I would have a new sister soon? Lexa raised her eyebrows at me when she saw Clarke's joyful expression but I just shrugged my shoulders innocently and went to the training arena to help my mother out.

 _Swipe. Jump, step back, lunge. Defend, step forward, jump, lunge, get ready._  
The old training mantra was still imprinted into my mind as my noumon and I faced off. We practiced for an hour or so, swiping each other with the training swords and having a great time. This was the way my mother and I connected with each other, no words were needed in our training sessions. We simply just trained and enjoyed our time together.

Anya and I are two of a kind, finding amusement in our own wrong moves and laughter in each other's. When I was younger our training sessions would always finish with us falling too the floor, clutching our bellies with laughter while Lexa shook her head at us. Two goufas, two monkeys. Nomon noticed my distracted mind so she quickly took her chance and swiped my feet out from under my legs.

The air escaped my lungs as I fell to the ground in a great big puddle. I raised my eyes to my mother who tried to hide her laughter and I burst out into a fit of giggles. Mother fell to the ground next to me and rapped her arms around me before pulling me up to standing. "Well done noumon. Well played." I said to my mother as she bowed sarcastically and replied, "You're just out of practice." I rolled my eyes at her before stretching my arms out to the side and playfully knocking my hip against her own. "Of course I am, I've been in the mountain for 10 years. My mum and dad hardly saw fit to train me." Anya stared at me suddenly after that and I sighed, "What noumon?" Anya walked away from me for a few meters before motioning for me too follow. "We've never talked about your nontu."

I recognised the trigedasleng word for father instantly and straightened up before grabbing my mothers hand, "What about him?" Anya sighed and motioned me into her tent, "What I'm about too tell you must be absolutely secret, do you hear me? No one must know Mina. Not even Lexa." I cocked my head to the side, silently encouraging her too go on. "I need your word as my daughter." Wow, this was getting serious. Mother never asked me like this.  
I nodded my head at her before whispering, "On my honour." Mother nodded and began pacing the tent. I quickly opened the flaps and checked their was no one within eves dropping range, what can I say? We grounders are curious people. I stepped back into the tent and made myself comfortable on my mothers furs. I sat with crossed legs and leaned my arms on my elbows as my mother acted in a way I had never seen her before...nervous. "You don't have too tell me if it will cause you this much stress noumon." Anya shook her head and plonked herself down in front of me, copying my pose. "I need to tell you this Mina. As much as you are my daughter you are also his child and you must know about him, and your legacy."

Now I was confused. "I thought he was just a guy who got you pregnant at 16 and abandoned you?" Anya shook her head and ran a nervous hand through her hair. "That's what everyone thinks. He knows about you but we agreed he would never be apart of your life, for your own safety." I grabbed my mothers other hand and leaned in closer to her. "What are you taking about?" Anya closed her eyes before shaking as she whispered, "Your father...your father and I were very much in love. He was slightly older and from a different clan. We knew it would never work but love is blind as well as stupid, I haven't seen him for 15, nearly 16 winters and i still love him." Her voice shook and she stayed silent for a long moment before continuing, "Your father, Mina. Your father's name is Prince Rowan. Son of the Ice queen."


	14. Chapter 16

"Prince Rowan!" I hissed at my nomon in barely contained anger. Anya hung her head in shame but nodded. My mind was racing, this couldn't possibly be true, no this was bad. This was very bad. Prince Rowan was the beloved and only son of the vicious ice queen whom Lexa had riffled with on many occasions. The ice nation...no. This isn't right. I am not ice nation. I am not traitorous scum like they are.

"Don't lie to my noumon." I hissed at her but Anya glared at me, "Watch your words, goufa. And I am not lying to you, this is the truth and you must accept it." Accept it? Accept that my father is the back-stabbing filthy son of the ice queen? Accept that my _grandmother_ IS the ice queen?

"That can't be true. I am not ice nation." Anya smiled at my words sadly and placed her hand under my chin, tilting my face up too look into her beautiful eyes. "No you are not ice nation. You are tree clan and you are my daughter. Do not let your heritage change that." I cocked my head to the side at her words, "What your telling me does change that noumon. I am as much ice nation as I am tree clan." My words were harsh and bitter but they felt true. The air in the tent grew stuffy and unforgiving as Anya suddenly wrenched her hand from my face and thrust it onto my shoulder. She pushed me back so hard I fell from my sitting position on the floor into a heap. Anya straddled my hips and growled lowly at me before yanking my head up to face her. "Don't ever say that again."

With one last slap on the ear Anya climbed off of me and saunter out the tent, flapping the curtains behind her. Great, now my own mother hates me. The war drums began to pound and I instantly jumped up and listened intently. Lexa began making a speech and I knew it was time, war has begun and it would wait for no man. I composed myself, straightened out my clothes and quickly braided my hair before following my mother out of the tent. Lexa and Clarke stood side-by-side as the whole camp came alive with the need for blood. Blood must have blood, it is our saying but in this moment it became our life motivation. I screamed along with the rest of my people and the mission began. Blood would have blood before the end of the day. Indra and her second, Octavia of the ski kru marched with the tunnel group so I quickly grabbed some weapons and made my way over to them. Indra grasped me by the shoulders when she saw me and motioned for Octavia to listen. "Octavia, this is Mina. You will protect her and make sure the goufa comes to no harm." I rolled my eyes at Indra, "I am not a goufa Indra." Indra ignored my reply so I turned to Octavia, "Hey Octavia. Nice to see you again." Octavia smiled at me and I could physically see her confidence grow and her guilt lesson. "You too Mina, it's nice to see you under better circumstances." I nodded my head playfully at her and cocked my elbow into her arm. "True, but I don't think the circumstances could have been much worse." I whispered jokingly and she frowned before shaking her head and leading me away to the middle of the group we would be attacking in. Indra watched the whole exchange silently but I'm sure she noted it down for questioning at a future date, that women couldn't let anything go. Before the charge began I motioned to Octavia that I would be a second and quickly ran out to my mother and sister. I threw my arms around Lexa, surprising her and knocking the air out of her. "I am Heda you know, you would do well to treat me with respect in public." I rolled my eyes at that and grinned up at her, "Good luck, sis. Stay strong." She grasped my forearm and repeated the words to me as I moved onto my mother. We watched each other warily for a few moments before I mentally shrugged and hugged her around her waist. "I'm sorry, noumon." Anya sighed and her body relaxed under my hug, "There is no need for apologies. I love you my goufa." I kissed her cheek quickly before whispering back, "Love you too mama." I sprinted back to Octavia after that, not daring too look at my family again fearing it could be the last goodbye. By. My family is strong and we will survive, that is something I will forever believe in, till one of them draws their last breath. Octavia threw an arm around me to sooth my slightly shaking body as I reached her side again. "It will be okay Mina." I smiled at her before shrugging her arm off and screaming along to Indra's war cry.

The tunnels grew darker and the first reaper appeared as we reached the entrance of the mountain. I drew my knife and prepared to defend myself, these reapers are going down. My dad's creations must be destroyed, they left a stain on his grave and I couldn't slow that. The battle raged on for mear minutes before we reached the electrically closed door. I pushed my way through the grounders and turned to the key card and Four digit number pad. My dad was in charge of these pins before he died so they would have been something he could remember easily. My mind raced for a few seconds before the answer struck clear in my mind. I felt a single tear fall down the valley of my cheeks as I pressed in my birthday. The door sprung open and all the grounders stared at me in school. I wiped away the evidence of my weakness and smiled slowly at them. "We're in." I murmured at them and Indra took the lead. "Warriors! Our job is too destroy the space suits so that none of them may escape what is coming for them. Octavia lead the third division to that, second division your coming with me, we're going to find the remainder of our people and kill any who come in our way! First division stay here and guard the doors, somebody get word back to Heda that we have succeeded." Indra paused and looked at me, "Stay with Octavia." She demanded off me and I raised my eyebrows at her cheekily, "Of course general." She scoffed and slapped me around my ear but paused when she saw how red and bruised it already was. "Who did this?" She whispered dangerously but I just glared at her and motioned to the Warriors, "It's nothing, we don't have time for this Indra." I grasped her wrist in the Warriors lock as she did the same to me, "Stay strong." We shushed to each other and separately made our way to our own divisions.

Octavia lead her kru through the mountain and boy did we make a noise. We killed any that were unfortunate enough to come across our path while alerts and sirens thundered through the mountain. I recognised these alerts: containment breach, get to level 5, they signified. When Octavia made a wrong turn I quickly ran ahead and pointed the opposite way, "This way is the quickest to the mask room." She looked at me in confusion,  
"How do you know?" I sighed at her but she listened and lead her kru the right way so I felt no need to answer her. Some things are not meant to be shared with all who will listen, especially not virtually strangers.

The corridors darkened and narrowed before we reached the mask room, I had been expecting this and ordered single file. We stealthily crept to the room and came across another pin pad. This was my grandfathers territory and so the pin would have been something he loved, my mountain family is sentimental like that. It wouldn't be my birthday as although he loved me I don't think he ever excepted me as his kin completely. And rightfully so. The thought instantly struck me and I tipped in the pin. The date grandfather, his siblings and his parents opened the doors and stepped foot outside believing the air was clean enough. They were wrong and the effects were disastrous but grandfather still pines I've the scenery and the beauty of the ground he only got to experience for a very short time. The door sprang open and the grounders cheered as the coats came into view. I drew my knife and quickly ran over to one, demonstrating how to destroy one so it was completely useless. I smashed the oxygen masks next but as I lifted my foot to crazy a mask a horrible thought came to me and it nearly knocked me over, my mum would never survive this. Her body could not cope with the radiation and even if it could there was no way the grounders and the 100 would allow her to leave the mountain alive. Having so many parents is very troublesome. But soon I would have just my biological set left, if I could even count Prince Rowan as my father.

After we destroyed all the masks and suits and oxygen tanks Octavia raised her head to the moon and howled her victory. I felt my would soar as I joined in the victory road and raised my dagger to the sky as we stormed out of the room. Octavia had instructions to join back with Indra's group when they had finished and so I took the opportunity, while they were all distracted, to quietly slip of from the group and make my way down to level 5. I had to see my mother, one last time, before this all went to hell and she lay in her grave. I knew the mountain well from my years as a citizen here and this allowed me to make my way down to level 5 unseen.

As I approached the double doors that led into the mess hall i drew my other knife, pushed my hair out of the way and kicked open the double doors, knives in hand. I was unnoticed for meanly seconds until the people of the mountain noticed me. I counted to 10, took a deep breath and walked over to my mum admits the screams of, "Grounder!" and the rare whisper of, "Mia?"  
My mum looked me over, taking in every single detail of my attire and expression before raising a hand too touch my cheek. "Mia?" She whispered and I nodded allowing the gentle touch. I leaned my head into her hand and smiled before I spoke sweetly, "I killed dad."


	15. Chapter 17

After my announcement mom didn't move a muscle. Her breaths became ragged and she stared at me in resentment, "Mia...what are you talking about?" I giggled and grabbed her hands playfully, like I used to when I was a child. "You heard me. Now, if you don't want to share his fate your going to let the 100 and ALL of the grounders go." Mom stared at me like I had gone mad and I noticed the rest of the room looking at me with open confusion.

I cleared my throat and vaulted onto the nearest table. I raised myself to standing and called everyone to attention, "Hello, hello people of the mountain. You remember me, yes? Well if you don't I'm Mina but you know me as Mia." The guards raised their guns but dropped them when they recognised my name and voice, " and Cage's kid?" One of the asked and before I could reply the door to floor 5 flew open and my mother sauntered in, while swinging her swords wildly. "No." Anya spoke hauntingly, "That little goufa belongs to me." I rolled my eyes at her, "I'm no goufa, mother. How many times do we have to go over this?" My mountain mom looked at Anya in barely concealed dread. I jumped down from the table and swung around as my adoptive mom drew me closer to her admits the growls of my mother. "Get off my daughter, ripa." Anya spat at the word for killer or murderer and mom replied, "Mia is my daughter." The mountain guards and citizens shifted uncomfortably as they watched the dispute and the two mothers face off. My moms were very different but very similar in some stance ways. They are both fearlessly protective of their loved ones and great leaders but Anya possessed something had long ago lost: a heart. I pulled away from my mom and faced her, fave to face. "You should never have gone down this path." I murmured to her before kissing her cheek and walking away from her towards my real mother.

Anya swung a protective arm around my shoulder and we both ran from the room before the gun men could realise what had truly happened. As we climbed the stairs and entered the command room where Murphy and Bellamy worked tirelessly I turned to Anya. She took in the expression in my eyes and no words were needed. I kissed her head on my toes, brushed my hand down her arm and nodded to her. Anya took one last look at the room before she left and headed back to lead her people, where she belongs.

I walked over to Bellamy and gave him a quick hug, "I'm glad your alive Belami." Bellamy ran his hands over my arms and ruffled my hair, "You too kid. I was worried." I stuck my finger up at him in a playful manner and walked back over to Monty. "Whatcha doing?" I asked when he saw in was me I saw his eyes flash in pain at the question before he answered, "This is called a computer, it can control many things." I raised my eyebrows at his strange words before it clicked. I'm a grounder and grounders know nothing of technology. "Com-puter ?" I asked in a caveman voice and I saw him inwardly sigh before I giggled and added, "Raised in the mountain Monty. Don't dumb it down for me I took IT classes for years." Monty raised his eyebrows in surprise before he continued with the answer I had been wanting all the time, "Okay Mina so basically I'm trying to decode the system so I can unlock the doors, turn the air fans around anti-clockwise and start drawing in outside air."  
That was the plan. The plan that would kill every single person in this mountain, be they good or evil. "And so I become death." I murmured and Bellamy finished, "Destroyer of worlds." I fist bumped him before getting back to the matter at hand,  
"Are you sure you can do this?" Monty nodded and looked at the lever to my left, "Give me a moment and that lever will end the mountain."

A scream drew my attention to the CCTV cameras where my mom stood over an operating table, drilling into the Abby Griffin from the ark. "Oh my life." I whispered in disgust and shock, I had heard all the rumours about my mom but I had never seen it up close. My mountain parents were both monsters, when did this happen? The doors to our programming room flew open and Clarke ran inside with a gun to President Wallace's head. He turned towards me when he heard my gasp and whispered, "Mia? What are you doing here?" I rolled my eyes at his question and turned my attention to Clarke. "Give me the gun, I will keep him occupied. Make stop." She looked at me for a few seconds, trying to decided if she could trust me but her mothers screams forced her into action. Clarke handed me the gun and I pointed it at President Wallace and unsheathed my dagger with the other hand.

He stared at me in trepidation, "Put that away Mia. You don't want to shoot your grandfather." I narrowed my eyes at his attempt to survive me, "Your not my grandfather." He clasped his hands together and attempted to move closer to me but I flung my spare dagger just behind his head in warning. "You wouldn't kill your grandfather." Wallace said confidently and I stepped closer to him in a predatory manor, "Oh really? That's exactly what your son said." I moved closer to him and bared my teeth, "Before I killed him." Wallace sucked in a breath and I watched with glee as the colour drained from his face.

wasn't listening to Clarke, wasn't believing in the threat. I grabbed the wallow talkie of Clarke and spoke to her, "This is Mina kom TreeKru. Release the prisoners or I kill the president." raised her head to the camera and stared directly at me, "I can't do that." I threw the walker talkie at Clarke, uncapped the gun and fired straight between my grandfathers temple. A sickening splat filled the room and the smell of blood rose sickeningly. I moved away from the control room when his body dropped to the floor. The occupants of the room looked at me in shock, disgust and a little bit of pity. I turned away from them and growled out, "Finish this."

My foot steps echoed around the empty corridors as I raced as fast as I could to the dungeon where my mum kept the 100 and some of the people of the ark prisoner. The drilling sound rattled my ear drums, making me clench my teeth together in agony - this had to end. The door was guarded my two armed guards. I recognised them, they wee the fathers of two of my school friends. Mr Smith and Mr Sergeant. I crept along the corner, keeping my body out of site and my breath quiet. I unsheathed my daggers and quickly side-stepped from my bidding place and flung them with pin-point accuracy, straight into the guards chests. "Your fight is over." I growled out as I pushed their bodies to the side and retrieved my daggers. I wiped the blood on my sleeve, leaving a trail of sticky red blood. My list of casualties was rapidly growing but I couldn't bring myself to care, jus drein jus daun! I searched Mr Smith's body and found his key card. I swiped it along the pin pad and smiled as the light flashed green: I was in.

With a flick of my wrist I flung the doors open just in time to hear my mother, Anya, let out a blood-curdling scream. I ground my teeth together in anger at what I saw. drilled into Abby Griffin's hip bone with a manically happy expression. I swung my head around violently, trying to locate my noumon. She lay, pinned down to the floor with a mountain man straddling her back as he cut into her. Her wrists were tied down in chains and her feet were bound together with rope. I grabbed my gun from my waist band and fired a hole in the back of his head. The room went silent as the man dropped down onto my mother. She mumbled and shrugged his heavy body of, swinging her bound feet to the front of her. Noumon's gaze swung around to where I stood and she inclined her head in thanks before getting to work on her binds.  
stared at me in disgust as she drilled into Abby. I stepped forward only to scream in pain as a bullet found its way into my leg. "GOUFA!" My mother screamed at the same time my mom shouted, "Mia!" The pain worked into way all the way up my body and the blood splurged out in a river of red. Time seemed to stop as my eyes met the gunner, he was the only guard left in here. He raised his gun again and I closed my eyes preparing for the invertible pain that would soon double and then disappear. But the pain never came. After a moment I opened my eyes again to find the mountain man dropping to the floor with a knife buried deep in his chest. Indra appeared from behind his falling body so I cracked a smile to her, "Mochof." Indra ran forward and grasped my shoulder before I could fall over from the pain in my leg. I leaned into her, drawing comfort from her presence before my back straightened and I faced my mum head on. She had stopped drilling Abby but still held the drill in her hand, like it was a weapon against us all. I stepped forward on my injured leg and raised my hand to her. She flinched back and I felt my heart break a little. She straightened her self and spoke, "Mia, my baby don't do this. We need to find your dad and we can get out of here, start a new life somewhere together, like we used to. I just need the bone marrow, we need this bone marrow Mia." I shook my head sadly at her and raised my gun again, "Jus drein jus daun." I whispered and un-clicked the gun. "I'm sorry mum, I'm so sorry." And with my final words I fired the gun straight into her temple and ended my mum's life.

I am numb. Everything is numb. The gun dropped from my hands, my legs gave way and I collapsed to the floor, in a mixture of my blood and my mum's blood. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry mum." I whispered over and over again. Anya reached behind me and pulled me up to standing. I grunted from the pain in my leg and she realised this, calling Abby Griffin over. Abby had ripped someone's shirt and patched herself up but she was still obviously in pain. "Im fine." I said to her as she knelt by Mysore, wincing at the pain. She looked into my wet eyes before quickly looking away and excepting the ripped shirt my mother offered her. Abby quickly tied my leg, cutting off the blood flow and stopping me from passing out. I flung my arm over my mother and my other arm over Indra who appeared at my side when Anya stumbled under my weight. "It's going to be okay." My mother whispered to me and brushed my hair away from my face that was dripping with silent tears and sweat. My heart clenched with love for her, love that I also felt for who lay in a pile of her own blood. I raised my dark black eyes to my mother and whispered, "I don't think anything will ever be okay again, noumon."


	16. Chapter 18

The mountain stunk of rotting flesh as I stumbled through its walls, Anya and Indra held me tight against their sides. All around us men, women and children lay dead. It was all over. Everyone was gone. The mountain had fallen. I recognised them all, every face, every limb, every body curled up in agony. I dropped my weapons to the ground and left them there, I couldn't use them anymore. Clarke stood by the people and looked around with dead, horror filled eyes. She glanced up to me and I held her state for a few moments before I dropped my gaze tithe floor and leaned my head into my mother's neck. She reached out and patted my hair down, "Let's get out of here." She whispered and I allowed her and Indra to lead me away from where my former people lay, burned by the radiation and their own traitorous blood.

The fresh, clean air helped me process what had happened, to clear mind. I killed my dad, I killed my grandfather and worse of all I killed my mum. I ended their lives with my own hands, I crushed their souls and sent them to the afterlife with my own bare hands. My hands are evil. They are the hands of a sinner for I am a sinner. My leg fobbed with pain but it was nothing compared to the pain in my heart. No, the pain in my heart would never go away. No amount of gaze or bandages could fix this wound. Indra lowered me to the floor outside the mountain and unbounded my leg. "Ahhhh." I hissed as the material pulled away from it to reveal a deep hole. I grabbed my mother's flask from her side pocket and poured it onto my wound, bracing myself against the enormous pain that erupted from my actions. The alcohol hissed and ate angrily at my would like I reaper as I motioned to Clarke to come over from where she stood with Lexa, this girl needed to get her mind of the mountain. "Clarke I need you to remove the bullet and cauterise it before I bleed out." Clarke nodded and her hands quickly shot into action. She de-contaminated her fingers with my mother's alcohol and reached in like a snake to pull the bullet out. Anya grabbed my shoulders to hold me down and rub comforting patterns into my skin. Lexa came over wit worried eyes but I waved her off, "I'm fine sis. Make sure all the Warriors are well, they fought bravely today - you should be proud." Lexa smiled at me and traced her cold fingers down my cheek as Clarke finished pulling the bullet out.

I gasped out in relief as my wound was finally cauterised and sealed off. I leaned forward to hug Clarke and whispered in her eye, "Mochof, Clarke. For everything." She nodded back at me but her shielded eyes clued me into her emotions more than any words could possibly have done.  
Clarke was empty. Her feelings towards her act to destroy the mountain would eat way at the timid, kind girl I knew until only a cold hearted monster remained. For that is the way of the ground and the only way anyone survives out here. A hand ran down my arm and I glanced up to see my mother smiling down at me, "I'm so proud of you Mina. You were so brave today, you served me well, as a second and as my daughter."  
I grinned up at her and slowly rose to my feet, leaning my arm against her before I regained my centre of balance and was able to stand on my own. "Thank you noumon." Anya leaned forward and dropped her general mask as she kissed my closed eyelids and held me close to her chest. The tender action, while loving, reminded me of painful memories that sprung to the front of my mind before I could push them back down again to send them to the depths of my soul where they belong.

" _Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Mia! Happy birthday to you." Cheers filed the mess hall and clapped filled the air. I grinned up at my family and friends, my missing teeth shining under the candlelight from the 8 birthday candles. It was my first birthday in the mountain and my mum and dad were making a big deal out of it. The party was in full-force this evening, the whole mountain delighted to see the presidents family so happy and loving. Dad and mum has awoken me early in the morning to drag me down to grandfathers room and we had spent the morning together, laughing and opening presents. It was just the kind of life my mum and dad had never imagined until they saw me and took me in as their own. Dad and mum told me once that they had never been able to have their own child and I had filled that gap in their heart._

 _My mum grabbed my two blonde pig-tails and held them behind my head as I leaned forward to blow out the candles. "Make a wish." My best friend Maya instructed so I closed my eyes and counted to three. "One...two...three!" I whispered as I blew the candles out and wished with all my eight year old might. "I which to see my noumon and Lexa one last time." My wish echoed around my head and brought a downer to my mood. This shouldn't be here. I should be having a birthday hunt with my mother and sister, scouring the forests for a potential meal and training till dusk. I should have been surrounded by my mother's people and dancing around a campfire, receiving tattoos for bravery and watching with pride as my sister became the great commander my mother trained her too be._

 _My dad reached in front of me and grabbed the cake off me to cut it up and serve it too our guests. I smiled a teethy grin at him as he ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead. "Mochof." I thanked everyone quickly and they all looked at me in confusion and my parents with wide eyes. I giggled and said again, "Sorry for the mumble. I meant to say thank you very much." Everyone awwwed and patted me on the head before tucking into the delicious chocolate cake my mum had prepared. "Thank you mama." I smiled up to her and she smiled back before kissing my closed eyelids, "Anything for my little princess."_

The memories burned into my soul, leaving a bad taste in my mouth as I pulled away from Anya and the grounder group. "Do you mind if I go back with the ski kru for the night mother? I want to see all the 100 before I return to our village." Anya looked at me in slight suspicion before shrugging her shoulders and nodding, "Sure Mina. I shall see you tomorrow, training at first light." I mock groaned as she walked away to her warriors and mounted her horse. "Bye mother." I whispered, hugging my arms around my body as she and her warriors raced away back to the village to treat the injured and celebrate the great victory over the mountain.

Lexa hovered for a moment with Clarke and I strained my ears to hear their convocation. I could make out the words Polis, forgiveness, beauty and many heartfelt glances. Those two are so going to get together -Lexa will make sure of it! Lexa finally left Clarke alone and as she passed me she laid her hand upon my shoulder. I looked deep into her eyes and I'm nearly 100% sure she knew my plan. Her eyes stared into my soul, offering forgiveness but not being able to offer relief to my guilt ridden soul. "May we meet again." She whispered to me, pressing her hand deeper into my shoulder before spinning on her heel and mounting her horse. My sister once again disappeared into the sunset, and I could only hope that one day, under begged circumstances we would meet again. And that when we did meet it would be side by side and not on the opposite end of a table.

I sank to my knees when the ski kru stopped at the drop ship to burry the dead that belonged to the 100. This was where they loved, where they lived and where they would lie forever. I grasped my hands in front of me and sent a quick praise to the moon. I prayed for my sisters soul, I prayed that she would stay strong and safe. I prayed for the dead warriors, I prayed that my mother would remember me fondly and not as a traitor. I watched the ground open up and be covered again, but this time with the addition of teenage bodies. Desolation came upon a price and this was it. All I could see was death and fire, the fire burned the breeze and left heat upon my skin. The fire burned over the mountain side. The fire destroyed the mountain men and the mountain men destroyed my life.

"Clarke." I motioned her over just before we reached the gate of camp Jaha. Clarke's face was pained as she came over to my side.  
"I can't do this anymore Clarke." Clarke shook her head at me and looked into the distance, at the smoking top of the mountain. The mountain who's inhabitants we destroyed.  
"I don't think I can either." I grasped Clarke's hands in my own and we stood there for a few quiet moments, reliving our darkest moments. "You are strong Clarke. You do not deserve this." Clarke sighed at my words and pulled her hands away from my own.  
"I'm not strong enough Mina." She croaked out her eyes pooling with years of tears that had been created in one night. The cold, windy air bitt against my cheek and chapped my lips as we stood outside camp Jaha.

"I don't think I'm ever going home, Clarke." Clarke swung her head around to meet my tired eyes and she nodded her head slightly, "That's you and me both." My heart beat with the pain of my sins and the forests and mountains called me, I couldn't stay here and see my mother's face everyday. It would only remind me of my other mum who's love I stamped all over and killed. I couldn't do this anymore. My sanity wouldn't allow it. I needed a break, I needed to wake up and not see the faces of those I killed and not be reminded by everything I came across. Clarke took one last look at the ark before pulling her hood over her hair and grasping my hand.  
"Are you sure Mina?" I nodded my head quickly before anyone from the ark would see us.  
"I can't stay here Clarke. I can't see the faces everyday."  
Clarke began walking and pulled me with her as we dashed into the cover off the trees. We carried on for miles, our feet pounding softly against the ground and our hands linked together before Clarke spoke again,  
"Let us runaway together."  
"Sha." I whispered back and allowed my new life to begin with an open mind and a closed heart.


	17. Chapter 19

**_Hello! I would just like to say a quick thank you too everyone who has read, reviewed or followed my story. You guys are the best. Anyway i've tried a new layout with this chapter that's more spaced out. Let me know if you prefer this layout or the normal._**

 _And onto season 3 we go..._

 ** _Three months later_**

 **Trideslang =** ** _italics_**

"Niylah?" Clarke called out as we entered the trading post, yet again.

Clarke and I had been coming here for months now, trading in our kills for the meat to be dried and the fur turned into clothes - in exchange for some of the hunt, obviously. Niylah was the young woman whom Clarke and I dealt with whenever we came here. She was very pretty and kind to us when we needed someone, anyone, to do that. Clarke and I had taken to dying our hair red temporarily to disguise our appearances. Our faces are too well known across the clans after the defeat of the mountain, and we were being hunted. By whom? We suspected the Ice Nation or Lexa. Niylah came out the back with a heavy bowl in her hands. I quickly rushed over and took it from her, she patted my arm in thanks as I easily handled the weight. I set the bowl of food and furs down on the counter and made my way to the back of the shop to change while she and Clarke conversed.

After spending months together I could read Clarke like a book and it was very obvious to me that she liked Niylah a little bit more than casual friends do.

I stood by the dirty, cracked mirror and inspected my appearance. My long, dirty red hair fell in tatters and small braids down my back, reaching my hips. I grabbed the pot of black paint and smothered some over my eyes in a smiler pattern to my sisters but it curved down my cheek and too my chin in an arc.

My dark black eyes held no shimmer or hope, they were simply just dark black pit holes. They scared even me. My muscles had grown over the strenuous 3 months and I had finally reached my warriors potential. At 16 winters I stood quite small at about 5"4" with small breasts and small hips. My skin tight leather trousers hugged my legs snuggly and my jacket covered my neck as I kept it tightly zipped up. I slipped on my fur gloves and tied my fur boots tightly around my ankles.

The ice nations territory was cruel and the weather was not kind to strangers. I did not struggle with the cold as much as Clarke did though, I guess that's the ice nation blood kicking in. I quickly banished that thought from my mind, not liking where it was leading. Thinking about my ancestors would only lead me to thinking about my mother. And that only led me to thinking about mum and dad and in turn, the mountain. Today was not the day for such thoughts. Today Clarke and I would rest here with Niylah before we continued on our journey to nowhere.

I sat manning the shops desk as Niylah and Clarke talked in the back room when two men came in. Ice warriors. I straightened my back as they entered the room and spoke casually to them all the while keeping my head down,

" _Can I help you with anything?"_

One of the men studied me for a few moments while the other one nosed around the shop. I kept my eyes on both of them, they were bounty hunters I could tell by the way they scouted the room.

" _That depends, beautiful. Have you seen Wanheda or Anya's goufa?"_

My heart clenched in pain at my mother's name but I kept my face blank and rolled my eyes at his compliment,

" _No, I haven't sorry."_

The man that walked the shop came up next to his buddy and handed me two 'wanted' posters. I studied them carefully, wincing at how bad my picture was.

" _The ice queen wants Wanheda and Anya will be willing to pay a hefty sum for her kid so if they come this way be sure to tell us."_

I nodded my head at the man's voice when I really was rolling my eyes at his stupidity, my mother would never pay money for me, she would simply come and kill whomever dared to ask her for money for her own child. Just then the two women in the back came through without realising the danger they suddenly put us in. Clarke was much more noticeable and more wanted than me, this would get ugly.

" _I doubt I will see Wanheda or the goufa but if I do I shall be sure to tell you. Now if you two don't mind..."_

I motioned to the door and they both nodded their heads, they hadn't taken a look at Clarke yet and I needed to keep it that way. The younger one grabbed my hand and kissed it as he made his way out. I allowed it but inside I was screaming, how dare he touch me without my consent!? I took a deep breath and smiled at them as they finally excited the trading station.

Niylah quickly grabbed the papers before I could hide them and she stared at them in recognition. Clarke noticed as well and we shared a worried glance before appealing too her,

"Niylah..." Clarke began but she cut her off,

"It's fine. I already knew." I rolled my eyes, of course she did this woman was smart. And we were kind obvious not gonna lie. I kicked myself off my seat behind the counter and walked over to squeeze Clarke's shoulders.

"I'm gonna head out to the stream, I will be back by nightfall. Don't wait up."

Clarke nodded at me and grasped my forearm, "Be careful Mina."

I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders at her before exciting the shop to give them some privacy to talk. I wasn't sure what was going on between them two, but I knew they needed some time to talk it through. Clarke didn't care for her as much as she still did for Lexa but Niylah is here and Lexa is not.

The cold water cleansed my spirits as I splashed it into my face, making my war paint run but I couldn't care less. The water was too cold for me to safely swim in during these harsh winter months but that didn't mean I had to stink like Clarke. I mean seriously that girl did not like the cold. I giggled at the memories of me forcing her to dip into the freezing water, after that she refused to speak to me for a good few days before she relented that I meant no harm. An arm grasped around my stomach and lifted me into the air.

Without hesitation I flung around tried to kick the man holding me but stopped when he held a knife to my throat.

" _Stop."_ He growled at me as I tried to thrash out of his hold making him hold me even tighter.

A rope appeared from his pocket and he quickly tied my wrists together behind my back,

" _Why are you doing this?"_ I hissed at him but he only laughed, "You're going to be my bait, little girl."

I screamed and thrashed against his strong hold but got no where. He ripped a bit of fabric and tied it around my mouth, keeping my words firmly muffled.

" _Go to hell."_ I screamed at him but the fabric kept me from being able to properly pronounce my words. The man was tall and muscular with dark black eyes and ice nation markings all over his face.

I sat tied against the tree, my legs and hands firmly bound leaving me helpless and alone. Clarke exited the trade hut and I mentally cursed her as she dashed out so quickly without checking her surroundings. I screamed out to warn her but the cloth muffled my words and it was all too late as the man held his knife to her throat and tied her hand as well. He lead her over to where I sat and I watched in dismay as her eyes widened in horror.

"Mina? Are you oaky?" She desperately whispered and I nodded my head at her, touched at her concern.

We had grown very close during these harsh moths together and away from the rest of our people. The man came forward and with an arm still around Clarke, keeping her trapped he untied me from around the tree before attaching my rope to Clarke's own. I gazed into Clarke's eyes as we wondered silently off what would become of us, who he was leading us to and how we would get away from this mad man with a knife.

We walked for hours before we reached a stream and Clarke suddenly collapsed. The souls of my feet ached with dull, throbbing pain and my wrists hurt from being constantly tugged along by this man. With great effort I shrugged off my gag and fell to my knees to check on her.

"Oh look at that, the great Wanheda is human after all."

The man mumbled out dryly, this took all my effort to not slap him silly after that comment.

"Go get her water you fool." I hissed at him and he narrowed his eyes at me, "Shut up girl before I make you."

I clenched my teeth and hissed at him. "Either untie me so I can assist her or get your ass to the river."

He mumbled but listened to my request and began filling up his bottle. I sat on the sand and closed my eyes for what felt like a few moments but in reality I had fallen asleep.

When I awoke again our kidnaper had an unconscious Clarke swung over his shoulder. I quickly stood up, brushed the sand off my bottom and ran over to them.

"What did you do to her?" I shouted at him but he simply raised his eyebrows at me and attached my rope to his waist, "She attacked me, this was her own fault." I cursed him mountain style and he looked at me in confusion,

"You look and act like you're from the ground yet you speak like a sky person. Where are you from?"

I rolled my eyes at him as we continued to walk. Well, he walked and I got dragged along. After he pulled on my rope, silently demanding an answer I begrudgingly spoke.

"I am off woods clan and ice nation but I lived in the mountain for 10 years."

My kidnapper widened his eyes at this,

"You're from two clans? How did you survive so long?"

I nodded my head at him and took a few moments to process my answer,

"My parents are from different clans yes. Not that I belong to the Ice Nation, I am simply off ice nation blood." He nodded his head at my answer and waited patiently for me to continue,

"The mountain men adopted me when I was just a child. And then, when I escaped I killed them all."

The walk continued on in comfortable silence only being interrupted by Clarke's occasional unconscious groans and mumbles.

"Who are you? Where are you taking us?"

I finally asked after gorging the question in my mind for seven hours. The man glanced back at me before standing straighter, cocking his head to the side and cursing. I opened my mouth again but he shushed me by drawing me into his side and dropping us down to the ground.

He pointed with his fingertip over the fine grass and I cursed at the sight. Ice warriors by the thousand marching towards Polis and woods clan territory. I watched in horror for a few moments before I looked at my capturer and pleading,

"Please, release me. I have to warn the commander about this attack."

The man began to rebuff my plea but I quickly said,

"You don't need me, please. I have to warn the commander. Innocent people will die."

He nodded his head at me before surprisingly cutting my binds and handing me my knife.

"Warn the commander. Be safe goufa."

I grasped his forearm and suddenly didn't feel so bad about leaving Clarke with this man; he obviously wasn't working for the ice queen and I could bet any money he was one of Lexa's man sent out to find Clarke and me and bring us back unharmed.

"Mochof." I thanked my capturer before gifting one last look at my traveling companion and sprinting off into the woods, I had to get too Lexa in time. Lives would depend on it.


	18. Chapter 20

The air raced past my cheek and my heart pounded deep in my throat as I thought my body to run as fast as I could. Lexa had to know. I had to succeed, thousands of lives would depend on my warning. I had been running for hours before the gates off Polis neared. I noticed the "no weapon" zone and quickly chucked my weapons to the ground, re-laced my boots and raced into Polis.

The markets surrounded me, sellers reached out with their hands, offering treats from food to weapons and clothes. I politely ignored their offers and raced around polis, I had not been here for years and the path was cloudy in my mind. I stopped at a stall at quickly asked,  
" _Excuse me, could you point me in the direction off the commander's tower?"_

The shop man stares at me slightly before asking,

" _You are lost?"_ I narrowed my eyes at him in frustration and frisky nodded me head.

" _Take the next left, it's a few minutes down that track. The tower is the tallest building in Polis, you should find it easily."_ I thanked the man quickly before taking off, running down the street once again.

The path to the left came up quickly, nearly causing me to trip at the speed I raced down it. People around me stared in confusion but nobody approached me until I reached the guards to the commander's tower.

I took a moment to catch my breath as I panted heavily with my hands on my knees. The guards chuckled between themselves as they watched me regain my balance.

" _I have to speak with the Commander!"_ I spoke loudly when I was once again ready to talk.

The guards dropped their weapons slightly and motioned me in,

" _The commander is in her throne room. You will have to wait in line."_

I groaned at that but I knew there was no way to get past it, having a sister that's the commander is never easy. Even for things like talking to her.

" _Mochof."_ I thanked them before making my way inside, towards the lift.

The guard at the lift sighed when he saw me and motioned towards the lift,

" _Get in then."_

I smiled at his bad mood, no doubt he souls have been pulling people up by the dozens all day. I thanked the lift man and settled in comfortably in the metal box. The grinding of the gears finally came to a stop after a long few minutes. The doors sprung open and I stepped outside them to be blinded by the light.

"Ughhh." I mumbled to myself and made my way to the back of the que.

Lexa's citizens all have the right to speak to her during her "talking" hours. She would basically sit on her throne and listen to any worries or problems the clans people were facing and decide if action needed to be taken or if blood needed to be spilt. It was one of the reasons she is so well respected, the people love her for her ability to listen and respect each and everyone of them.

The like grew shorter and shorter until, eventually it was my turn. The guards nodded to me and flung the big double doors open. I stepped into the room while keeping my face down and knelt down before the throne. I stayed silent for a few moments before Lexa's bored voice rang through the room,

"Rise, and speak your troubles, as is your right."

I slowly rose to my feet before flinging my hood off and grinning at my sister. Before a word could be said my mother flung across the room, from a place I had not seen her and she tackled me into a bear hug.

She sobbed into my hair as my frozen body held her stiffly. I slowly relaxed against her comforting hold and leaned into her body. She smelt like home, like love and family. A few seconds later another body joined the hug and I looked up with wet eyes to see Lexa in-casing herself around my body.

"Lexa." I mumbled and pulled away from them both, now was not the time.

"This isn't a social visit. I've come to warn you, Heda."

My mother stiffened and grasped my wrist in protection when Lexa climbed back into her throne.

"Speak Mina."

She barked out and I complied, "Ice nation marches against tree clan and ski kru. Thousands of warriors march by the treaty line."

Lexa widened her eyes in shock and began barking orders at her generals. I waved a quick goodbye to her as she furiously stomped from the room.

Anya swiftly grabbed my wrist and led me away from the public eye. She marched me down corridor after corridor until we reached a big old oak door. After inserting the key, Anya threw me inside and stepped in after me. She closed the door and glared at me,

"Why did you runaway?"

I closed my eyes against her harsh stair, that I completely deserved and plonked myself down on the floor with my head in my hands.

"I couldn't face them everyday."

Anya sat in front of me and placed her hands on my knees, forcing me to look at her.

"You couldn't face who, my child?"

I leaned my face into her shoulder and whispered,

"I couldn't face you. I couldn't face mum, I couldn't face dad. I can't live with what I've done."

"What you've done?" Anya asked slowly and carefully.

I nodded my head but kept it hidden in her shoulder.

"All you did my goufa was to protect the people you love. You did nothing that is worse than things I do not do on a daily basis. Those people may have been your family once but they ruined that by threatening your clan and your mother and sister. They brought what they revived upon themselves, Mina. You can not blame yourself for the mistakes of others. You can not be afraid of death my daughter, for it is a natural part of life."

Her words brought a tidal wave of emotions I had been hiding for months and now the wave has crashed.

"I can't stop caring, noumon."

Mother nodded and lightly picked me up. I hung onto her shoulders like a gorilla.

"I would never ask you too." Anya carried me over to the furs like she had when I was just a babe and laid me down under the covers. She tucked me in before kissing my head and climbing in next to me. She rapped her arms around me and whispered, either to me or to herself I am not sure,

"Dear god, please let her be here in the morning."

The afternoon wore on and I picked at the paint on my newly cut nails. The moment I had awoken my mother had sent me to the equivalent of the "dry cleaners" to have me scrubbed and cleaned to an inch of my life. The red from my hair has been completely removed and my hair was once again returned to the commander's circle. My eyes were heavily painted with black and white war paint and my body was covered in a long light blue dress. It clenched at my waist in a tight leather bind before opening at the right leg to allow easier movement till the back trailed down till the floor and the front ended above my knees.

I stood by Lexa's side all morning as more and more citizens came in. Apparently I wasn't allowed to leave either Lexa's or my mother's side and Anya was busy today with preparations for the coming spring. The doors banged open as my kidnapper barged in with Clarke bound in a paper bag. I sprung to attention and glared daggers at the man, reaching to retrieve real daggers before I remembered Polis was a no dagger zone. Damn it. I remained silent, allowing Lexa to deal with the situation. My mother suddenly came striding to my side, she grasped my wrist before stiffening when she saw the sight in form of us. I assumed it was because of Clarke's miss treatment, my mother secretly admired the ski girl even if she did refuse to admit it or show it at all.

I grew tired of this silent stare down when Clarke's arms were grabbed roughly by some guards. I shrugged off my mother's hold and ran towards my travelling companion.

"Clarke?" I questioned lightly, "It's Mina. Are you okay?"

She growled from under the bag and I inwardly laughed, Clarke didn't like in-closed spaces. I ripped the bag of her head and laughed at how mad she looked. The guards stared at me and I motioned them away from her. I grabbed Clarke's arm and helped her stand, allowing her to rest her tired body against my fully charged one.

"I ordered her to be unharmed!"

Lexa shouted at my kidnapper, while all the while my mother stood frozen. The man shrugged and rolled his eyes at Heda. That man was gonna die.

"She put up a fight." I growled at him and his rude voice.

"Maybe that's because you tied is up and dragged us along! We thought you were taking us to the ice queen!"

Anya shook herself out of her daze at my words and questioned madly,

"You held my daughter prisoner as well?"

The man swung his head around to look at my mother and his mouth opened in shock before swinging his head around to look at me again, and back to my mother. Lexa notices the look and questioned quickly,

"Got something to say, Prince Rowan of Azgeda?"

No. This man couldn't be...this is my father? My mouth opened in shock and I swung around to face him. My voice cracked as I whispered,

"Prince Ro..wan?"

He nodded his head and advanced at me with a pained look in his eyes. My mother shook her head and with wet eyes quickly exited the room. Clarke moved away from me to lean against the wall and I begrudgingly let her go. Prince Rowan advanced on me and I took a slight step towards him. When we stood a foot apart he nervously reached a hand out and touched my cheek,

"Yongon." (Grounder word for daughter/offspring)

I nodded into his hand and touched his arm with my free hand. "Nontu." (Father)

We studied each other happily for a few moments before Lexa broke apart our moment by slapping my father's face and pulling me away from him. She placed an arm around my front and pushed me behind her,

"You do not touch my sis, ice prince."

My father rolled his eyes again (I'm starting to see where I get that from) before he was pushed to his knees by Lexa's guards.

"You promised to set me free."

He growled out at her as the guards tightened their grip on him, Lexa simply stared at him before she dismissed him with a wave of her hand, making the guards take him away once again. I ran over to Clarke's side and hugged her hard,

"I'm so glad your okay, Clarke." Clarke smiled at me and kissed my cheek before I left the room to go and find my mother.

 **1** ** _week later_**

"Mother? We have to talk about this!"

I called out to her as she sat in the bathtub behind the closed bathroom door. I heard her muttering to herself and I pounded on the door again,

"Mama! Talk to me please."

I heard a deep sigh vibrate the room before Anya coughed and said,

"I'm sorry my goufa. I simply need some time, I need to keep some things to myself sometimes."

I left my mother in the bathtub and made my way down to where Lexa was meeting with the clans. I haven't seen my father since our brief meeting, Lexa hasn't caught on to the fact that he is my father and my mother wants to keep it that way. Tonight is Clarke's insinuation to the clans and I couldn't be more nervous. Tonight I would be singing the traditional joining song and I was nervous as hell. I took a deep breath and stepped into the command room, quietly taking my place besides Lexa's throne. When all the guests and clans members had finished arriving and silence fell I raised my head to the sky, cleared my heart and began to sing,

 _"And will you take a life with me?_  
 _A body's hollow_  
 _A body bleeds_  
 _We live as one_  
 _We live alone_  
 _I am your soldier_  
 _I will stone_  
 _And will you take a life with me?_  
 _My soul moves on_  
 _My soul is freed_  
 _After the storm_  
 _A lightning flash_  
 _With all the world reduced to ash_  
 _And will you take a life with me?_  
 _This world will burn_  
 _Have what you need_  
 _I am fearless_  
 _I aim to fight_  
 _I aim to die_  
 _You're in my spirit_  
 _And will you take a life with me?_  
 _Blood must have blood_  
 _My body bleeds."_

I finished the song and took a deep breath. Clarke kneeled to Lexa, a great show of power that played straight into Lexa's hands causing the rest of the room to kneel - all except Lexa and myself. I did not kneel as wearing the commander's circle meant I was excused from all formal displays of submission and treaty to her. I was her family and family does not bow to family, no matter the family members title. My father sat in the Ice Nation council seat and stared at me the whole time I sung my song, I could tell he was happy by the way his eyes shone with pride and his lips were lifted in a smirk. The ceremony progressed beautifully until Bellamy and a few skikru came bursting though the doors, their hands heavy with weapons. And we were all defenceless.

I hissed at Raven when I saw her and made my way over to the lifts, trying to keep my back away from any threats. Clarke and I swung our gazes over to each other, checking we were both alright. Months looking after each other doesn't just go away over night, or ever. The lift pinged open and a hand reached out and grabbed me, muffling my scream with a drug soaked rag. I kicked and I fumbled until the chemicals took over my brain and I was once again unconscious. Damn, I really need to break out of this whole getting kidnapped habit.


	19. Chapter 21

"Ughhhh."

I mumbled as light suddenly entered my eyes. I squinted against the harsh light and held my hand over my eyes in an attempt to shield myself and re-gain my sight back.

"I see you've finally awoken."

A cold women's voice from behind me stated and I swung around, standing up quickly too see her.

"My son asked me too get you away from Polis."

The lady stood before me wore a huge headdress and a long, flowing dress. I cocked my head to the side as I stared at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry...who are you?"

I asked with a slight raise to my eyebrows. She spread her hands out to the side and motioned me over,

"Now that is exactly what I wanted to ask you! I am Queen Nia of Azgeda, my dear."

So this was my grandma...Lexa had warned me about her. I quickly dropped into a bow before standing again.

"I am Mina, your majesty."

Queen Nia nodded at me before the door swung open and a guard entered. She said something to the Queen in the Azgeda language so I turned my attention to my surroundings. I was being held in a large wooden room with no windows and only one door. Candles hung from clasps on the walls, allowing light to pool over me. I walked the room, tracing my hands across the walls in an attempt to know this room. Knowing the area is always an advantage when it comes to a fight.

"Mina."

The queen called, becoming me over with a wave of her hand. I casually walked over to her and stood before her guard,

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Hold out your hand."

I did as she desired and watched in fear as her guard in-sheathed her blade.

"What's going on?"

I asked panicked as the knife got nearer and nearer.

"It's nothing to be concerned with, dear. I simply want to know why my son is so interested in your safety."

I had no idea how a knife had any way of answering her questions so continued to back away. In a flash her guard had me pinned to the floor and she drew her knife across my palm. I hissed at the sensation of my blood pooling out across my palm and bared my teeth at her.

"Get off me."

I growled out while flipped her off. The queen and her guard stared at my hand for a few moments before nodding to each other and turning to me,

"You are of Ice Nation blood."

I clutched my hand to my chest and hissed at the pain again.

"How did attacking me prove that."

The queen rolled her eyes and motioned to the cut on my hand.

"The knife was drenched in a poison that is deadly to all but my clan. My clan is immune, and you are ice nation."

I shook my head at her while my heart pounded in my chest.

"I am Trikru."

The queen simply raised her eyebrows,

"I think we just proved that is not true. Now child, how do you know my son?"

To answer or not to answer? I really didn't want to tell her but I was terrified that if she found out I lied to her she would have my head. Thankfully, the door swung open and prevented me from answering. The queen sighed in frustration and left the room with the newcomer. Before she could disappear and lock the door she ordered her guard,

"Bring Mina."

My arms were once again tied behind my back as I was pushed behind the ice queen as she was led by two of Lexa's guards. I didn't recognise them but I called out to them anyway,

" _Trikru! I am the commander's sister. Release me now."_

The two guards looked at me before looking back to the ice queen.

"You would not be here if that was the truth."

I groaned at their idiocy,

"I was kidnapped you branwadas!"

The guards faces clenched in annoyance and he stepped closer to me only to be pushed back by the Ice queen's guard. She hissed at them,

"No closer."

And that was the end of that. I sighed in frustration but allowed myself to be dragged along, we were going to Lexa's anyway. It's not like I wanted to be anywhere else.

The command tower approached and I clenched my fists in frustration as the double doors to Lexa's meeting room finally opened. My new 'guard' refused to leave me side and protected me from being pushed to the floor along with the queen as Lexa strode over to us. She glanced in my way for a second and smiled in relief before turning her attention back to the Queen.

"Queen Nia of Azgeda."

The ice Queen pulled herself up from the floor and motioned for her guard to stand next to her. I rolled my eyes as her guard grasped my wrist and pulled me along with her. Lexa snapped her eyes towards the guard,

"Tell your guard to let my subject go. She has no part in this."

The ice queen laughed and didn't say anything to her guard who continued to lead me over to the queens side. I spotted my father in the crowd, his anxious face reflected my feelings as he pushed through the crowd to get to us.

"That's the funny thing, Commander. This girl is my subject and so she belongs to me."

Lexa snarled and my mother appeared by her side, hissing along with my sister.

"You speak lies! Mina is Trikru and you will release her NOW!"

I could visibly see the hatred rolling off my sisters tongue as my mother tried to keep her and herself from pouncing. I tried my best to thimble and kick out of my captures hands but it was no use. I may be trained in combat but I am still a teenager with little power against those bigger and stronger than me, especially warriors.

"Mina is of Azgeda."

The ice queen proclaimed proudly and I shivered at the sound of that next to my name. My father finally reached us and grasped me away from the guards hold. The queen smiled up at her son,

"My boy, it is wonderful to see you at last."

Rowan ignored her and growled out,

"What's going on?"

"Mina is of Azgeda blood, isn't that a surprise my boy!"

Rowan looked at me with pained eyes before turning back to his mother,

"Your mistaken mother, Mina is Anya's daughter."

At the sound of her name Anya jerked towards me and with a flying kick cleared the area. I screamed up at the queen,

"Why do you even care where I am from?"

The queen looked at me with a smirk and replied,

"I wasn't being completely honest with you, my darling. That poison would kill anyone but my own family line. We are the only ones who are immune to the nightshade."

My mother and I froze as the ice queen smiled towards her son,

"So when were you going to tell me Rowan? I would have liked to have known that I have a grandchild!"

I swung my body around to look at Lexa who stared at me in disgust. I pleaded with her silently but she shook her head and ignored me. Anya looked devastated as she clutched me to her chest, her face betraying her fragile emotions. Lexa finally spoke up but I would have preferred if she had stayed silent,

"Lock Queen Nia and Princess Mina of Azgeda away."

I was violently ripped from my mother's arms at the same time my heart broke.

"Lexa!"

I screamed out to my older sister but she turned away.

"Lexa don't do this!"

Lexa ignored me as the double doors slammed on my fate.

"No! Release me this instant! I haven't done anything wrong. Get your hands off me."

I screamed and screamed as my former people kicked and dragged me down, down, down to the dungeons. Before I could be thrown into the cell where Queen Nia stood impassively with her guards one of the Trikru flipped me around and tore the braids out my hair furiously. The commander's circle. I was officially being stripped of the commander's love and protection, and at the same time being banished from the collaboration and my clan. I was finally thrown into the cell but was immediately helped up by one of the guards. I politely thanked them before limping over to the corner of the cell, the only corner where a little light would trickle in.

"Why didn't you tell me Mina?"

Queen Nia's voice asked softly as she stared at me from across the cell. Her guards sat around the room, creating a circle in which we were thrust into.

"I didn't think it was a big deal."

I lied and watched in amusmant as all her guards backs stiffened.

"Being the heir to the Azgeda nation is no big deal?"

The queen spat out and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I am not ice nation. I was raised Trikru and I will always be Trikru, anyway I only met my father a few weeks ago and I have only spoken to him a few times. I didn't think it was my business to tell you."

Nia nodded her head while scowling,

"You should have been raised as royalty, you should have grown up in the Azgeda place, not some Trikru mud hut."

I raised my eyebrows at her hateful comment but laughed a little at how oblivious she was to my real childhood.

"I was never actually raised by my mother."

The queen cocked her head to the side and I could sense all of her guards listening in intensively.

"I was kidnapped by the mountain when I was but 6 winters, i only recently left."

My grandmother opened her mouth wide in shock and silence fell across the dungeon.

"You are strong, you will be a worthy heir."

The queen proclaimed proudly causing me to shrug my shoulders,

"Thank you but I don't know the first thing about the Ice Nation. I could never be a worthy leader."

A loud snort filled the dungeon, causing me to twist around and glare at a dark haired guard.

"Do you have something to say about my granddaughter?"

The queen said so furiously I couldn't help but smile. I waved away her protection with a swish of my hand and asked the guard to speak freely. The guard dropped to his knees but held my stair as he spoke,

"You say you are not a worthy leader but you proven time and time again that you are. You escaped the mountain! Something no other has ever done and then you helped WanHeda destroy the mountain! You may be Trikru as well as Ice nation but you belong with us, you are our Princess and we will follow you."

I felt my heart beat with renewed fight at his words. I swelled with so much pride I thought I might burst as I held his gaze and smiled,

"You are very kind, soldier. What is your name?"

The young man smiled at me as I walked over to him and held his hand, helping him up to standing.

"I am Trian, your majesty."

I stared into his beautiful blue eyes, as light as the winter morning sky as we stared at each other. His wavy black hair hung loosely around his face in a messed up but carefully planes way.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, call me Mina."

The soldier surprised me by winking and replying,

"The pleasures all mine, Princess."

An older guard whacked him around the head before smiling to me,

"Excuse his manners, your majesty, he's only recently become a Royal guard."

I cocked my head to the side and grinned at Trian.

"Oh really? How old are you?"

Before he could reply the older guard with kind blue eyes butted in,

"My son is 17 winters."

I nodded at them both and shook the older guards hand. He handed me a packet of what looked like dried nuts and I excepted them gratefully.

"Thank you!"

I exclaimed before digging into them, I threw my head back in happiness at finally having something to eat before laughing at their confused expressions.

"Sorry, i haven't had anything to eat in ages."

The guards all nodded at me before my grandmothers female guard from before grabbed my wrists lightly and led me away.

"What's your name?"

I asked her as she deposited me next to my grandmother.

"She is a night blood."

My grandmother answered for her and I cocked my head in confusion,

"A what?"

The guard explained by lightly cutting her hand with her dagger and holding out her bleeding palm to me.

"It's black!"

I exclaimed as I stared at the strange blood seeping from the wound. My grandmother nodded and laid a hand on her guards shoulder,

"She may be the next commander."

And that was when I remembered that Queen Nia is Lexa's biggest enemy and that I would do anything to stop this guard overthrowing and ultimately killing my own sister.


	20. Chapter 22

I shivered against the cold, barren floor as I curled around myself, trying to conserve body heat. My evening gown didn't really present me with much warmth allowing goosebumps to form across my skin. A soft warm coat suddenly appeared over me, I grasped it and pulled it closer to my neck. I glanced up to see Trian standing over me after gifting me with his coat.

"Mochof."

I thanked him and he shrugged in response before sitting down next to me. We fell asleep like that, me curled up on the floor with Trian sitting protectively to my left.

I awoke to shouting and raised voices as I stretched out my arms and popped my back with a satisfying crack. I looked around the dimly lit dungeon to find my mother standing by the guarded doors. I jumped up quickly and ran over to her where she waited with a smile on her face. As soon as the doors cracked open I flung myself at Anya and buried my head in her shoulder, ignoring the growls from the guards. My grandmother approached my side and stood impassively as my mother and I finished our reunion hug. My mother brushed the loose hair from my face and froze at the condition it was in. My hair had been so violently released from Lexa's circle that it hung in tatters and the occasional bold spot. Her hand shook as she brushed away some dirt from my cheek and kissed my forehead.

"I'm so sorry Mina."

Anya whispered as she stared at me and the disgusting room we occupied.

"This is not your fault noumon. You couldn't stop this, no one could."

My grandmother coughed and held out her hand towards Anya who stared at it in disgust and refused to touch it. A silent battle of will broke out between them as Anya kept me secured at her side.

"So your the woman my son loved."

Her icy voice brought out a snarl from deep within my throat that I coughed to disguise, nobody insulted my mother or spoke badly towards her and lived. Even the Ice Queen. Anya raised a single eyebrow at that and cocked her head to the side in amusement.

"I go by Anya."

I stifled a giggle as the queen stared her down. My mother hated royalty and people who abuse power that they think is there's by some messed up birth system. I guess that includes me now, in a way. The guards around the door grew restless with every passing minute of the exchange and glances darted all over the room. Anya sighed and cleared her throat, motioning for the Lexa's prison guards to enter the room.

"The commander requests the Queen and Mina to see her in the council room immediately."

Immediately an uproar began from the furious guards, intent on keeping their queen safe and protected. The Queen shushed them with a raised eyebrow and slowed herself to be taken without protest. I grabbed Trian's jacket from the floor and slipped it over my shoulders before touching his shaking hand that held me back by the shoulders.

"I will be fine Trian. My mother won't let anything happen to me."

He nodded but only slightly loosened his hold on me. I wiggled out of the rest of it and walked back over to my noumon who raised her eyebrows at me in confusion at the previous exchange and my borrowed item of clothing. I winked at Trian before exiting the cell under the heavy guard of Lexa's men. The corridors got lighter and warmer as we approached the council room. My grandmother grasped my arm suddenly making me spin round to look at her. My mother growled at her but she refused to let go.

"Mina stands with me."

She ordered but I rolled my eyes but went along with what she said, I had no more control of this than I had control over the weather. Anya knocked on the door before the guards on the inside flung the door open and announced our presence,

"Queen Nia and Princess Mina of Azgeda, accompanied by General Anya."

The guards pushed us into a kneeling position infront of the entire council of clans and my own sister. So much for not kneeling for family. Anya made a distressed noise as she saw be kneeling with my head bang but it was someone else who voiced an opinion.

"Really Heda this is ridiculous. Mina hasn't done anything wrong, she is Trikru through and through."

Indra's strongly opinioned voice never failed to make me smile as I lifted my head up to see her standing besides Lexa's throne. Lexa held up a gloved hand and silenced her quickly,

"Enough Indra."

Indra scoffed at her warning and walked over towards me. She grasped my forearms and pulled me to standing, allowing me to lean against her. Lexa glared at me with such hate I felt physically sick.

"Lexa..."

I began but her hate filled glare shut me right up again. My mother walked over to Indra and I, taking a defensive position on my other side. My grandmother rose from her position on the floor and glared at my sister.

"I challenge you."

She spat out and I felt my body clench in fear at her words. No. No this couldn't be happening. Lexa would have to fight to the death to prove her ability and worth as the commander of the 12 clans. She would fight against one of the ice nations most notable warriors and they would fight without mercy. I felt Indra and my mother clench their fists in anger at my side and Lexa's monk preacher man began spitting out some nonsense that I didn't bother to listen to. Lexa would have to take this challenge. Otherwise none would respect her or follow her as Heda. She would fall one way or the other.

"I except your challenge."

Lexa hissed out with a straight, cold face, her no emotions face.

"My son, Prince Rowan will fight for me. Who will be your champion?"

My grandmother replied and I felt my heart stop. Someone I loved or had the potential to love wouldn't live past this challenge. Either my father or my sister would be dead by sunset tomorrow, there was no way Lexa would allow anyone else to fight her own battle. My mouth dropped in horror and Lexa swung her head around to face me in silent apology, but she and I both knew she had no control over this. Lexa swung her gaze over to Clarke quickly, searchingly. But for what none of us knew.

"I fight for myself."

And with that the challenge has begun. Lexa motioned for the guards to take the queen from the room. One of the guards began to approach me and I had no control over my shaking body as the guard got closer and closer. Indra and my mother stepped forward in a protective stance, warning off the approaching guard. Lexa notice our predicament and sighed deeply before waving away the guards with a flick of her wrist.

"I will speak to Mina."

When no one moved she glared to everyone in the room and hissed out,

"Alone!"

The room cleared surprisingly fast even for her after that little outburst. My mother kissed my cheek before darting out the room with Indra close behind her. My father sent me an apologetic look as Queen Nia dragged him out the room, but not before she sent a slight glare to me. Not that I cared, that woman would do no right in my eyes now she has done this. She has put two of the people I love the most in the arena where they would fight to the death. Tomorrow night I will either be fatherless or sister-less. I've seen Lexa fight, I know the odds of her surviving our tenfold my fathers but I still worry for her. I have never seen Prince Rowan fight and for all I know he could be a fighting monster in the arena. He is ice nation royalty and my grandmother did pick him as a champion, all indicating a strong battle ability. I only hope it's not too strong.

"Lexa."

I whispered as she moved away from me and nearer her throne where she sat down again. Lexa placed her face in her palm before looking at me in distress.

"Why did you not tell me Mina? Are you in league with the Ice Nation?"

I shook my head furiously at her words,

"Of course not! How can you say that?"

I pleaded and moved closer to her in agony at her words.

"I only found just before we attacked the mountain, Lexa. I would have told you but it's not my story to tell, it's my mother's past and she wanted it to stay that way. How can you even ask if I have betrayed you? You are my sister and I love you Lexa."

Lexa stared down at me impassively and shook her head at her words,

"I can not let this treason go unpunished, Mina. You are the granddaughter of my biggest enemy and I have told you all my secrets! I have held you close to my heart and you have betrayed my trust and my love."

I began to cry at her words as I sank down to the floor in tears. I could tell by the way she closed her eyes and steadied herself against her throne that what's was coming wasn't good.

"Because of this, I hear by banish you from Polis and TriKru territory. You have until after the fight tomorrow to say your goodbyes and leave. If you refuse to leave you will be executed by my own sword."

The tears overwhelmed me as I screamed out in pain at what she has just done. I would never see her or my mother again. I was no longer TriKru and I was again alone.


	21. Chapter 23

A furious roar filled the room after the doors blew open to reveal my mother. She bared her teeth furiously at Lexa and rushed over to my side where I sat crumpled on the floor before Lexa's feet. She ran her hands all over my arms and pushed my body into her arms, she ran her fingers through my tatty hair in an attempt to calm down my cries but nothing could help me now.

"Why have you done this Lexa!?"

My mother screamed at the commander as she held my shaking body in her arms. Anya's eyes flickered over the room quickly before resting back on Lexa's form furiously.

"I have done what I had to do, general."

Lexa coldly said as she gazed on impassively from her high throne.

"My daughter has done no wrong!"

Anya hissed out quickly in reply to Lexa's harshly uncaring words while Lexa simply raised herself from her throne and began to walk towards the door without a single glance in my direction.

"My word is final. This shall not be discussed again unless you too want to be banished, Anya. For it was you who slept with the prince."

Anya recoiled from her words and visibly flinched against my side as the heavy doors slammed shut on my future. We sat together for a long time, simply soaking up each other's presence before life could catch up to us and we would once again be stripped from each other's arms and lives again. Mother collapsed against my side after a while, allowing me to be the strong one when my whimpers finally subsided. I held my mother and I let her cry without shredding any tears. My mother didn't cry in the way I do or anyone else does. She simply states off into the distance and shakes, this is the only time she is ever truly vulnerable. I scanned the room for threats, be they visible or invisible as my mother let out her emotions by my side. After a while I reached out a tentative hand and stroked some hair away from her face. I wiped her cheeks that were free from tears but I felt the need to do it anyway as I pulled her into one last hug.

"I will be okay noumon." I whispered into her ear as she lightly nodded, "I shall go to Azgeda and find work, I will live mother. And you must do the same."

Anya shook her head at my words and pulled me up to standing,

"I will go with you."

"Lexa needs you more than I do, mother."

Anya shook her head in disgust but I held up a finger to stop her protest,

"You must stay with her when she falls apart, she needs to have someone who loves her in her life or she will grow cold and unfeeling. We will all suffer then."

Anya held up a hand to me cheek and whiled away my dried tears after my episode,

"But I'm your mother."

She whispered out but the words spoke more than a speech could have.

"Your Lexa's mother too."

I replied confidently and after a moment Anya nodded in defeat. There was nothing either of us could do to stop this now. Our lives have not been fated to be together and we must deal with that, no matter how harsh the playing field is. For that is who we are, we are survivors and we survive, even without our loved ones.

I approached the cabin Queen Nia had been given for her stay in Polis and nocked on the door. And unfamiliar guard answered the door and stared at me with a raised eyebrow,

"I'm here to see Queen Nia."

I spoke confidently and with my shoulders back even as the guard took in my messy appearance with disdain. The guard simply shook his head at me but the Queen's voice called out.

"Who is it?"

"It's Mina."

I called back and the door flung open from behind the door to reveal my father and my grandmother. I nodded to the guard at the door before rushing into my father's arms that were held open. He brushed the hair from my face while holding me close to his chest, in our first ever father-daughter hug. The queen coughed after a few moments making me quickly push myself out of my father's hold as I turned to face her with my arms clasped behind my back. I straightened my shoulders and held my head high as she addressed me,

"Mina. How lovely for you to join us. I was worried after Lexa demanded we all leave you two alone. Did anything happen I should know about?"

Even her words tried to get information out of me she could use against the commander and I had to bite my cheek to keep the frown off my face, Lexa will always be my sister even if I am no longer hers.

"I have formally been banished from Trikru lands, I have to leave after the fight."

I spoke calmly even as my eyes darted over to my father in concern for his safety. He would be okay, he had to be okay. I couldn't lose another father figure after Cage. Even thinking about my departed dad sent a lump down my throat I had to quickly swallow to avoid an emotional breakdown yet again. Killing my mum had brought no where near as much pain to me as his death had and that made me feel truly guilty. I loved them both dearly but Cage had truly made me feel like his precious princess, a felling I had never felt before his fatherly love and acceptance, even when I returned as a grounder. I did what I had to do and now I have to live with myself.

"You will come with us to Azgeda."

The queen spoke with conviction as she motioned to her son. I nodded in affirmative to her words and the sneaky snake clasped her hands together in apparent joy.

"You can stay in the palace. Oh your going to love it my granddaughter!"

The queen rushed out in apparent happiness and I narrowed my eyes at her suddenly, why was she so eager to take me into the palace and obviously introduce me to society. Surely it would be better to keep me a secret? She already had an heir in my father, there was no need to drag his name through the mud by introducing a half Trikru daughter after 16 winters. That's not how politics works. My father noticed my discomfort and clasped his hands on my shoulders before facing his mother,

"Actually mother I was thinking that Mina could stay with me."

The queen narrowed her eyes to slits at her only son and shook her head sharply,

"Of course not. She is a princess of Azgeda and she will finish her training in the palace."

Wow, I'm 16 I can decide where I go thank you very much.

"I have actually finished my training, your majesty and I shall look for work in the city."

The silence that erupted from my words sent a shiver down my spine as the queen swung her darkly furious gaze over to me. They say the eyes are Windows to the soul and if that's true her soul was very angry, very very angry. I could almost see the steam rising off her greying hair as she stared me down. My father took one look at her and began to walk towards her but the Queen beet him to his move and dashed towards me. A loud crack sound engulfed the room and a moment later a fiery pain erupted in my cheek. She had hit me. I gasped and raised my hand to my burning cheek as it throbbed with pain. My eyes swelled with tears I quickly pushed back as I stepped away from her in shock. My father stepped infront of me and held his hands out for me,

"There was no need for that mother."

He hissed out in rage as he saw my red cheek but the Queen shouted at him,

"There was every need! The girl is insolent and she must learn."  
She swung her body round to face me once again as she sneered at my pained expression,  
"You do as I say. You do not tell me what you will do and you will defiantly not 'look for work' like a common peasant. You shall replace my traitorous son as my heir and you shall train until I say you see fit to take over, and until then your ever move is controlled by me. I will not have another disgrace to the family name, I will not allow it."

This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all. I don't do well under strict instruction and I defiantly do not do well under matriarchs who think they own me and my every move. I have been looking after myself for years, I am an adult in every way. People my age have full-time jobs and are in serious unions with children and responsibilities, I am no longer a goufa and I refuse to be treat like one any longer. Unfortunately though I don't have much of a choice when it comes to living under Queen Nia's rule - Lexa has made sure of that. So I did what any good girl would do and nodded my head to my grandmother as I kept my chin firmly down in a submissive stance. Inside I raged but that would have to be saved for later, never pick a battle you can't win and all that.

"Trian will show you too your room."

The queen announced suddenly breaking the tense silence and the guard mentioned appeared. I couldn't quite help my smile as his familiarly handsome face came into view along with his matching smirk. My father grasped my hand in comfort as I past him but I paid him no mind, it was not his fault his mother was an unstable cow with anger issues. I grasped Trian's offered arm as we made our way out of the room. The moment we were out of sight his hand creeped up too my still throbbing cheek as he frowned in disgust at my grandmothers harsh treatment towards me.

"I shall get you some salve for that. She should never have hit you."

I thanked him and held onto his arm tighter as we made our way through the crowded streets of Polis. It appeared I was staying on the outside of the city, in one of the many old hotels probably. The crowds around us geared at us in disgust and I felt myself shrinking into Trian's protection as I pushed us through the crowded streets and brought us out near the hotel. He inserted a key into front door and flicked on the lights. The whole building flickered after what looked like years of neglect and I shuddered, this place would be so creepy on my own tonight. Trian noticed my discomfort and squeezed my arm in comfort before helping me towards the stairs and leading me towards my room. When we approached if he handed me another key that unlocked the heavy door as we pushed it open together. The room revealed a clean, double bed and what looked like an attached bathroom. It was nice enough but there would be no way I could sleep with the threat of the fight and the isolation of this building looming over me. This building is plain creepy with no-one else in it. It must be the reason why the queen instructed me to stay her. Subtle hints that she wasn't very happy with me. If you could count a slap and obvious threats as subtle, for her it probably was.

"Are you okay, Mina?"

Trian asked, shaking me out of my daze as we sat on the big, heavily pillowed bed. I nodded to his answer but smiled as he drew my hand into his lap. He really was very sweet.

"I'm fine Trian, honestly. I'm just tired."

He motioned to the bed and jumped off the furs as he looked over to the window, casually making sure everything was safe and secure. I shrugged to answer his statement before whispering out, almost silently but I could tell he heard me by the flick in his pixie shaped ears as he registered my words.

"I'm worried I won't be able to sleep."

He crossed the room over to me and to my surprise rapped his arms around my waist. After a few moment I hesitantly placed my arms around his waist in turn. The hug was compassion created and it felt very nice. His warm body stirred a feeling deep within myself I had never quite felt before, cashing a smile to tug at the corners of my mouth. Before I could convince my self not to tell him I told him,

"I don't want to be alone."

The words felt lighter after they left my mouth and I realised how true they really were. I felt alone, I felt isolated. Lexa banished me, Anya would be a stranger to me again as soon as I left, my father was basically a stranger and my mountain parents had rejoined the stars. I had no one and it was taking its tole on me, no human likes to be alone. Trian drew back from our hug hesitantly and swept his thumb across my cheeks,

"I will stay with you."

My heart beat frantically between my rib cage as I processed his words. He wanted to stay? He cared? Trian smiled at my conflicted expression and he motioned towards the bed,

"Get into bed Mina, you need your sleep."

I nodded at him in conferment and sleigh walked over towards the bed as I unlaced my boots and shrugged off my jacket. I had on my long evening dress still and I really didn't want to sleep in this again. Trian noticed my predicament and stripped off his top. I raised my eyebrows at him as he threw it over to me and motioned towards the bathroom,

"Go change Princess, your never going to be able to sleep like that."

His bare chest was really going to distract me if he kept this up but I managed to stumble into the bathroom and strip out of my evening gown that had been ripped and muddied so much it resembled more of an expensive rag. I threw it into the corner in disgust and breathed in the heavy masculine scent that encased me when I slid Trian's shirt over my body. His top fell down to the middle of my thighs so I felt covered enough to step out of the bathroom. What I saw nearly sent me falling to the ground in a heap. Trian sat on top of the furs, his heavily muscled chest clearly visible as his sleeping body took deep breaths. His light hair made him look like such an angel as I sucked up my courage and climbed onto the other side of the bed and turned to face him as my eyes fluttered closed with a smile gracing my lips.


	22. Chapter 24

I awoke to the soft pounding of a beating heart. The sounds was so relaxing it caused me to smile and snuggle in closer to the warmth that accompanied the comforting sound before my mind fully caught up with what was happening. There was someone in my bed, someone who I was snuggled up with so closely our legs were intwined together as I lay snuggled up to his side with his arm holding me securely to his chest. His bare chest. Oh my dear God.

I shifted slightly to release my arm from the mighty grasp Trian kept it in while he still slept. My movement caused him to awaken and his eyes slowly blinked open. His eyes showed confusion for an ounce of a second before his eyes flickered up to mine and smiled the most amazing smile I had seen in years. We stared into each other's eyes for a while, dark eyes into blue. The light in his eyes caused a matching smile of my own to appear and I felt the happiness all the way down to my little toes. After a little while I grew cold and whispered up to him,

"Good morning."

I snuggled back into his side, pressing my back into his front to find the most comfortable warmth I had ever experienced. Trian stayed still for just a moment, allowing me to get comfortable before he wrapped an arm around my front and cuddled me strongly against himself. He let out a deep sigh I felt tickle on the back of my neck, causing me to giggle at the tickily sensation.

"Good morning, Mina."

We stayed like that for what seemed like seconds but the sky would have a different idea. We would have been perfectly content to stay their for hours upon hours, basking in each other's presence but a loud knocking on the door caused that all to end. We quickly separated and shot each other panicked looks, this was bad. The knocking on the door intensified do I called out while pressing my finger to Trian's lips to keep him quiet.

"Two seconds please!"

Trian smiled beneath my finger almost causing me to giggle but that would give us away so I clamped my mouth and amusement down. I walked over to the bathroom, opened the door and roughly pushed Trian into it. I motioned for him to stay silent and he nodded before shutting the bathroom door behind him and staying quiet. I looked down to my attire and grimaced. Hopefully whoever was behind that door wouldn't realise that I was wearing Trian's shirt. I fingered the frayed edges and had to fight to keep down a smile as I made a dash for the door and pulled it open with a loud squeak. Indra stood there with slightly moist eyes and a clean pile of clothes in her hand. A loud sob erupted from my throat as I flung myself into her open arms. She quickly encased me in her strong hold and lifted me up, back into the room where no one could see us. Indra shut the door behind her and allowed us to crumple to the floor.

"It's going to be okay, goufa. You're going to be okay."

Indra repeated into my hair over and over again as her free hand rubbed calming circles onto my back. After a few moments I pulled away from her slightly and rested my forehead against her own. We took a few deep breaths together before I spoke,

"I will survive Indra. Even as a traitor I have somewhere to go, ice nation will take me in."

Indra nodded at my words and moved away from me so she could stand up and then she reached a hand down to me,

"You have become very important to me in such a short amount of time Mina, and now I will loose yet another person important to me. Promise me that if you are ever in trouble you will seek me out, and I will come running."

I looked into Indra's dark eyes shimmering with sadness, all over me leaving. And to think she hated me when I first arrived.

"I will find a way to contact you if I am ever in need of help. I promise."

Indra hugged me one last time before her fingers wiped away the moisture from my eyes and her back straightened, back came the general. She clasped her hand onto my back,

"I will hold you to that. Now, get dressed, Anya wants to see you and take you shopping before you go."

I thanked Indra but when she didn't leave I realised she expected me to get dressed immediately. I swallowed and made my way to the bathroom loudly, hoping Trian was out of sight when I opened the door. I opened it slightly before dashing inside as quickly as I could, hoping Indra in her state of emotion hadn't noticed anything unusual. I shut the door behind me and swung around when I felt a pair of strong arms hug me sprung the waist. I leaned into his touch as he whispered into my ear,

"You don't know how tortured I've been, hiding in here while you cried out there. I've been wanting to hug you ever since I got in here."

I smiled at his words and spun around on my tippy toes to deepen the hug.

"Thank you. Now, turn around so I can get changed!"

He smirked at my whispered words and motioned to the cracked mirror hanging on the wall opposite. I silently breathed a sigh of relief he was a gentleman enough to point that out and not just take a peak. I playfully grabbed his hands and placed them over his eyes before I pulled him into the corner of the room. I leaned into his neck from behind and whispered,

"Stay there."

He saluted me before placing his hand back over his eyes as I scrambled into the clothes Indra kindly brought to me. The heavy leather trousers would help protect me from the cold in Azgeda and would do well to protect me from any battle wounds I would surely endure. The top laced up in the front and so took quite some time for me to tie and tighten sufficiently. I slipped on my old jacket Indra must have found and my worn boots from my time with Clarke, these would do perfectly. My hair was another problem, I couldn't do this myself it was simply too long and Indra had no experience with braids, having short hair herself. A soft hand on my shoulder alerted me to Trian's presence as he touched my head in silent question. I was curious but nodded anyway, this would be interesting. His expert hands quickly unwound my old braids and began to twist and pull the hair into place. After a few minutes he turned me around gently and placed a hand on my cheek. I smiled up at him before pushing him gently aside to have a look at his handy work in the mirror. It was simply beautiful. My hair crossed over my head in a criss-cross milk braid before leading into smaller braids down my back. Half of my hair was still out, but it was all pulled back from my face and perfectly suitable for any activity I would face. I touched my hair gently so not to ruin it and felt it's perfection, it was beautiful. Trian stood by my side, our eyes met in the mirror. I turned around slightly so I stood in front of him and slowly kissed his cheek. His face began to colour, causing me to giggle.

"Mina? Are you okay in there?"

Indra's voice called out causing me to silently gasp and for Trian to place a hand over my mouth to stop any other sound that would emerge and give him away. After I regained my speech I nodded at him that he could remove his hand and called out,

"I'm fine Indra! I shall just be two seconds."

I could hear her grumbling from behind the door about me and my mother both taking forever in bathrooms...at least I had a reason. My mother just liked her war paint to be perfect. She could cope with no less. Trian placed a hand on my chin and lifted my face up slowly so my eyes would meet his. W seemed to share a silent convocation just by meeting eyes, black to blue. I pulled away from his grasp with one last longing look thrown to him before I opened the door and dashed back out to meet Indra. She glanced at my hair in confusion,

"How did you do that?"

Shit. Oh well I could roll with this,

"I did it myself. I had to do my own hair in the mountain, it made me learn a few tricks."

My heart clenched at the memory of my old life but I shoved it down and smiled at Indra. She looked at my hair in disbelief but I could tell she didn't want to question it and accidentally drag up old wounds. I headed to the door and basically pushed Indra through,

"Let's go meet my mother."

We finally excited that dreary building and made our way back into the centre of Polis. I received many hate filled glares but Indra glared straight back and soon the shouts of "traitor" died down. It was nothing I couldn't handle myself but it sure helped having someone care about you enough to protect you, even from harsh words by strangers. We made our way passed an art stall when I noticed a very familiar head of blonde hair. Clarke.

"Clarke! Heya blondie."

I called out causing her to turn towards my voice with a smile upon her face at me old nickname. When we traveled together it was a regular thing for me to call her by our shared hair colour. She strolled towards us and placed a comforting hand upon my shoulder. I leaned in and kissed her cheeks in greeting.

"It's good to see you Mina, I was worried you would leave before I had a chance to say goodbye."

I scoffed and flipped some of her hair from her shoulder causing her to glare half-heartedly at me,

"Of course not! Travelling companions for life right?"

"Always. Make your way to Arkadia soon, I'm sure everyone would love to see you again."

I raised my eyebrows at that thinking of Raven but Clarke just shrugged her shoulders,

"Hey Bellamy certainly became very protective of you, Monty and Jasper miss you as well."

I thanked her for her kind offer before making my way back to Indra's side as we continued on our little journey to find my mother. Anya was not a person to be kept waiting, even Lexa would never dare arrive late to any appointment set by the scary blonde herself.

"Goufa."

My mother's voice called out softly as Indra and I approached one of the larger clothing stalls. Anya stood leaning against the side of the shop, dagger in hand and smirk firmly in place. I walked over to her and hugged her quickly, trying not to notice how her arms trembled as they held me. Once I pulled away from her I realised Indra had disappeared to leave us on are own. Anya hooked my arm through her own and held back a grimace as she took in my new hairstyle. I touched it carefully and shrugged my shoulders at her. I could tell she remained suspicious as to who I was close enough to too have my hair done by but she kept her mouth firmly shut as she dragged me into the first shop.

"Mother I really don't need all this stuff."

I groaned towards my frantic noumon as she basically ran around shop after shop trying her very best to equip me with as many things as she possibly could. After an hour of this I knew it was time to stop her. I walked over to her as she sorted through woolly hats and placed my hands on her shoulders, spinning her around to face me. Her eyes shimmered with such a distant look I could instantly tell that she wasn't completely here. I shook her roughly by the shoulders and watched with satisfaction as her eyes returned to their usual sharp definition as she finally looked at me. I knew this would be hard for her but I never knew she would take it this hard. This was different somehow. This time I was leaving under the threat of treason, not because I wanted and needed to before as I did with Clarke and not as I had left as a child, carried away by a mountain man. This time she had time to prepare for my leaving and also questions to ask herself. I pulled my mother into my body heat and whimpered slightly against her.

"It's going to by okay, noumon."

Anya nodded as she held me but couldn't bring herself to say any words as we silently left the shop. Mid-day was fast approaching, soon it would be time to witness the fight where either my sister or my father would be killed. Soon it would be time to loose somebody else I love, and I could do absolutely nothing about it.


	23. Chapter 25

"The time has come."

My mother's soft voice called out as we sat side by side in my hotel room. I took a deep breath in and then one out, sunset was approaching, the time had come. I jumped up from my bed and pushed the windows open, gazing down across the city of Polis while trying to receive some much needed fresh, clean, cold air. After a moment I picked up my backpack Anya and I bought earlier in the day and swung it over my shoulder, inside it all my worldly possessions lay. Anya walked towards me while I laced up my boots and placed a large amount of money in my palm. I looked up at her in confusion and shook my head at her while she pressed it into my palm, urging me to accept the money.

"Noumon I don't need this."

"You will goufa, you need money if you are to survive on your own."

Anya proclaimed with a slight sob towards the end of her words. I sighed and after finishing lacing my boots I ran my fingers through her tattered hair,

"I am Ice Nation royalty mother. I will not need money until I can earn in myself."

Anya shook her head again but I pressed the money firmly back into her palm after only taking a tiny amount of the total sum she tried to impose on me, we didn't have time for this, Lexa needed Anya more at this moment than I did.

"You must go to Lexa, mother. I shall witness the fight before I leave, I shall not disappear without saying goodbye again."

Anya quickly hugged me again before swiftly departing the room, probably so I wouldn't see the glistening tears I was sure had grown in her eyes. I wiped my own mostly-dry eyes while pushing my shoulders back and tipping my face up to the sky, I could do this. It would be alright, I would be alright. The drums began to beat after a while so I took that as my que, it was time to go if I wanted to see the fight to end all fights. I ran towards the meeting place while hundreds of other villagers and clans people ran with me, we all ran to witness our commander fight to prove her loyalty and strength. Only she wasn't my commander anymore, but she would always be my sister. Even if she didn't see me like that anymore and we shared no blood relatives. I pushed and pushed my way through the dense crowed until I reached the front and spotted Clarke standing on her own looking lost in her emotions. I walked up to her and laid my hand on her shoulder. She jumped but smiled when she realised it was just me,

"I'm glad your here Mina."

I simply nodded at her before walking towards my father who stood to the side of the ring looking at me directly. He confidently approached me, his steps turning into more of a walk as he neared. Rowan cupped my face instantly while resting his forehead against my own, I could feel his restless breaths against my face, I could feel how much this was taking a toll on him. I kissed his cheek in good luck as he squeezed me close,

"I don't want to leave you."

My father whispered into my ear as I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces while a sob burst its way out my body,

"I've only just found you, princess."

He continued holding me close as he said his goodbyes, making me shake with sadness in his strong hold. I pulled away from him slightly and looked up to see his mother, my grandmother, glaring at us for daring to show such a display of emotion. But there was nothing I could do to stop it, I had to say goodbye to my father if this all went badly.

"May we meet again, daddy."

I spoke to him softly as I pulled away from his tight grasp and made my way back to Clarke's side. I desperately wanted to talk to Lexa but there was no way she would let me, a traitor, talk to her let alone talk to her like an equal in such a public place. I sent her a sad look which she ignored pointedly as she stared at Clarke and Clarke stared back. I totally ship it.

"ROWAN!"

My mother's cry had me swinging around on the balls of my feet to see her sprinting through the crowd to my father's shocked side. She flung herself at him and he caught her slim body in amazement as she roughly placed her lips on his and he hurriedly returned the desperate kiss. Wow. Time to be looking away... I turned back around, away from my parents but this time with a small smile dancing across my lips. A hand on my back caused me to look behind me in confusion. Trian. I sighed in relief and accepted his open arms eagerly while relaxing into his hold, with my back to his chest as the war drums stopped, causing my parents to separate as the competition was forced to begin. My mother spotted me so she raced over to me while glancing at Trian who stood behind me with his arms around my waist in confusion. I shook my head slowly at her, now was not the time for this. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight as she stared at me with heart-stricken eyes. She knew her love was going to die, from that kiss I had just partially witnessed I could tell that my mother still loved my father with all her heart but she also loved Lexa as a daughter of the heart. I clung to her hand, holding onto someone who I could always depend on while Trian's presence left me feeling warm, fuzzy and protected. The Ice queen sat down upon her throne while she motioned for the competition to begin, that cow. I glared daggers at her while she simply raised an eyebrow at me before turning her attention back to her son's fight against the Heda.

My father had Lexa pinned to the ground with his spear aimed at her heart...no...no! This couldn't be happening! He brought his hand back, ready to strike but Lexa rolled out of the way just in time as she scrambled with grace to her feet. She was a trained warrior and she would not go down without a fight, but then again so was Rowan. Spectators cheered as she moved out of the way of certain death, Clarke certainly looked pleased if the smile brightening her face and the relived sigh escaping her body was any indication. She was probably relived for her people though, of course. What other reason could there possibly be?

Moments later the situation was reversed. Rowan had stumbled allowing Lexa to take the offence once again as she decked him under the chin and pushed him to the ground with a powerful lunge. My father lay panting on the ground in a blood of blood from his bleeding nose but he kept a smile on his face. He always knew it would end like this. A scream escaped my lungs as I hurled myself towards my father only to be stopped by Trian's encasing arms. I screamed again but this time I screamed into Trian's chest. He turned my around to place my head above his beating heart so I could listen to the calming rhythm. My mother's hold on my hand turned into a death grip as her body tensed with fear. The ice queen coldly called out,

"If you die you don't die a Prince of Azgeda."

What a wonderful mum, and that was my grandmother... She needs to shut up. I screamed once again against Trian's chest and began pounding against his chest, screaming to be released so I could help my father. Maybe even save him. Lexa and Rowan both looked up at my scream causing Rowan's smug smile to disappear a little as he stared at us, his distraught daughter and his shaking lover. What a family huh. Lexa caught my eye, begging for forgiveness but finding none. I had none to give, I had used it all up a long time ago.

"Blood must have blood."

She whispered before raising the spear off my father's chest and hurling it into the Ice Queen's chest. I watched in silent horror as blood pooled over her clothes and out of her mouth before she dropped, dead. Lexa grinned and helped the stunned Rowan up off the ground.

"Long live King Rowan of Azgeda!"

Lexa screamed out while the crowd went wild. I shouted my father's name before hurled myself towards him with my other parent hot on my heels. Trian had released me in shock when his queen had died, the shock finally led onto happiness when my father's name was crowned as King. My father rung his arms around me and my mother as we both hugged him for all he was worth. Our family was finally alive and although it could not stay together we had this moment and that was enough, for now. I became worried that Lexa had no one to run to her but relaxed when I saw she ran to Clarke and the two conversed happily, I was so thankful she had someone to care for now. Even if Clarke was being stubborn for the sake of being stubborn. It wouldn't last long, if I learnt one thing from my time spent with my travelling companion it was that she couldn't resist a pretty face. *cough Niylah cough*

When the sky began to darken I glanced back over to where the IceKru stood, prepared to leave with their horses packed and restless. My mother and father had disappeared after the fight for some much needed catching up leaving me alone as I paced the training area. Lexa would not say goodbye, of that I was certain and it broke my heart. I would never hug, nor kiss, nor converse with my sister ever again, as long as we both shall live. There would be no tearful goodbyes, no promise to see each other again and no sisterly heart-to-hearts. It was over, our friendship was over. With a mighty sigh I sank to my knees and plunged my fingers deep into the soil. I continued on with my scraping away of the soil, determined to finish this last thing as if my very being depended on it. I would leave something for Lexa to read after I had gone, she would not get rid of me without at least a few words. My feet drew me back to admire my markings in the ground with a hand placed on my hip,

' _Sister, the story of life is quicker than the wink of an eye, the story of love is hello and goodbye...until we meet again._  
 _M'_

"Need a hand with that?"

I swung around from my position half-on/half-off the huge ice nation horse to see a smirking Trian. I huffed playfully but smiled at him all the same,

"These horse are...unusually large."

In truth these horses were bigger than any animal I had seen before, certainly bigger than any animal I had ridden and I was finding it extraordinarily difficult to mount such a beast. Trian snorted and cocked one of his eyebrows up with a smirk growing upon his lips,

"And you are...unusually small."

I rolled my eyes at his comment as he reached towards me to hoist me up but clung on to him tightly never the less. With a strong arm around my waist he hoisted me up into the saddle before shifting me very far forward on the horse. I looked at him in confusion,

"What are you doing?"

Trian simply placed his leg onto the stirrup and hoisted himself up behind me, shifting his body dangerously close to my own. I took some deep, measured breaths shouting at my body to not betray me by shivering or blushing in response to the very attractive young man behind me, gripping my waist tightly. Trian moved his lips close to my ear so he could whisper quietly,

"It was either Fendeall or myself to ride with you, and I would prefer it if you weren't so close to another man."

Wait...what? I felt my cheeks darkening with colour at his words as I realised the implications of them. He didn't want me close to Fendeall? Fendeall was another member of the guard if my memory proved correct, nobody I particularly knew or cared about. Did that mean he cared about me? He was certainly being strangely possessive when he had absolutely no reason to be, I doubt that man even saw me as anything more than I child. At 16 winters I was hardly a child but my petite size led to some unfortunate views on that, not that I minded to much when it came to free food and protection. But for some reason I didn't want Trian to see me as a child, although I knew that it was unlikely he did with him being only a year older than myself at 17 winters.

"Mina."

My mother called out hesitantly as I fixed my gaze on her, she was currently looking like a dawarf thanks to my father's looming presence right over her shoulder. We simply looked st each other for a long while, trying to convey with simply eye contact how much love we shared for each other and how much that would never change. I blinked away the tears formed in my eyes as my mother's eye contact broke due to Lexa's call from the distance. The sun was getting dangerously low for a traitor like myself, I needed to be safely out of Polis before the darkness came otherwise the people of Polis would open fire on me with clear intentions to string me up and leave me to burn. Death by fire was the way the very worst traitors were killed and I had no misguided thoughts on the fact that many of Lexa's people would have loved to see that happen while I screamed at the horrendous pain of being burnt alive.

"I have to leave, noumon."

Anya nodded at my words but went no where. She kissed Rowan's cheek before he left her with pain clearly written all over his face to mount his own horse to take us to Azgeda. The path to the snowy mountains was a hard one, one that would take us many days and nights but we would get there, especially with the queens body and the news that a new King had risen. It would cause quite the drama I'm sure.

"Yu gonplei ste non odon."  
 _Your fight is not over_


	24. Chapter 26

"Are we nearly there yet?"

I asked Train while I sat slumped into his chest, allowing him to take control of the horses reigns. Trian let out a little huff of laughter before straightening himself up when he replied,

"Unfortunately the answer is still no, and it will remain no for many more days."

Ughhh why did I ever agree to ride with this douche? Why did I ever agree to go to Azgeda for that matter? This was ridiculous my ass was already sore and we had only been riding for a day. We had not yet stopped to make camp as my father declared he wanted to keep going until we were safely out of Lexa's territory. I was free game now, free game that would soon be killed if a hunting party caught up with us. My father had stayed mostly silent throughout the whole journey, leading the front of the group and leaving me to talk to Trian. We had never had much chance to talk but I understood that he needed time to get to grips with loosing my mother once again, we both did. Anya was a very special person, a person that neither of us could ever forget but we also had to learn to move on and live without her.

Rowan placed his hand into the air, Palm facing up in the signal to stop. He dismounted his horse and began walking towards me, I watched in amusement as Trian quickly created some space between our bodies and withdrew his arms from around my side while handing me the reigns. Somebody didn't want to be in trouble I snickered.

Trian jumped down from the horse and then grabbed my waist to lift me off the horse. I stumbled at the sudden movement, placing my hands on his chest to steady myself. His muscles felt hard and defined under my palm and I felt my breath hitch when I looked up at him. He looked down at me with the softest smile on his face while I gazed at him from under my lashes.

"Mina?"

Rowan's harsh voice shocked me out of my state gazing up at Trian, causing me to stumble away from him with red cheeks. Trian chuckled under his breath but quickly made his way away from my father and back towards the other guards. I stepped towards my father who held his hands out for my taking. I grasped them with a smile as he gazed over me, checking I was uninjured. When he appeared satisfied with my state he spoke again,

"We shall camp here tonight."

Answers of, 'Yes King Rowan.' Rang about the camp as the soldiers dismounted from their horses in order to set up the tents and start a campfire to keep us warm and cook some meat. My stomach rumbled at the thought at dinner causing me self consciously place a hand over my stomach and shrug my shoulders at my snickering father. A hunting party quickly gathered by the edge of the woods and a sudden thought occurred to me, this was not ice nation territory they would have no idea how to hunt. The animals living under the mountain in the sun behaved completely different to the beasts upon the cold cold mountains.

"I shall assist the hunting party."

I told my father and he nodded while I made my way over to the small group of hunters. I smiled at them and freed my daggers from my boots, sheathing them into my waist band for better reach.

"Ready to go?"

I asked the hunting party causing one of them to glance at me in confusion,

"Princess Mina there is no need for you to accompany us."

I rolled my eyes at him and stamped one of my feet into the ground, causing a sound like thunder to get their attention.

"I want to."

The men looked to each other in silent debate but they soon realised they could do nothing about my presence, their King had no problem with it so they would have to put up with his annoying daughter. At least for now. I giggles as we started making our way through the woods, the inexperienced hunters snapping twig after twig, generally sounding like a group of elephants. After a while I grew bored of their antics and crouched into a low position, springing into a nearby evergreen tree. That soon got their attention.

"The princess! Where has that brat gone?"

One of the men shouted in panic, immediately causing a search for me to begin. The little princess alone in the woods what a travesty!

"The King is going to kill us if she's dead!"

One other roared out as he trampled under my tree, perfect. With a flying jump I released my hold on the tree and landed onto his back. He screamed but I quickly covered his mouth as the rest of the party heard enough to turn towards us in confusion. I grinned manically at them, probably looking like a complete nut case. I jumped off the mans back as he began to grow angry,

"I have had quite enough of you lot tramping through these woods like elephants! You will step where I step and you shall stay quiet while I hunt."

The men grumbled between themselves but when an older man began to follow me, carefully placing his feet into my footprints the others followed the example of their elder. Smart men.

A deer. Finally, I was starting to get conceded that these idiots had frightened off every mammal in the near miles. Luckily or unluckily for the deer that wasn't quite the case. Silently I sunk down into my heels, grasping my dagger in my palm. With a sudden lunge forward I threw the dagger with such force that it entered the deer and flew out the other side. The deer jerked for a moment before falling to the floor, dead as a door nail. The men behind me stared at me in shock as I walked towards the deer and collected my knife. I clicked my fingers at the two men who tied the hoofs to a long stick to hoist the animal over their shoulders.

"Take the food back to camp, we shall continue on."

They nodded their agreement and left with the deer, at least someone was following instructions. This time we managed to come across a large boar and a calf grazing by a small steam. I cocked my fingers in signal to the huntsmen to attack and they did just that as I sat back and watched with interest. They charged with great force and might but so loud that it would awaken the dead. Luckily for us this breed of boar were relatively slow and so the men managed to make short work of them. A few moments later two dead animals lay by my feet causing me too grim up at the men. I grabbed the nearest one and whacked my palm into his,

"High five! Well done man."

The man looked at me in confusion before nodding and stepping away from me.

"Right. Let's find some logs and carry these bad boys back to camp."

I'm pretty sure that's when they decided I was bat shit crazy. The walk back to camp took longer this time with two heavy animals but we managed to make it there before the sun completely disappeared and a little light remained to cast forbidding shadows. I stepped out of the cover of the woods looking half mad with messed up hair sticking everywhere, dirt smeared on my face and animal blood on my hands. I had taken the chance to re-draw my war paint on with some dark mud I found on the way back it made me feel more secure in myself, more familiar.

Trian noticed my messed up state and winked at me from his place building the fire with my deer already cooked over it. My father ran up to me as the hunters walked over to the fire, rowdy with happiness over their new skills and food. Rowan ran his hand over my arms in concern,

"Mina! Are you alright daughter?"

I rolled my eyes at his concern, I grew up in the woods (well kinda) I could handle myself! I pushed his hands off me and frowned up at him,

"I'm perfectly fine Father. I simply had to show your hunters how to hunt."

He rolled his eyes at me but slanted his head to the side as he caught sight of my bare shoulder, my top had ripped slightly after my climb.

"Why do you have a tattoo of a star and moon on your back?"

I gulped. That tattoo meant more to me than anyone would ever understand, the star represented my dad, Cage, and the moon represented my mum, . They were dead but I still believed they looked down on me from the sky, loving me even after their deaths. I pulled my top over my shoulder with a shaky hand and tried to pull away from my father but he wouldn't let me,

"Tell me Mina."

I shook my head at him but he stays exactly where he was, not moving and not wavering. I grew angry then, how dare he think he can talk to me like this!

"I got them after I killed my own mum and dad in the battle of the mountain."

I hissed out at him causing him to wrinkle his eyes at me in confusion,

"I'm pretty sure Anya and I are still alive, Mina."

Wow. He really knew nothing. I had told him before that I was held in the mountains but I don't think he understood that I was also accepted by another family while playing mountain girl. I rolled my eyes at him in frustration,

"I had another set of parents once upon a time! My mum and dad raised me from the time I was 7 till the time I killed them with my own hands at 16."

My father stood there looking at me in silence. His confusion shon upon his face along with hurt and sorrow. He slowly reached out a hand towards me but I turned around and walked quickly back towards the camp, leaving my father standing there with pain in his eyes. Trian quickly noticed me walking towards him and held out his arms for me to run into. I gladly did and sobbed against his chest as he rubbed pattens across my back in an effort to soothe me.

"Shhh Angel shhh."

He softly cooed to me as he quickly led me away from the gaze of the other guards and people of the mountains. We entered a medium sized tent that Trian informed me was my own for the duration of our travel. I spied the soft pile of animal furs in the corner of the tent and slowly made me way over to it, stripping off my outer layers as I went, leaving me in nothing but my top and knickers.

With a slight blush on my face I crawled into the furs all the while aware of Trian's watchful gaze. I patted the side of the bed and finally looked up into his eyes. His eyes spoke volumes to me, they spoke of love, lust and more emotion than he would ever admit. With a sudden rush of bravery I pushed the furs away from me and removed my top. Trian instantly strode over to me. My hands went to his hair as he ferociously forced our lips together. I moaned against him and pulled him closer, causing us to fall against the furs. His hands roamed my mostly bare body in wonder as I began to roam him as well. His kisses over took me, his touches awakened something within me that had never before seen the light of day. I wanted him. No, I needed him.

I reached up and pulled of his jacket and top leaving me with the glorious sight of his chest. I pulled him securely against me, moaning at the sensation of bare skin against bare skin. Trian began to remove his bottoms but before he did he rested himself on his elbows and looked into my eyes,

"Are you sure Mina?"

I nodded immediately, I was never more sure about anything in my life. Trian smiled and kissed me on the lips before letting his kisses roam downwards. He then removed the rest of our clothing and placed me securely on the furs.


	25. Chapter 27

"Morning beautiful."

Train whispered as he pushed some of my wayward hair out of my sticky face. I turned around to face him and cuddled into his chest, sighing with the morning bliss. He traced his hand down the back of my spine drawing little pattens in the bring morning light.

"I don't want too move. Like ever."

I told him seriously while clutching onto him desperately for all the heat he provided. All the heat he had so willingly shared last night.

"I am perfectly happy with that."

I giggled at his reply and winked at him,

"I'm sure you are!"

Trian chucked against me before pushing me down into the bed with him sitting over me. The new position allowed us to hear better the outside world causing me to sigh and sit up. Sounds of packing and rushing around could be clearly heard, we would have to be going on our way very soon by the looks of it. The tent suddenly became a lot lighter as the outside flap of my tent slowly drew open.

"Mina? Are you in here? We have to get going soon you have to get up."

Shit. That was my dad coming into the tent where Trian and I sat very naked. Quickly thinking up a reply I rushed out,

"Father! I shall be out in a moment I'm getting changed!"

I panicked and it was clear in my voice, Trian too looked panicked with horror clearly displayed across his face at the thought of his King finding him in bed with me, his only daughter. I placed a hand quickly over his mouth to cover any escaping sounds as my father grumbled but proceeded to move away from my tent. I removed my hand and allowed myself to relax with a big sigh. Trian climbed out of the furs and I quickly followed him into the main area where our clothes lay scattered. I really wanted a shower right now. If only such things existed outside of the mountain, if they even still stood now. I stretched, raising my arms up into the sky and making s noise that resembled a baby dinosaur causing Trian to look at me with such adoration,

"Your so precious."

I giggled at his words and wound my arms around his neck, kissing the side of his face.

"We have to get dressed."

He groaned out as I continued in my persistent kisses. When my kisses traveled downwards he groaned,

"Okay maybe 5 minutes."

"I really need to go to the lake."

I told Trian as I finished getting dressed into the clothes I wore yesterday. Hopefully someone would have some clean ones for me, or they would allow me time to go to the lake. Trian kissed my cheek one last time before rushing from my tent to return to his guard duties in a hope no one had noticed his absence. I tided my tent, collecting all the furs and placing them in a large saddle bag so the tent could be packed up by one of the guards as soon as I left. I walked over to where a small mirror lay and picked it up, groaning at my bed-dragged appearance. My hair stuck out in all directions and it really needed re-braiding. I undid the existing braid and would it into a simple single braid, tying in some beads for luck on our journey.

"Did you sleep okay Mina?"

My father asked me innocently as we road ahead of the group. He had insisted on riding with me this time claiming he wanted to spend some time together after our heated conversation yesterday. I grinned at the thought of just how great my night had been,

"I sleep great thank you."

We road together in silence before my father asked the question I could tell he had been waiting to ask,

"Did you care for him? Your other...father?"

Oh. He felt belittled. Just like Anya did when she first learned of and Cage. Not that it matters now, with them being dead. I turned my head towards my father who carried on facing straight ahead but I could see how deeply he wanted me to say no. That he was always my father and that there had never been someone who cared for me more, someone who I cared for more as a father figure. But that would be lying and lying is useless to family.

"I loved him. He was my dad and I miss him every single day."

My answer cause him to nod but not look at me. I rolled my eyes at his childish behaviour but continued my confession anyway.

"I haven't know you very long Rowan. All my life the only information I had about you was that my mother met you when she was very young and regretted it. It's hardy like growing up with a father."

Rowan did turn to me then with pain in his eyes as he swallowed, causing his Adam's apple to bob.

"I'm so sorry about that Mina. But it was so much safer for you if I knew nothing about you and you knew nothing about me. You saw my mother, imagine growing up under her guidance. It's a miracle I'm not more psychopathic than I am. I didn't want that life for you, I thought Anya would raise you well. I had no idea you would be raised by two mountaineers I have never even met! I'm so sorry your childhood was so difficult but I still stand by my decision to keep you and your mother safe by leaving. I only hope you will let me make it up to you now."

I nodded furiously at him after his speech, a slight smile gracing my lips.

"I understand, I really do Father. Cage will always be my dad but I'm open to you being my father, it is rightfully your position after all."

Rowan smiled at me,

"Thank you Mina."

We lapsed into silence once again, this time though we both felt comfortable in each other's presence and company. My stomach rumbles suddenly causing me to grin up at him sheepishly. He laughed and motioned me over to him as he turned around on his horse to open a small saddle bag. He held up a small box of dried, salted meat and threw it to me. I caught it graciously and began digging in, sighing at the delicious smell. I looked back at the group behind us and motioned to my father that I was going to slow down to catch up with them. He nodded and slowed as well so he could talk with the leading huntsman. I approached Trian who grinned at me widely when he saw me approach.

"Hey angel, pass me some?"

I smiled at him as I handed him a hand full of the dried meat as our horses brushed against each other.

"How was the talk with your father?"

"It was good. We understand each other now."

Trian nodded at me reply, suddenly grasping my horses reins from me. When I shot him a confused look accompanied by a raised eye brow he explained,

"You must be tired from last night. I can keep your horse on track for a while if you want to sleep."

I blushed slightly at his implication but nodded all the same, I felt dead on my feet from the tiny amount of sleep I got last night. And all the exercise.

"Thanks Trian."

He smiled at me and secured my horses reins in his hands as I released them fully and slumped around my horse, holding on loosely to its neck as I fell asleep slowly with the comforting rhythm of the horse moving as it walked.

 **2 days of travelling later...**

My eyes started to drift open slowly as my horse began to walk a lot faster than before. I jerked awake when it suddenly began to canter, frantically running next to another horse. I rubbed my eyes as I came too and nearly fell of my deranged horse.

"Ughhhh."

I groaned to myself as I stretched my limbs and looked around to see what was actually going on. Trian sat on the horse beside mine, his hands holding the reins so tight his knuckles we're going white, his jaw clenched. I spun around on my horse, we were running from something. The whole guard ran with a frantic look in their eyes as my father led the group, orders being shouted left right and centre.

"Trian! What's going on?"

I called to him and he quickly handed me my horses reins when he realised I was fully awake. I gently kicked my horse to make it go faster and clenched my reins tightly in my hands, we really needed to keep going.

"We're being chased by wolves Mina. A large, deformed pack. We need to outrun them, there is no other option!"

Shit. Deformed animals could be as huge as the biggest trees, and more blood thirsty than gorillas. A pack was bad news. Very bad news. I clenched my thighs around my horse harder, urging the animal to keep going, if we fell behind we would be dog food. We couldn't keep going forever though, we would have to stop sooner or later.

"How far are we from Azgeda?"

I called to Trian as I desperately clung onto my horse in an attempt to keep myself on the beast.

"Not far, a few miles at most. We can make it Mina. The wolves can't get past the Azgeda walls, nothing can."

Azgeda had walls? My confusion must have shown on my face as Trian nodded his head at me quickly as we ran as fast as our horses would allow us too.

"Azgeda is surrounded by walls higher than you can see, it keeps out all the dangerous mountain animals and protects us from some of the frosty winds in the winter."

What a strange idea, giant walls. A bit like the mountain men keeping themselves contained from every thing from the outside world but I hoped this would be better, at least there's no roof - the stars would still be visible. A loud howl echoed around the trees and I shuddered in fear, they were getting closer. My horse started to pant and I drew behind Trian's horse quite considerably. Trian noticed as well as I frantically tried to get my horse to pick up the speed. It refused and started to slow even more.

"Let go Mina! Jump towards me! It's the only way, I can catch you."

His plan was stupid. So, so, so stupid. But hey you only live once! He slowed his horse down so out horses were side by side and then I let go of my reins and flung myself at him.

For a split second I truly believed this would be my end, that I would fall from these beasts and be eaten alive by the wolves. But Trian would never let that happen to me. In that moment that his arms rushed to catch me I truly believe he would never ever hurt me. That he would treasure and protect me forever. And maybe even one day love me.

My body slouched into his arms but I quickly adjusted myself so I swung into the space he made in front of him so we could speed up again to catch up with the worried guards who sent nervous looks back to us. My father looked nearly ready to pass out when he saw how far behind we were but Trian quickly covered the distance with his fit horse, leading us into the middle of the herd of guards. Rowan breathed out a sigh of relief when we reached the safety of the pack and road over to run his hand quickly down my side. I nodded to him to confirm that I truly was uninjured as we continued to race towards Azgeda.

Azgeda was like nothing I had ever seen before. The high concrete walls were covered in vines and flowers, plants that clung and grew. It was beautiful. The wolves' howls grew fainter as we neared the Capitol and disappeared completely the moment the heavy metal gates swung open and we raced inside. My father instantly dismounted his horse and made his way into the crowd, greeting his citizens and bring the news of the queens death but I hung back.

I didn't want this. I didn't want to be royalty, I didn't want to be any different to the village people all around me. I wanted to fit in, to blend in and make myself a simple life away from the politics and threats of court. I had had enough of that living with Lexa and my parents. This was my chance, to finally do something for myself. To finally do what I wanted to do, not what others expected me to do. I could get a job, maybe rent a small tent, grow some vegetables and look after myself. Make a life that I would be proud to call my own. And with Trent's arms around me, lifting me so gently of the horse I began to think that maybe he could be included in my new life. Maybe he would be my new life.

A plan formed in my head quickly and I hung back into the shadows in an effort to not ruin my plan before I even told my father. He would be upset, of that there is no doubt but he would understand. When the crowd began to dissipate I turned around to Trian and planted a soft kiss upon his pink lips. I breathed out a sigh and rested my forehead against his forehead, standing on his feet to accomplish this of course.

"Wait for me."

I breathed out and he quickly nodded as I kissed him once last time before making my way to where my father stood looking simply confused at the relationship between Trian and I. I mean it's not that hard to figure out I didn't know why he was so surprised, we didn't exactly make the biggest effort to hide it. I grabbed his arm and spun us around away from praying eyes and ears.

"I need to talk to you father."

He motioned for me to go ahead with a wave of his hand.

"I can't do this. I can't pretend to be some perfect long-lost princess."

Rowan frowned and opened his mouth to interrupt me but I held up my hand in a silent plead for silence. I took a deep breath before I continued on,

"Frankly father I don't want to do this. Please, don't tell the people about me. They don't need to know about me. I will come and visit you father but please, don't announce my birth I want to finally live freely, I don't want a life of court politics and back-stabbing."

My father frowned and remained silent for a few very tense moments before he spoke,

"Is this what you really want?"

I nodded ferociously, I wanted nothing more than this.

"I will agree to this under one condition."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion as he explained his request,

"When I become unable to reign you must step up to the throne. You will explain yourself to the people and then you will become the new Queen once I am dead. I will allow you to live anonymously among the people as long as you promise me this."

Queen? I would have to rule? I guess I would always have to eventually but it never even occurred to me that this was the road my life would take, that I would be destined to become the ruler of one of the most powerful clans ever. I leaned forward and flung my arms around my father in a tight, squeezing hug.

"Thank you father. I won't forget this."


	26. Chapter 28

I was free. My life was suddenly my own and I knew exactly what I wanted to do with it. Here in Azgeda nobody knew me apart from the guards, Trian and my father. Nobody but them knew my parents, my past or my banishment. Trian walked over to me as I skipped away from my father and I made my way towards him. He held his arms open and I ran into them, enjoying the feeling of being surrounded my him. Trian rested his chin on the top of my head, rubbing circles into my back as we stood in the middle of the busy street.

"You okay, princess?"

I grinned up at him, creating a little space between us so I could stare into his beautiful light eyes.

"Never better."

The guards that journeyed with us during our ride from Polis to Azgeda called Trian over for a work briefing and I reluctantly stepped away from him. He sighed and traced his hand down my cheek,

"Meet me by the old clock tower tonight, I want to take you home."

I smiled at him and kissed his hand quickly before he left,

"I look forward to it."

Trian left me standing there in the middle of the street as he made his way back over to the other guards, the guy had to make his living somehow. I took the chance to explore the city and made my way over to the many stalls lining the sides of the busy street. People of all ages milled around in heavy furs and warm clothing, winter would be coming soon and the people of Azgeda prepared for it properly. I stopped at an old woman's stall. Her stall was decorated with beautifully made wooden structures, all of them intricate and unique. I picked up a small wooden carving of a wolf and smiled at the memory of trusting Trian to catch me above all else. The old woman pushed back some of her ratty grey hair and screeched out,

"There all handmade."

I smiled at her and opened up my backpack to get out my money. I counted out a few coins before handing them to the grinning women. I picked up the little wolf and placed it carefully into my backpack. I turned to continue on my walk but the old woman called out,

"Good luck with the goufa."

I spun around and raised my eyebrow to her, goufa? There was no child here. When the old woman said no more I shrugged of her comment as an old woman's moment of madness and made my way further down the stalls.

A loud commotion towards the end of the street had me walking over to see a large crowd around my father, or should I say the King. His Royal announcers were telling the people of his reign and allowing the people to meet him as a sign of respect. I watched in slight fascination as people shook in nervousness as they touched his hand before backing away with praises to the new king. My father's advisor noticed me standing there with a confused look on my face and motioned me over. I shook my head at him and tried to edge backwards into the crowd but he persisted calling me over. I accepted defeat and made my way over to his side, all the time inwardly snickering at the strange situation we were in. The advisor placed his arm around my shoulder and I bit my lip to stop myself shrugging it off in disgust, I was a normal peasant girl and I had to act as one did.

"Great your new king, girl."

The man shouted loudly at me , causing me to flinch away from the harsh sound in my ears. My father had a thunderous expression on his face at my treatment but he knew he could do nothing without revealing me and breaking his promise to me. I spelt stepped forward and dropped into a low curtesy.

"Long may you rein, your highness."

I mumbled out to him before quickly making my way back into the crowd, disappearing as quickly as the incident had happened. A slight smile graced my lips at the awkward situation I had just been in. Oh how differently that would have gone had I let my true identity be known to the world, but that could not happen. I would not allow my one chance at freedom to go swirling down the drain, all for the sake of foolish pride.

I browsed the stalls around the city for a few more hours, stopping occasionally to talk to a few locals until the sky began to darken and I realised I needed to make my way to the clock tower pretty quickly if I didn't want to be late for Trian. Jogging, I approached the lady from before whom I bought the wooden wolf from and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She spun around to face me, her rolls of fat rolling as she did. After a moment she recognised me and smiled before crossing her chubby arms per her chest,

"What can I do for you dearie?"

I smiled at her and shifted my backpack onto my over shoulder, it was really starting to give me a backache.

"I was wondering if you could direct me to the clock tower?"

The elderly woman smiled and began pointing out directions for me to take, left, right, straight on then I should find it.

"Mochof."

I thanked the woman then tried my very best to follow her seemingly easy directions. The heavy population made finding my way increasingly difficult, the heavily furred bodies blocking my view of the city. As the night grew darker I began to shiver and hugged my arms around my body in an attempt to keep warm. The furs my mother provided me with did lot to keeping me warm but we both underestimated the amount of warmth I would need to deal with the Azgeda nights and winter. My boots made a slight plonking sound as I neared what I assumed to be the clock tower. It was beautiful. Snowdrops decorated the path towards the clock tower, the rocky pathway curved and left an island of green grass complete with a hanging bench. With a huge smile gracing my lips I sat myself down and flung my long blonde hair back. I swung casually on the bench, delighting in the freedom the sensation brought me when a body sat down next to me. I immediately opened my eyes in panic only to relax when the comforting form of Trian materialised. He laced his fingers in mine as we sat there staring into each other's eyes and rocking in the moonlight. Slowly, he lifted my hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss upon my knuckles causing me to blush a scarlet red. How he could cause me to feel such emotion with a simple action left me astounded. When did he get such a hold over me? I shifted closer to him and he lifted his arms in order to twist my body so he could pull me closer to him, my head resting against his chest while my legs lay against the rest of the bench. I breathed in deeply when his woody, fresh scent incased me allowing me to feel safe and cared for.

Trian placed a finger under my chin, tilting my face up to meet his. I kissed him passionately, delighting in the way his lips moved under mine before his tongue grazed my lips, demanding entrance. Eagerly I opened my mouth allowing him to slip his tongue in, deepening our already hot kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck in order to keep my balance as he ravished me with his tongue. A crack of a twig caused me to quickly become aware of our very public setting doing a very private thing. I grinned against him but at the same time pushed him away. Trian groaned be moved away none the less when I pushed him slightly.

"Trian! We can't do this here."

He grinned at me, raising one side of his lip higher than the over before he leaned in again to kiss the side of my mouth and whisper in my ear,

"Let me take you home then, princess."

I took his offered hand and jumped to my feet, dusting off imaginary dirt after I did so. Trian noticed my heavy backpack and quickly swung it over his own shoulder causing me to roll my eyes but inwardly I squealed like a little girl. He laced his fingers through mine and then began pulling me away from our bench, towards the other end of the path I had not yet walked upon. We walked for a while, swinging our joined hands freely between us. The feeling of walking so freely with my hand in the hand of a boy I cared so deeply for brought a smile to my face. I would never have been able to live like this if I had gone with my father into the Royal life. Although I would miss my father greatly, the freedom I now had was worth far more than anything else I could possible imagine. Except maybe being back with my mother and sister. Not that it could ever happen again, I was a traitor now to the woods clan and I had to make my own way as Mina an Ice Nation Clans Woman.

Trian and I walked into a small housing complex, little wooden huts with straw roofs lining up along the path. We stopped outside the last hut on the left, one with an amazingly colourful but overgrown garden. Trian dropped my backpack on the front step and began fumbling around under all of his layers of fur and cloth before producing a small silver key held on a rope with a great fist in the air. I giggled at his joy while he went to open the door and picked up by backpack again.

He pushed the door open, causing me to smile at the simple, rustic beauty of the house. We entered into a simple sitting area with a large fire pit in the centre and furs all around, creating a comfortable living and cooking space. I stepped further into the house and peeked around the corner where a large wooden archway, a curtain of beads stopped me from seeing any further into Trian's beautiful home.

"Your home is beautiful."

I told Trian while he walked towards the archway. He spun around and grinned at me, easing one of his eyebrows higher than the other.

"You haven't seen the best bit yet."

I walked towards him and grabbed his hand as he pulled me through the curtain of beads and into a gorgeous bedroom. White furs lined the ground towards a large hanging bed. The hammock was suspended from large wooden beams in the ceiling, with furs and cloth attached to it as well as a large wolf pelt for the blanket. Trian walked over to a small opening window and pulled a heavy curtain across it, cutting out most of the light apart from what could penetrate from the other end of the beaded curtain. He jumped onto the hammock with great expertise and patted an area next to him.

"Aren't you going to come to bed, baby."

I smirked at him and began removing my outside layers, completely comfortable in his presence.

"Why I thought you'd never ask."


	27. Chapter 29

I woke up with a horrible taste in my mouth and an unbelievable stomach ache. I pushed Trian's arm away from my body and jumped out of the hammock in which we had been cuddling. Running, I exited the room by a back door and puked the contents of my stomach onto the grass. A comforting hand stroked the middle of my back and held my hair back as I finished puking.

"You okay princess?"

I nodded at him weakly and used my arm to brush away any stray sick.

"I'm good."

Trian shook his head at me and reached to lift me off my feet bridal style.

"No your not baby."

I pushed against his sides gently as he carried me back into the house and placed me down on the furs around the fire pit in the living space. He reached over me in order to crash two fire flints together in order to create a spark. I passed him some of the straw stored near me and watched as he cradled the baby flame and blowed on in gently. We watched it grow together before he threw it into the fire pit that was lined with drips of alcohol, causing it to grow considerably. Sighing, I warmed my hands over the fire and smiled at Trian,

"I'm feeling much better now."

Trian raised his eyebrow, not looking convinced or happy at all but luckily he let it go. I crawled over to him and sat myself in his lap. He placed his hands on my chin, tilting my mouth back for a short and sweet kiss.

"I have to go to work baby. Feel free to stay in the house or go out, there is money in a jar in the bedroom. I will be back by nightfall, try and not get in too much trouble and please if you feel rough again go to a doctor."

I giggled at him but frowned afterwards at the thought of being left alone for the day, oh well, I had time to explore my kingdom! I kissed Trian one last time before he removed me from his lap gently and made his way to the door, grabbing his jacket on the way. He was about to leave before he stopped with a palm to the the forehead. Trian smirked at me and grabbed something from his trouser pocket. He threw whatever it was towards me and I easily caught it. My eyes widened in understanding when i realised he had given me a key. A lump formed in my throat and my eyes welled with tears at the simple but oh so important gesture. I gripped the house key firmly to my heart and offered my boyfriend a tear-full smile. He simply shook his head at me before closing the door behind him, leaving to work. I put the key around my neck, smiling at the simple joy of having somewhere and someone to call home. With that exact thought I got up from the furs and opened my backpack in order to grab some paper and a pencil.

Dear Mother,

I write this letter from the comfort of a very good friends home, whom has kindly offered me a place to stay. I wish to inform you that I am well, looked after and happy - you need not worry about me mother. I miss you and Lexa hugely, you are always in my thoughts and my heart. My father agreed to allow me a normal life under the conditions that I update him on my life and keep in close contact. I wish you were here mother. But your duties lie with the commander and your people.

Keep a close eye on my sister for me mother, I love her more than she will ever know and it deeply pains me that she feels I no longer love her. If by chance she reads this letter please know Lexa you will forever be the other side of my coin, I know you feel I have betrayed you by not telling you my heritage and I am deeply sorry for that, I never meant to hurt you, I could never hurt you on purpose.

Please tell Indra that I miss her and I greatly appreciated her friendship, I greatly appreciated her. I hope you are not suffering too much, being away from father and myself. I have found someone very special to me here Anya.

His name is Trian and he is truly one of the most amazing men I have ever met. He cares for me in every way, plus he treats me like a queen. I tell you this so that you do not fear for my mental wellbeing, I have people around me who care for me and that is always enough.

Although we were only reunited for a very short time mother you have been the rock in my world. I know I can always rely on you and your love and that is something I could no longer live without. I am forever thankful for having you as my mother and I will always be. You have always been my mother; even when I had another mum, over and above I love you. We will see each other again.

Forever your loving goufa,  
Mina

The letter was short but the tears streaming down my cheeks in overflowing rivers did not allow me to say any more. I gulped in a huge taking of oxygen and closed my eyes, savouring the emotions flowing over me in tidal waves. I laid my head down on the ground and sobbed my heart out. I missed my mother terribly but I sobbed for my sister who believed I had betrayed her in one of the worst ways possible. After a while I picked myself up from the cold floor and rubbed my belly soothingly. There was little I could do now to fix my relationship with my sister and I would have to cope with that. Unless she read my letter and decided to end my banishment...I scoffed to myself for that thought. Yah right, Lexa's nothing if not stubborn.

The prospect of spending all day cooped up in Trian's house without him being home wasn't exactly a pleasant one. I loved his home but I wanted to explore! I grabbed my backpack from where Trian had left it near the door and began sorting through it in an attempt to find some presentable clothing to wear. I cheered when I came across a nice clean tunic with some leather pants to match. Quickly, I dressed into them and combed my hair back. I strapped my daggers to my side but shrugged my heavy fur lined jacket over the top in an effort to conceal them. I took a little of my mother's money and stuffed it into a little pocket in the trousers. The trousers felt strangely tighter then they were the last time I put them on. That was odd...I should have lost weight if anything from the long journey here with little to eat. I moved into Trian's little bathroom and stood in front of his large, silver mirror. Something wasn't right...turning to the side I lifted my top up and glanced at my stomach. There was a slight bulge protruding from my usually flat stomach. Taking a deep breath I sucked in a large gulp of air, expecting my slight stomach to instantly suck in like it usually did. It didn't.

"What?"

I softly murmured to myself as I turned to the other side to make sure I wasn't just seeing things. No, there was defiantly something there. My mind sprung back to the old woman at the market place yesterday telling me good luck for the goufa. She couldn't possibly mean...I couldn't possibly be...could I? I mean sure Trian and I have been pretty 'busy' for the last few weeks. The ride to Aszgeda had taken a lot longer than anyone had expected due to having to avoid many hunting parties after me 'the traitor' and having to give the sky people's camp a wide birth.

With my mind made up I dashed out of the house and locked the door behind me before walking slowly towards the market place I had been at before. It took me a long, long time to get there, not being used to the area but eventually I did arrive at my destination after stopping to drop my letter off at a messenger service with strict orders that it was to be placed in Anya's hands and no one else's.

The old woman had her stall up in exactly the same place as last time, her smile and obvious talent drawing in many customers. I hung back from talking to her until all the customers moved on giving me the perfect chance to pounce. I walked up towards her with a fake smile on my face and a bounce in my step. I leaned over her counter,

"Hello there! I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?"

The fat old lady looked very surprised at seeing me so soon again but motioned with her hand for me to go on while she had no customers.

"I was wondering...when you wished me luck with the goufa? How...how did you know?"

I stuttered over my words not quite believing them myself just yet. She motioned me over the counter and when I was she placed her hands over my belly causing me to step back in shock. She turned her old face towards me and motioned to my stomach,

"Your not very far along but I could easily tell. You have the mothers' glow."

The mothers' glow...right. All my time at the mountain taught me a lot of things and it certainly taught me that a 'glow' does not determine a possible pregnancy. I shook my head at her with a raised eyebrow and quickly made my way out of the market. I straightened my back with a soft click and thought long and hard about what I could do now. The obvious option would be to go to a doctor but I didn't want to put a strain on the funds my mother had so lovingly given me, I certainly didn't want to if I was going to be having a baby to look after soon. In the mountain it was common knowledge that pregnancy tests bought from the small shop could easily recognise even an early pregnancy but I didn't know if grounders had that kind of technology. If only Clarke was here! She would know exactly what to do. I decided that the best option would be to try and find some kind of medicine store and ask someone working there.

With my mind made up I crossed the busy street easily and walked with my head held high as I scanned the stalls and shop corners for any sign of a medicine shop. When I finally came across one my feet aches from all the walking, causing me to groan slightly as I approached the large market stand. A friendly looking young man stood behind the counter who noticed my confused expression.

"Is there anything your looking for?"

I nodded my head at him, inwardly begging myself not to blush at the awkwardness of my question.

"I was wondering...do you have anything to determine early pregnancies?"

The young mans eyebrows nearly hit the roof with that causing me to roll my eyes at him. He coughed into his hand and motioned towards a small black box. I picked it up with a confused expression and opened it to reveal a bed of what looked like yellow flowers.

"Cut your finger over them, they will turn colourless if your with goufa, and red if you are not."

I nodded at him as he held out a small needle,

"Mochof."

I thanked him nervously as I slowly held my hand over the beautiful flowers and with a swift swipe over my thumb a drop of my blood fell onto the flowers. It felt like hours before anything happened but I knew it was barely seconds. The flowers changed. The young man turned to me with a small smile on his face as he looked at the flowers,

"It seems congratulations are in order."

I couldn't even bring myself to thank him I was that shocked as I slammed a few coins into his table and stumbled from the market. I collapsed onto a nearby fallen tree and laid my head in my hands. This was really happening...I was pregnant.

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ MY STORY, REVIEWED, FAVOURITED, AND FOLLOWED! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING AND YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME. ALSO I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING./p


	28. Chapter 30

Pregnant. The word wouldn't leave my mind as I slowly walked back to Trian's house. My hand hovered over my stomach deep in thought. A life grew beneath my hand. A life Trian and I created together, our little baby. At 17 winters it wasn't exactly the best time to be pregnant but plenty of grounders have their children young as the life span of warriors was not high at all. With that a sudden thought struck me, what would Trian say? We had only known each other for about a month and now we were expecting a baby together. Would he be mad? Would he ask me to get rid of it? I shook my head forcefully to get that horrid image out of my mind. I would never willingly kill my own child, I could never bring myself to do that. The child is innocent, unlike myself.

Trian's home came into view, causing me to fumble around under my jacket for my own house key. I unlocked the old wooden door silently before locking it quickly behind me. I flopped onto the nearest fur and stared up at the wooden ceiling. Soothingly, I rubbed circles onto my stomach imagining the child growing inside. The child would be 3/4 Ice Nation and 1/4 TreeKru, another hidden Prince or Princess of Azgeda. My father! How would he react? Should I even tell him? I mused all these very important questions for a while before shaking my head to clear them. There was no use worrying over these things. I would tell Trian and then we would go from there, wherever that left us.

I felt so homesick. I wanted to go home so badly! To return to the village I grew up in with my mother and sister only this time with Indra, and maybe Clarke. I wanted my family to help me through this difficult time. I curled up by the empty fire pit, rubbing circles over my barely-there belly. That's how Trian found me, hours later, lying on my side curled up by the empty fire pit. He dropped his bag instantly when he came into the house and dashed over to see me. He pushed against my shoulder so I lay flat against the furs and frantically searched me for injuries. I rolled my eyes at him and playfully swatted his hands way with my own,

"Shouf. I am uninjured." (Stop)

Trian placed my body in his lap as I wrapped my arms around him, delighting in the feeling of skin-to-skin contact. I felt tears prickling at my eyes as I rubbed my head into his shoulder. Trian seemed incredibly confused as he murmured to me,

"Mina, tell me what's wrong, please angel your killing me here."

I sucked in a deep breath before pulling away from my boyfriend slightly to grab his hand in my own and place it over my stomach. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes shining with confusion and whispered,

"I'm pregnant."

Trian's mouth opened and closed with shock, he looked like a gapping fish. His shock didn't last long though before a single tear rolled down his high cheekbones as he began to rub slight circles over my belly.

"There's a goufa in there?"

I nodded my head at his strangely happy question and clutched on tight to his hands. He looked up to me, light eyes meeting dark before he lunged forward and attacked me with his lips. I groaned under him as he gently lay me down against the furs, kissing all along my neck. After a while I pushed him off and crawled into his lap before asking the question that had been bugging me since I discovered our child.

"Your okay with this then?"

"Of course I'm okay with this! I'm more than okay, I'm so proud of you baby. We're having a Yongon (offspring/child). Your carrying my baby, a child Mina! We're going to have our own family, just you, me and our child. You have given me a gift and I couldn't be happier."

Trians's joy for our baby filled me with so much happiness I simply felt like I could burst. I had been scared for the future of my baby and myself but now I fear nothing. With Trian by my side I know nothing will harm me or my child, be that emotionally or physically.

 **4 months later**

 **"** Angel, there is a messenger outside for you."

Trian called out to me from outside the house in the back garden. I raised my eyebrows and shrugged on a warm fur coat over my baggy tunic and leather trousers. My pregnancy had begun to show a lot more obviously, causing me to have a large baby bump which Trian simply adored. I strolled over to the front door and unlocked it to reveal a heavily armed Royal guard. I cocked a hip to the side as he looked me over and peered into our house, making me frown at his heavily masked face.

"Are you Mina?"

The guard asked roughly and I nodded in response to his question, dreading what was coming. Nothing good could come of someone disturbing my new quiet life.

"The King requests your presence immediately."

My father wanted me? Something really bad must have happened for him to request so urgently for me to see him. I had not told him of my pregnancy and I had no plan to, I feared he would feel it necessary to move me into the castle and raise his grandchild as an heir to the throne. Something I could simply not allow to happen. Swallowing, I called out to Trian while fastening my coat securely around my body for warmth.

"I have to go out Trian! I will be back before nightfall, I promise."

Trian suddenly appeared at my side after dashing from the back garden when he heard I was going out after an unknown visitor showed up. He looked the Royal guard up and down before placing a hand on my stomach and kissing my lips gently,

"Do you want me to come with you?"

I shook my head at him before standing on my tip-toes to kiss his cheek.

"Don't worry babe, I won't let anything happen too me or our Yongon."

Trian very reluctantly left my side and returned to the house after glaring at the Royal guard. I sniggered at his expression before following the already walking guard. I quickly caught up to him and tried to start a conversation with the heavily armed,

"So...you work at the palace?"

The guard simply looked down to me with the most done expression I had ever seen causing me to burst out in giggles and clasp onto his arm in order to stop myself from falling over.

"Sorry, sorry stupid question! So what do you think the King wants to speak to me about?"

I asked the guard with a slight spring in my step at the thought of seeing my father again after so long. I probably should have journeyed to the palace to go and see him but I simply never got around to doing it. Dealing with pregnancy, working and living in a whole new city was a lot to take in.

Everywhere I went people seemed to sense that I wasn't completely ice nation and were very standoffish until they got too know me better. This made it extremely hard for me to find a job, something I had always planned on doing from the moment I left my mother's care. Trian insisted that there was no need for me to work, that I should stay home and concentrate on myself but I really needed to feel like I was making a contribution to our family funds. We had already began pulling our resources together in order to accommodate our goufa when he or she finally arrived in about 4 months.

I had also never received a letter back from my mother, Anya, or any correspondence from the TreeKru causing me to feel incredibly homesick. I didn't want my child growing up without ever knowing or even meeting its grandma. It would be bad enough knowing that my child would never call my mum or dad, and Cage, anything other than mountain men or monsters. I couldn't cope with the idea of Anya being a stranger to my own flesh and blood. The guards gruff voice brought me back to attention as he motioned with his hands to a small, well kept hotel. I looked up at the guard in confusion at why we were here, but he answered before I could even ask my question.

"The King wished too meet with you discretely, he is on the top floor."

"Mochof."

I thanked the guard before pushing open the old oak door and heading straight for the winding marble stairs.

"Hello?"

I called out, feeling slightly afraid of being alone and vulnerable in such a quiet place. Maybe I should have excepted Trian's offer to come with me - for the protection of our goufa, of course. Not because this scared me. Nope. I've been through so much worse than this. A little dark and quiet does not scare the almighty Mina. Suddenly arms hugged me from behind and I tensed in shock before the calming scent of my father washed over me.

"Father!"

He chucked as he held me tight to his front before pushing some of my hair away from my face so he could stair info my deep, dark eyes. The eyes I directly inherited from him.

"It's so good to see you daughter."

"You too, father. I'm sorry I haven't visited."

Rowan shook his head and smiled at me,

"Not your fault, I entirely expected you too be caught up in your freedom."

I grinned cheekily up at him before pushing him to the ground so we could talk more comfortably.

"I'm assuming this isn't just a social meeting?"

Rowan shook his head again, causing some of his thick braids to fall over his suddenly very tired and sad face.

"Mina I have received very bad, upsetting news."

My shoulders immediately tensed in preparation too whatever hell he would deliver. He moved closer to me and held my hands within his own before he breathed out,

"Mina, I need you to travel with me to Polis, immediately."

I shook my head, no way. There was no way I could make such a treacherous journey while pregnant! Especially to somewhere I was considered a traitor to be hunted down and killed at all costs.

"You know I can't ever go back father! That's obscured."

Rowan held my hands tighter as he muttered words that shattered my heart and changed my life forever,

"The commander has fallen. Lexa is dead Mina, we must go to Polis for the Heda trials."

My mouth opened and closed in heart break. My sister...no. NO! This couldn't be true. I jumped up from my seat in the floor and screamed at my father,

"Your lying! Your lying! Lexa isn't dead! Why would you say something like that?"

My father shook his head once more and caught my trembling body in his hold, my eyes already seeping with tears. This couldn't be true. She couldn't be dead! All my life she has been an indestructible, constant force, she couldn't have died so young, so suddenly.

"I don't believe you."

I sobbed out against his chest even as my own heart yelled out in pain. My sister was dead. She was dead. Never to talk to me again, never to hug me again, never to love me again. Never to forgive me. To forgive... She died thinking I hated her.

"NO!"

I yelled out as pain over took me and I feel against my father, sobbing my heart out. He stroked my hair back from my face and cooed calming noises at me for what seemed like seconds but I knew in reality it must have been at least an hour.

"Father... I will collect my things, then we will travel to Polis."

"Thank you child. This will go so much smoother if your mother has you there to comfort her, and wanheda has her travelling companion back."

I would travel back to Polis but I would not tell my father of my pregnancy. I had no option anymore. My mother had to see me, she had to hold one of her daughter while the other one lay dead, she wouldn't survive any other way. I secretly laid a hand upon my own growing child and groaned out to the heavens about the harsh life I had been dealt, no rest for the wicked. Informing my father of my pregnancy would only lead to him keeping me from returning to Polis and I could not have that, no matter how dangerous this journey would be for the both of us.


	29. Chapter 31

"You can't be serious Mina!"

Trian shouted at me as I rushed around our home collecting my things together for my journey to Polis. I turned around to face him and took a deep breath in and then one out in order to calm my emotions.

"Lexa's dead Trian. I have no choice, I have to go pack go Polis."

Trian raced towards me and grabbed my wrists but he was carefully not too cause me any pain even in his state of fear.

"No Mina! Don't you understand how dangerous this is going too be for our child? For you?"

Tears sprung to my eyes at the awful situation I was forced into as Trian sighed in defeat and pulled me into his strong embrace. I breathed in the calming scent of him while little sobs shook my body, his hold allowing me to let go,

"She's...she's gone..I can't *hiccup* believe it."

"Shhhh, calm down angel. Lexa wouldn't want you to cry over her death."

I gulped and took some deep, calming breaths. I tilted my chin up to look at my boyfriend before reaching up on my tippy toes to place a soft kiss over his lips. His arms wound around my waist before lifting me up, causing me to rap my legs around his middle in order to stay balanced. I dug my hands into his soft, wavy blonde hair as we kissed passionately. Trian's kisses always succeeded in making me forget my troubles, allowing me to grieve without pain. He truly was a miracle. When I finally needed air I placed my forehead against Trian's own and breathed out,

"All I need is you."

Trian grinned at my statement and placed a hand over my stomach,

"I am yours."

I kissed him again in agreement to his statement and felt my heart swell with something... love... towards my boyfriend as he held me tightly, his arms under my bum while I held him as close as possible with my legs. A loud knocking on the door had our heads jerking over to the front door. I began to unwind my legs from Trian's side and let go off his shoulders but he grasped me firmly to him and began to walk towards the door with me clinging on like a monkey. I giggled at how strange we would look and buried my blushing face into his neck as he swung the door open. A frosty silence overtook the room causing me to look up in confusion as too why no words were being exchanged between our visitor and Trian.

My father stood there with his mouth open, gapping at me as I seemingly clung onto Trian. Crap. Blushing, I detached myself from Trian and brushed myself off when my feet hit the floor. Luckily, I had put on one of Trian's jumpers so my baby belly was well hidden from my father's view. At least we didn't have too have that conversation right now. By the looks of it however he had no idea I was in a serious relationship with one of his guards. I would have thought that was pretty obvious by my housing arrangements but hey father's can be oblivious sometimes.

"Hei (hello) father!"

I grinned out to him as I pushed him inside and shut the door, stoping any more of the warm air escaping. Rowan didn't take his eyes off Trian as he dusted off some flaking of snow and pulled me into a soft hug.

"Yongon. (Daughter/offspring) Are you ready to go?"

I nodded my head quickly and grabbed the rucksack I had packed for me and after a moments thought handed Trian his. He wouldn't let me do this alone, I was sure of it. I grabbed his hand as he smiled at me and adjusted his backpack before grabbing mine as well causing me to roll my eyes at him. I turned towards my father who watched the whole exchange with narrowed eyes and told him,

"Trian is coming too. Could you assign his guard duty to the trip please, father?"

My father took a while too reply as his eyes raked over Trian like an old, experienced predator before he gifted me one, swift, quick nod and began walking towards the door before pulling it open and closing it behind him. Trian and I looked at each other with laughter in our eyes as we began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Well that went well!"

Trian laughed out and I nodded clutching my side as I laughed along with him,

"Just imagine how he's going to react when he finds out about our goufa!"

Trian and I stopped laughing then when we realised how scary he was going too be. Our eyes widened in fear and realisation as Trian dashed into our bedroom and chucked another of his large jumpers at me,

"Pack this!"

I did as he said and reached up to his back in order to pack the jumper into it. He held out his hand when I had finished and we finished locking the house up and putting out all the fires before we locked the front door behind us and turned too face my father. I smiled at my father as he motioned to a large white horse, standing next to a group of guards all on horse back and ready to leave. The horse sniffed my hand and Trian's after snorting in acceptance towards us. Trian grabbed my waist very gently as not to bump our goufa and lifted me onto the horse. I scooted over towards the mane of the horse, allowing Trian to climb up after me. He grabbed the reins and pulled me into his front so I could relax against him and nod off to the familiar, rhythmic pounding of his beautiful heart.

As I began to awaken my ears picked up on a very uncomfortable conversation I would much rather have never had to happen, so naturally I pretended to still be asleep.

"I hope your treating my daughter right."

My father's questioning began with a seemingly harmless statement but we all knew it wasn't. I could feel Trian gulp as he talked to the King of his country, and ultimately the father of the girl he'd knocked-up. Not that Rowan knew that...but still. Trian did.

"All I want is too make her happy, your highness."

Trian replied to my father's question and I wanted to kiss him, he was so sweet.

"How long have you two been together?"

My father asked next causing me too have to suppress a smirk at how carefully Trian would have to tread with this one.

"We met in the TreeKru cell, your highness, when Mina's identity was discovered. I was part of the queens guard and so met your daughter when we were thrown into a cell together. Mina's beauty blew me away, of course, as I'm sure it does too all who are her but that wasn't what drew me to her. She was so kind and passionate in her words that I just wanted to get to know her more, to understand the girl that such beautiful words came from. We grew close on the journey back to Aszgeda and when Mina needed a place to stay I didn't hesitate in opening my home to her. Over the last 5 and a half months your daughter has become my world and I truly couldn't wish for anything more."

My heart jumped and dived with the love I felt for my poetic boyfriend right in that moment. If we were alone I would have waisted no time in showing him how much I appreciated his beautiful words and his obvious love towards me. My father sat quietly on his horse for a while, seemingly just as stunned as I felt before he murmured out,

"It seems I was wrong about you, son. My daughter couldn't find a better partner."

And with the Kings heavy words of approval he galloped back to the front of his group with a new respect for my boyfriend glinting in his dark eyes. I turned around in my seat to face Trian and flung my arms around his neck, kissing him square on the mouth. His lips moved against mine while his mouth curved up into a smile before pulling me back slightly so he could keep an eye on the horse and it's movements. After a few relaxing moments of listening to the horses hooves and my boyfriends heart I glanced back too Trian again and told him,

"Your amazing you know that?"

His answering grin told me all I needed to know.


	30. Chapter 32

**_Okay guys this is going to be a slightly weird chapter...just roll with it_**

After weeks of travelling it appeared we had finally arrived in Polis. The looming gates swung open to allow us in as villagers stared in awe at our huge horses. Azgedean horse are built for speed and endurance, but also for strength and the cold weather. This created an enormous, furry, black-eyed creature that's every snort could blow a small gale. I patted the horse Trian and I had been riding very gratefully and lovingly kissed it's mane before wraping my arms around Trian's neck to assist him in helping me off the horse I had begun to love. Along the way I had named her Maya after my dear friend in the mountain who had never quite lived to see the world she and I had always imagined. A world full of trees, flowers, happiness and love, a simple uncomplicated world.

Trian dragged me over to his side with a comfortable arm around my waist as he surveyed the foreign land. He still wasn't pleased about the whole situation but he had lightened up now that we had reached Polis unharmed and our baby still happily kicking beneath my clothes. I kissed my boyfriend slowly, pulling him down to my height so I would have better access and in turn heard my father groan from a few feet away. I sighed into the kiss before turning too face my father with a raised eyebrow. Rowan scowled at me while crossing his bulky arms across his chest,

"Just because I'm okay with this doesn't mean I want to see...whatever that was! Your still so young, still a goufa."

I walked over to my dad and uncrossed his arms for him, that really annoyed me when people stood like that.

"I am not a goufa! I am 17 winters, 18 in the summer."

Rowan sighed and shook his head as if the weight of the world rested on it.

"You do know that mother had me when she was 16 right? I'm way older than that."

My father suddenly looked a tad embarrassed as his cheeks reddened and he turned back to his guards, including Trian who had officially begun his guard duty the moment we arrived in Polis. The guards watched me with a curious eye, the ones who came to Polis before grinning as they observed father and daughter spats but all the other, oblivious ones stood there with a slight frown on there faces as a 'commoner' blandly disrespected the King. Shock horror. I was about to turn back towards my horse, Maya, too un-reign her when a familiar voice broke through the crowd,

"Mina!?"

The dark skinned women raced towards me, looking dangers as she ever did but with happiness shinning in her eyes. I closed the distance between us in a few, quick steps as she embraced me forcefully, lifting me off my feet with her strength. I could feel Trian stiffening as he walked towards us, in fear for the child but I ignored all that and focused on the woman apparently focused on hugging me to death. I pulled away for a moment, not wanting too end our embrace but also not wanting to get my child crushed in the process.

"Indra! It's so good to see you."

Indra placed her hand on my shoulder, clasping it firmly with a wide smile stretched across her usually scowling face.

"I have missed you too, goufa. Anya made me your godmother while you were away!"

I raised my left eyebrow at this,

"Isn't it a bit late to be declaring god parents?"

Indra shrugged her shoulders with a heavy look of sadness behind her eyes and began pulling me into the crowd. I turned back to smile at Trian as my 'godmother' pulled me through the crowd of village people and towards the centre. Her hand held my own firmly as we dodged and dived out of the way in her apparent hurry to get me somewhere. My breathing grew heavier, it's hard having to breath for two! We appeared to be heading towards the medical tent near the end of the main village. I cocked my eyebrow to Indra in confusion as to what was going on as she opened the tent flaps and forcefully pushed me inside.

"Hello?"

I called out to the empty-looking tent as I peeked around the corners of the tent tepidly. The medical tent was usually pretty full and bustling with warriors and hunters of all ages suffering with mild to severe injuries and occasionally diseases. Jars upon jars lined the walls of the tents, labelled with words from an old language and looking horrific, the language of the healers.

"Mina!"

A voice called out from the other side off the tent causing me to spin on my heel to face my travelling companion. Her blonde locks hung wildly around her face while showed the tell tale signs of sleep-deprivation, large, dark bags. I walked slowly towards her and embraced the trembling girl, tucking my chin onto her shoulder. Her body shook slightly as I held her and her blue eyes scanned me in the doctors way.

"How have you been Clarke, trustfully?"

I asked my blonde friend as we sat, facing each other on one of the strangely empty medical beds. The woman in question ran a hand through her dirty locks with a crazed look in her eye,

"She's dead Mina. I'm trying to cope but I don't think I'm ever going to be okay again."

I nodded my head in understand and grasped her hand into my own, sharing our grief over the women we both dearly loved. Although our love toward her differed in meanings neither was subordinate to the other. Lexa has truly gotten into our very hearts and souls in the short time she had ruled the earth.

A stray tear rolled down Clarke's darkening cheeks as I stuck my finger out to catch the drip quickly and efficiently. I had experienced much practice of catching tears when Clarke and I went our own way and the world got too much for her. It happened and it still does happen. A sudden kick from my little goufa had me glancing down to my shirt-swaddled belly with a secret smile upon my face. Maybe this would cheer Clarke up! A medical check up would come in very handy as well now that I was progressing in my pregnancy.

I clutched Clarke's hand in my own before reaching with my other hand to lift Trian's jumped off my body slightly, enough to show my large stomach. Clarke gasped loudly as I placed her hand onto my stomach and smiled at her. Her eyes widened and pulsed in shock as she realised the implications of my message.

"Your pregnant?"

She whispered out and I answered even though it wasn't really a question at this point.

"Yes, 5 months."

Clarke's blue orbs shone with happiness as she looked up into my own eyes.

"Have you found out if it's a boy or a girl?"

I shook my head at her question, unfortunately the IceNation hardly had any technology, let alone something so advanced it could produce a clear picture of an unborn baby in its mother's womb.

"You should come with me to Arkadia! My mother has some ultrasound machines she would happily use to find out for you, and check on the babies health, of course."

I mused her offer over before accepting gracefully,

"That would be very useful, thank you Clarke."

We lapsed into momentary silence again before Clarke's tepid voice broke the silence.

"I...I have something to tell you as well."

I cocked my eyebrow to her as I adjusted my boyfriends jumper over my baby bump again and squeezed Clarke's hand to reassure her as her voice trembled.

"I...I..I never knew this was even possible but apparently the radiation,"

Clarke took a deep breath, allowing some of her trembles to disappear with the carbon dioxide.

"Apparently the radiation affected some women's bodies. Especially women who grew up fighting."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion as to where she could possibly be going with this speech.

"The radiation...it made it possible for two women to reproduce."

This time it was my turn to gasp and hold my stomach in shock as i realised what my travelling companion was implying. My gaze shot to her stomach and zeroed in on the slight bulge growing there. My hand flew up to cover my gaping mouth before I squeezed out,

"Your...your pregnant as well?"

Clarke nodded her head slowly with a fad off look in her eyes as my mind raced with confusion. Lexa and Clarke had somehow managed to produce a baby! I suppose if anyone was going to manage to defy biology it was going too be them two but my highly educated mind couldn't quite grasp the idea and so my mouth remained obscenely wide.

"It's Lexa's...right?"

I asked carefully even though her name still pained me to say, let alone to think about in regards to an unborn child she would never get too met, let alone know about. Clarke blushed scarlet before glaring at me slightly with a protective hand hovering over her stomach,

"Of course it is! Who else's could it be?"

I shrugged as the name Niylah came to mind but I pushed that thought down immediately. That was a long time ago and Clarke would likely be much further along if that had been the case. I grinned up at the girl and encased her in my arms yet again,

"Your going to be an amazing mum, Clarke."

Clarke laughed at my comment and pulled me back slightly so she could answer me comfortably,

"So are you Mina. Who would have thought we would be in the same situation at the same time huh?"

I smiled at her comment,

"Our babies will grow up together."

Clarke grinned and swatted my hand away when I tried to touch her stomach playfully,

"Oh no I don't think so, imagine what a bad influence your child will be on mine."

I snorted at the mental image of my little troublemaker running circles around a studious little Clarke. But then throw Lexa's genes into the mix and we might be having two little troublemakers running rapid around our feet.

"With Lexa's genes good look with that."

Clarke looked sad for a moment before she visibly shook herself out of it with a tiny smile.

"I'm going to see my mother down in Arkadia in a few days. Your welcome to come with me if you want, Mina."

"Mochof Clarke that would be much appreciated. I've been worrying a tad about the stress I'm putting on my goufa and I feel a medical appointment would really set my mind at ease."

Clarke nodded her head in understand, I couldn't imagine the amount of emotional turmoil she must have been under dealing with her pregnancy and the death of her lover all rolled into one horrible package.

"It's a shame we can't have the emotional range of a teaspoon huh?"

Clarke stopped for a second before a wide grin spread over her face as she caught my reference.

"Oh my god, you've read Harry Potter?"

Finally! I rejoiced, another Harry Potter fan to talk to amongst all these doom and gloom survivors. I had a lot of spare time in the mountain so reading had become one of my favourite things to do, at least it had been while I was in the mountain.

"Read it? More like lived it."

Clarke and I sighed together as our thoughts turned too the magical land of Harry Potter and Hogwarts. How much easier life would have been if we had been witches attending that school instead of teenage mothers-to-be struggling to survive in a post-apocalyptic world.

I leaned forward and hugged my blonde friend one last time before I kissed her on the cheek and made my way out of the medical tent to find my boyfriend. Walking around the bush town I started to grown panicked as I didn't seem to recognise a single familiar face. After what seemed like hours of searching though the crowd I stopped a women waking a group of children and politely asked,

"Excuse me Miss, do you know where the IceNation visitors are staying?"

The woman curled her lip up at me in disgust and spat out,

"IceNation scum."

I felt myself growing angry and quickly walked away from that women to stop myself doing anything that I would regret later. A pair of hands suddenly tightened around my waist, causing me to scream as the face of an unfamiliar man came into view. Quickly, I detached his wandering hands and stepped away from his as far as possible and began to discreetly search for my hidden blades. His drunken slur confused me,

"Hey beeeeeautiful. Wanna go for a ride?"

I scrunched my nose up in disgust at his implications and walked quickly away from the man. His hand jumped out again to stop me from going any further. I tried to slap his hands off me but they tightened around my waist and suddenly this man was groping me right in the middle of the street and no body was taking any notice of had any thought to stop the man. I struggled and gasped in horror as his sweaty hands started to feel up my shirt and around my stomach.

"Get off me!"

I screamed as loud as I could, kicking and screaming but the man continued on in his restless pursue of my body. He grabbed me by the hair, pulling my head back and pushed me into one of the empty streets. This was bad, this was really bad.

"Stop!"

I screamed over and over again, trying all I could to kick and attack the man but despite my greatest efforts the man seemed to be impervious too my attacks. His hand inched around my trousers waist band and began pulling it down causing me to scream even harder. Despite his drunken appearance this man had experience in harming girls by the looks of it, and the strength too get away with it unharmed.

Just when I began to loose all hope of ever escaping this terrible monster before I was violated in the worst way possible an almost inhuman roar of outrage filled the empty street and in one fluid motion my attacker was kicked off me, allowing me to gasp and sink too the floor in relief.

I began to close my eyes in exhaustion but not before Trian's gentle hands hoisted me up into his arms and his beautiful voice rung in my ears,

"Baby! Baby, are you okay?! Answer me Mina."


	31. Chapter 33

"Trian?"

I mumbled sleepily, stretching my body in the morning glow. His hand rubbed my cheek loving as he murmured,

"It's okay princess, I'm here."

I opened my eyes to be greeted by my boyfriend's beautiful blue eyes shining down on me as he watched me carefully. I glanced around the room in confusion, we appeared to be situation in a small tent, the flaps moving in the wind as we lay across a small pile of furs.

"What's going on?"

I asked him sleepily as I began to rub circles over my belly in an attempt to stop the kicking my little one was giving me. Trian glanced down at my belly with a slight smile on his face before it hardened again,

"You were attacked last night."

My mouth widened in horror as the terrible scene came flashing back into my memory,

"Oh."

Trian's eyes sharpened,

"Is that all you can say, 'oh'? You could have been killed Mina! Our child could have been killed!"

With his last sentence Trian seemed to break down. His hands began to shake and his eyes watered in fear for me. I sat up and pulled his head into my chest, allowing him to feel my heartbeat, to feel how much I loved him. Not that I had ever told him that but...it was a big thing for me! After a few moments he pulled back and wouldn't look me in the eye as he told me,

"Your Father wants to see you."

I sighed in annoyance for the interruption before standing up carefully and moving over to the small bag of clothes I had brought with me. I slipped on a pair of dark, leather trousers with fur patches for warmth and one of my dark green t-shirts with a low back that allowed my multiple kill marks and tattoo representing my adoptive parents to be shown. Trian looked on at me in confusion as I finished dressing and shrugged on my coat.

"I thought you didn't want people to know about our goufa?"

I glanced down at my belly, clearly visible in clothes that actually used to fit me and shrugged my shoulders,

"I'm not ashamed of our goufa, Trian. Besides, yesterday has shown me that you can never take things for granted. I want to be honest with my parents, just in case."

Trian growled as he stood up and placed his hands on my waist to draw me closer,

"I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. Are we clear?"

I smiled at him and kissed his lips sweetly, enjoying the way his breath caught in my throat,

"All I need is you."

Trian grinned at my words, the oh so familiar words I had told him a few weeks ago when we were safety at home in Polis. In a repeat of our earlier moment he placed his hand upon my growing belly and whispered,

"I am yours."

"Now while I would really like to repeat what we did last time, I really should go see my father before he storms in here."

Trian shuddered at the idea of my father storming into our very small, very personal tent and passed my boots to me as he began tying his own laces.

"Your coming?"

Trian rolled his eyes at my words with a cocked eyebrow and I just shrugged at his wordless answer. When we were both dressed I buttoned up my coat and placed my hand in his. I swung his hand side to side as we walked from our tent towards the inn house where my grand more before had stayed, and kidnapped me there but hey who's keeping track. The guards outside the door glared at us and I sighed at them,

"I'm Mina, the King sent for me."

The guards nodded and let me through but closed there pointy sticks over the door when Trian tried to enter as well. The younger one shot him an apologetic look as Trian's face formed into fury.

"Let me through! That's my girlfriend there."

The guards looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Trian,

"Sorry Trian but the King only said Mina, she will be fine in there don't worry."

Trian nodded at the guards with a scowl imprinted on his features. I stood behind the guards and blew a kiss to my protective boyfriend,

"We will be fine Trian, my father won't let anything happen to us."

Trian nodded at me curtly before plopping himself down onto the steps with his head in his hands. I couldn't blame him really, after what happened yesterday he had a right to be over protective of us this morning. With one last glance towards my brooding boyfriend I grabbed a lantern off the side and walked into the dark hallway.

"Hello? It's Mina!"

I called out as I tried to navigate my way through the dark hallway. I came out into the kitchen where the Windows allowed plenty of light to seep in so I placed my lantern on the side with a hand on my hip. Footsteps sounded from upstairs, quickly coming down. I sat my self down one one of the kitchen bar stools and waited patiently for my father to arrive.

"I'm in the kitchen."

I called out to him and seconds later he appeared with my mother in tow.

"Noumon!"

I shrieked at her before jumping up from my bar stool and flinging myself into her open arms. She melted into my embrace as she held me close with her whole body shaking in emotion. A moment later my father decided to get in on the hug and wrapped his arms around the both of us. I snuggled into my parents, enjoying the feeling of finally being with the two people who had loved me so unconditionally since they had known me, be that nearly a year or all of my life. My father pulled away from the hug first, followed my by mother a few seconds later. My mother's eyes scanned my body, glancing twice at my slight weight gain but with my coat on nothing could really be shown clearly. Her hand touched my cheek, brown eyes meeting darker brown.

"You've grown up so much."

I nodded into her hand and glanced over too my father who watched us with happiness in his eyes.

"I feel like every time I glance away you sprout into a different person."

I shrugged at my mother's comment with a secretive smile on my face, that did truly seem to keep happening. When I came back from the mountain I was a naive, little lost girl, when I came back from my journey with Clarke I was a rebellious teenager and now I seem to have grown into a slightly more responsible mother-to-be.

We moved into the sitting room where we conversed for hours about little things before my father got down to business with what he had called me here for, other than my company, of course.

"Mina, I don't think our arrangement is working."

I cocked my head to the side in dread as to what he was getting at,

"Yesterday was proof of that. You would never have been attacked if the world knew you as who you really are."

My voice broke down as I glanced too my mother,

"I don't even know who I am any more."

My father's chest seemed to puff out to new volumes as he answered me,

"You are Mina, Princess of Azgeda, one of the two mountain slayers and our daughter."

My mind spun as I contemplated everything my father was trying so hard to tell me. If I did as he wanted and came out as his daughter I would definitely be safer but where would that lead me in terms of my future? Would my child be rejected or raised as the next ruler from day one? Would Trian have to leave me due to his status of just being a guard? I shook my head, there were too many variables with my father's plan when I all I wanted was a safe home for my goufa and my boyfriend.

"I can't do this."

I moved to stand up but I remembered one of the reasons I had came here, I wanted too be honest with my parents. They would be grandparents in a few months and deserved to know. I sat back down and took a deep breath in and one large one out before I began to unbutton my coat. My parents watched me in confusion as I shrugged the heavy coat of my body before there eyes moved too my large, abnormally rounded stomach. My mother's eyes widened in shock as she started at it and then at me while my father simply stood as still as a statue, the gentle rise and falling of his chest the only indication he was even alive. I stood up of the sofa and moved closer to my mother who sprung up from the sofa to hold me tightly in her arms.

"You're...you're pregnant!"

My mother seemed surprisingly happy as she held me closer to her chest. I nodded against her before pulling her hand between us and placing it on my stomach. Her eyes shon with a strange emotion before she pulled me into her chest again and told me,

"I'm glad your happy Mina."

My father appeared to pull himself out of his trance then as he glanced at my stomach yet again.

"Trian?"

He growled out with a scratchy voice. I nodded in answer to his question about the babies father as my own father turned to my mother.

"How can you be okay with this Anya? She's only 17 for god sake!"

My mother narrowed her eyes at my father and stepped in front of me protectively as my father moved towards me. Her lip curled back into a snarl as she warned him from coming any closer to her cub while he was so angry. My mother may seem all nice and soft but really I'm the only one she shows that side to, too everyone else she is nothing more than a savage who would rip a tracker out of her arm with her own teeth in her blatant hate for technology. My mother calmed down when my father took a few steps away from us, her face going back into her normal, more relaxed state.

"Mina was the best thing that ever happened to me, so of course I'm happy for her having her own goufa! And if you don't remember Rowan I had our daughter when I was barely 16!"

Rowan's lip curled back into a snarl once again,

"That was different Anya!"

My mother cocked her hip to the side in contemplattment,

"How is it different Rowan? Is it different because our daughter actually has the father by her side? Is it different because she's not in the middle of fighting a war? Is it different because she's more than mature enough to deal with this?"

I grinned at my mother's biting words directed at my father as he calmed down and held his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry Mina. I just didn't expect this."

I nodded to my mother and moved closer to my father. I drew his head from his hands and held them in my own.

"That's okay father. I didn't exactly expect it either but now I am pregnant and we should all be happy, for children are a blessing."

My father looked down at my stomach then and with a tentative hand he touched my belly. A smile slowly started to grow on his face as his hand stayed still upon my growing child.

"I'm still not ready to be a grandfather."

I grinned at his words and cocked my head to the side mockingly as I looked him over,

"Hmmm. Are you sure about that? I can see some grey hairs approaching."

I lied as I reached up and flicked a strand of his long, dreadlocked hair. My mother appeared to have finally calmed down as she returned to her place at my father's side and kissed him on his cheek with a whispered word in his ear.  
I glanced at the nearby clock, grimacing at all the hours that had passed so quickly, Trian would, with no-doubt be worried. I bid farewell to my parents with a quick explanation and rushed towards the heavy front door. I swung it open and turned to the guard standing outside the door,

"Do you know where Trian is?"

The guard raised his eyebrow at me but nodded and pulled part of his mask down so he could talk clearly too me,

"Yes, he is on his guard shift. He should be back around nightfall."

I glanced up at the sky, it was only early afternoon so I groaned and made my way from the King's hut.


	32. Chapter 34

Hey guys! For some reason I keep forgetting to post the updates on this website...the completed story 42 chapter long story is available on wattpad here... 207470630-alone

Just let me know if you want me to post the rest of the chapters on here and I shall try to sort something out!

Thanks for reading


	33. Chapter 35

A smile grace my face as I joyfully walked across the IceNation camp site, all around me workers buzzed with energy as the guards went about their duty and tradesman embraced the rare opportunity to learn from the TreeKru. My talk with my parents had left me feeling much freer and finally able to embrace my pregnancy in full view of strangers and friends alike. Before this visit only Trian, the old woman who initially clued me on to my pregnancy and eventually gave me a job at her stall and the medicine boy, knew of my goufa but now three more people knew and eventually everybody would be able to know without fear. I placed a loving hand upon my stomach, grinning in delight as a soft kick responded to it's mother's touch.

 **1 week later**

"Clarke?"

I asked my friend in concern as she entered my tent unannounced. Luckily Trian had already left for his guard duty so she didn't catch us in any...compromising positions. I sat up in bed, clutching a fur to my chest as the girl walked into my tent. Her eyes appeared vacant and glassy, shining with tears. I threw the covers off myself and jumped out of bed as quickly as I could with the weight of my developing baby weighing me down. Clarke didn't say anything as I pulled her close to my side and whispered soothing words into her ears. She simply shook with sadness and grief. Today was the day off the trials to determine the new Heda, it was all too much for me so I couldn't even imagine the pain she must have been going though. I couldn't imagine ever loosing Trian - especially while pregnant.

"Clarke?"

I asked my traveling companion again with a slight shake to her shoulders. She murmured softly in reply before snapping out of her trance completely, causing her too take a step back from me in shock at her close proximity.

"Are you okay?"

I asked her again as she surveyed her surroundings in shock. Clarke didn't say anything but she placed a hand upon her stomach and nodded slightly. Her voice cracked as she finally spoke to me,

"I'm going to Arkadia today too see my mother. Would you like to accompany me?"

I had talked to Trian about this and we both decided that it was the best option for the health of myself and our baby if we could have a professional have an in-depth look at our developing child. In the mountain, where I was raised, this was standard practice for all expectant mothers but technology on the ground was so much worse than I ever imagined when I left the mountain. With a nods to Clarke I quickly disappeared behind the dressing screen in order to shrug on a dark green, mesh tunic and some leather leggings. After his horrible reaction too my pregnancy my father had gone out and bought the most amazing maternity clothing and gear for my baby that I could ever imagine. The tunic I was wearing today was made off such a strong material that it would protect against a lot of harm aimed towards my baby or myself and yet was surprisingly comfortable and wearable. I quickly grabbed some war paint and dotted a few marks over my eyes, not enough to indicate violence but enough to show I meant business.

Clarke stood as still as a door nail until I returned from dressing. I grabbed her hand in a show of comfort and lead her out the tent and towards the horses. Trian and I had said our farewells last night, in a night of passion but sadness. We would only be separated for a few days but it would be longer than ever before. My mother and father were also not highly enthusiastic about me making the trip to the ark but surprising my godmother, Indra, had talked them into it by offering to accompany me. She claimed she needed to speak with Octavia but we both knew she just wanted to see a certain chancellor named Kane.

Indra helped me onto the large Azgedian horse my father had kindly lent me before we picked up the pace and began out long journey to the Ark. I kissed the horse I had formally named "Maya" in honour of my deceased former friend and smiled in delight as I once again felt the familiar thudding of a horse under neath me...but this time I had no one holding me securely to their side while whispering words of love. Trian had a job too do and so did I. I survived many years without anyone too love, my goufa and I could survive a few days without him. Then we would never have to leave each other again...at least hopefully.

"Open the gates!"

The shout came from behind the Ark's imposing gates, the gates they used to keep people like me out. Clarke jumped off her horse the moment the heavy gates unbolted, running too meet her mother who dropped her medical bag and ran also too meet her daughter. A smile graced my face as I observed the heartfelt mother-daughter reunion, much like my own. Indra appeared by the side of my horse with an outstretched arm which I great fully took. I squared my shoulders and walked with power in my steps, I was the ambassador here and I had to appear like it. Striding forward, I walked past the terrifying gates and into the new civilisation. A man I had never before seen approached me with a frown and a gun attached to his hip.

"Chancellor Pike."

He started as he stared me down with a raised eyebrow, shit. This wasn't good...I was expecting Kane, Indra's good friend. My facial expressions didn't change though as I held out my hand for him to shake, even when his face morphed into disgust.

"Princess Mina of Azgeda, one of the two mountain slayers."

I used the title my father had gifted me a week ago, watching as everyone around me stilled to here Pike's response. But before any more could be said I heard my name being murmured by an oddly familiar voice,

"Mina?"

I spun around to come face to face with Lincolin, my old friend. I desperately wanted to scream and run into his arms, for old times sake. But I simply couldn't, I had a job too do and the job had to be done.

"I am here to see Doctor Griffin."

Clarke came to stand by my right side and Indra took the left, I was flanked by my most trusted warriors. Bellamy appeared at Pikes side with a confusing expression upon his face, he didn't know which side he was meant to be standing on.

"Bellamy."

I addressed him causing him to nod at me with a slight smile before his eyes found my stomach,

"Your pregnant."

With a mysterious grin on my face I cocked my hip to my side and looked down jokingly.

"Is it really that obvious?"

Far away from all the commotion my sensitive ears picked up on a slight snigger. Monty. Good to know I still had friends - of a sort here.

Pike just rolled his eyes and waved me through the commotion with a slight announcement that was pretty pathetic compared to ones I had heard from the former Heda and the former Chancellor Kane, or even Bellamy!

"She is IceNation royalty. We do not risk their wrath, let the girl through."

I gave the crow a little wave before Clarke grabbed my hand and began dragging me full force into the metal confines of the ark. Dr Griffin trailed after us with a look of confusion on her face as to why Clarke was leading us straight into what looked like the medial wing. When Clarke shut the door and locked out all the commotion and stares from her former people her face began to crumple as she slowly slid down the door. Her mum was instantly there but Clarke quickly waved her off and pointed too me,

"Will you check on Mina first, mum?"

Dr Griffin pursed her lip but after looking me up and down I could tell that there was no way in hell she was going to refuse to look after a pregnant teen. She directed me over to one of the clean beds and ordered me to pull up my top. I did so with little constraint, smiling as my large stomach came into view. As Clarke's mum fussed around the hospital, getting her machine ready she asked me questions about how I had come to be in the state I was,

"How old are you Mina?"

I rolled my eyes at this question but answered it with ease, and a slight lie.

"18 winters, Doctor."

Okay, okay I might have only been 17 but she didn't need to know that. From what I had learnt from Clarke sky people had different customers to us grounders, children were still children too them until they at least reached 18. Whereas to my people and I once a child had succeeded in either combat, or providing for themselves they ceased to be a child and became a fully-fledged member of society. As a result, having children young was incredibly common, especially due to the short life span of warriors.

Dr Griffin placed a very cold, jelly like substances over my stomach and began moving it around with an electrical device.

"How far along are you?"

I replied with my estimate of about 5 1/2 months causing her to shake her head,

"Your 6 months along Mina. The baby looks healthy and I can hear a strong heartbeat, would you like me to show you an image?"

I nodded my head gleefully, turning to see a projected, black and white image of my little goufa. I felt tears race down my cheek as I viewed my own little child for the first time. He or she looked absolutely beautiful, their little feet and hands curling and unclamping, like a sleeping baby.

"Is it a boy or girl?"

I asked the doctor adoringly while never taking my eyes off my precious child.

"It's a girl."

My eyes closed in joy and happy tears as I imagined her words. A beautiful, bouncing baby girl. A little mischievous girl running round amuck under Trian's and my own feet. A little girl with Trian's icy blue eyes and my blonde hair, a little girl with both her grandparents wrapped around her little finger. Dr, Griffin printed me off four little pictures of my baby that I quickly grasped and held close to my heart in joy. My child suddenly felt so much closer and so much more real. I was having a goufa, a beautiful baby girl.


	34. Chapter 36

I was on a high after finding out the sex of my beautiful daughter, but Clarke surely wasn't. She remained in a ball, silently shaking against the door all throughout my discovery, and even a bit after, as her mother and myself tried in vain to convince her to tell us what was wrong.  
My patience unfortunately snapped after about an hour of sweetly talking to my companion, this amount of stress would not be good for her developing child, the child that was also my niece.

"Clarke, if you do not stand up right this second and explain to your mother what is going on I am going to do it for you."

Clarke's head snapped up at my words, a slight frown marring the crevice of her eyebrows before she shockingly held out a hand for me to pull her up. Dr Griffin remained completely confused as she shot looks between her daughter and myself. I helped Clarke over to the bed that I had previously occupied before kissing her forehead, thanking her mother, grabbing my photos and leaving mother and daughter to talk privately.

Heavy footsteps, characteristic of the sky people, fell into step with my own as I attempted to navigate the hallways of the ark. I lifted my chin up too see my old acquaintance; Bellamy Blake. I smiled up at him as he grabbed my hand, allowing us to walk in comfortable silence. Bellamy and I had developed an oddly physical friendship over the few times we had met, nothing serious, just a general understanding of the comfort it brought too us both.

"So... you're pregnant now?"

I smirked up at him and his oddly obvious question and placed our joint hands over my protruding belly.

"Yes, my daughter is due in 3 months."

Bellamy flashed me one of his heart-breaker smiles as he began tracing pattens over my stomach,

"You look very beautiful Mina, you've really grown up."

I smiled up at him shyly, my heart racing even though I felt no romantic feelings towards the handsome young man. I dropped Bellamy's hand and placed my own on my stomach and replied with a slight taunting tone to my voice.

"Thanks...my boyfriend thinks so too."

Bellamy burst out laughing, kneeling over his laughter affected him so much. Which in turn caused me too laugh until we grinned like two drunken hyenas. Bellamy had apparently fallen over in his laughing fit so I held out my hand and helped pull him up even though I wasn't much help, I couldn't be bothered to put too much strain on my body to help a grown man up off the floor. We resumed our comfortable silence until we reached the exit of the ark and the beautiful sunlight began streaming through the metal again. Bellamy turned to me and once again grasped my hands, but this fine pulled me into a strong hug, causing me to wrap my arms around his neck whilst breathing in his unique, metallic scent.

"I'm not going to spout a load of shit about waiting for you or anything like that but...I will always be here if you need me Mina. I think I owe you that much."

I nodded to his words and kissed his cheek quickly before I walked away from the opening of the ark and disappeared into the shadows. At least I tried to, but Indra grabbed my arm with a frantic look in her eyes and pulled me away from the Ark and Bellamy.

"Indra? Indra! What is going on?"

I questioned her frantically as she continued to drag me away from the ark, her eyes glistening with tears and a rabid look upon her face. Clarke came running out of the Ark a few moments later, spotted us and raced towards us, she too had tears in her eyes. My eyes scanned the surroundings, coming into focus upon the guards clutching their guns as they appeared to be getting closer too us. The chancellor, Pike stood in front of a large assembly of rowdy people all whispering and demanding an explanation as too what was going on. I too desperately wanted to know but Indra and Clarke appeared pretty insistent on getting us out of there as quickly as possible. My mind was spinning with possibilities and fears but Pike's words were the ones that sent shivers of dread down my spine,

"The savages that surrounded us, waiting for the perfect time too attack have been dealt with, I have set our people free!"

My eyes widened in shocked understanding as I turned to Indra in fear of the unknown,

"What...what has happened? Speak Indra! SPEAK!"

I shouted at my godmother in desperation when we finally reached the gate keeping us trapped in the sky people's territory. Indra turned around to stare at me but shook her head, motioning too all the heads that had turned too us due to my outburst of fear.

People of the ark began cheering, clapping and screaming with animalistic joy as a crate full of what looked like human shaped bodies were wheeler in. My heart skipped a beat in utter dread as my feet began moving me closer to the pile of bodies. Slowly, individual faces began to become visible too me. Faces I recognised, all of the bloody and broken. Ones I loved. One I loved above all other. I raced with all my strength towards the rapidly building pile of bodies, stopping in front of one that couldn't possible be who I thought it was. No...this...this couldn't be happening.

My whole existence seemed to just disappear as I gazed upon the face that I had begun to love. The face that I woke up too every morning, the face I kissed every evening, the only face I imagined ever loving the way I loved him. As I fell to my knees and the tears streamed down my face I clutched his lifeless body close to me and screamed. This was it...it was really over. Trian was dead.

My lovers body felt heavy in my arms, his eyes that stared vacantly into my soul tore my own soul apart. We had been together barely 8 months but I had loved my boyfriend with all my heart. Our love had been young and powerful with all the strength of a great typhoon, our love was passionate. Sobs shook my body starting from my eyes and running all the way down to my toes. Trian had been my everything, and now I had nothing. Two large bullet holes stood out like a lion in New York as the scarlet blood seemed to seep out of his pale skin. A slight jolt from my ever-growing belly had my eyes softening with love that I had just seconds ago believed was gone forever. Trian had left a little part of himself with me and I couldn't have loved him more for it. Placing a shaking hand over my daughters home I allowed the tears to fall once again as I cooed to her,

"Hey baby girl. Your daddy loved you so very much, but...unfortunately..."

My crying stopped me from being able to finish my apology to our daughter. She would grow up without the tender loving care her daddy was so looking forward to bestowing on her. I would occasionally wake up to find my boyfriend tracing lines over my belly, or holding his ear to it as he talked softly to our baby.

*flashback*

 _"Hey baby, it's your daddy here."_

 _My eyes shot open as I heared the beautiful voice of my beloved and felt a cold draft against my belly as the air touched my exposed stomach. A slight grin formed on my face as my sleepy eyes focused on Trian cooing at our unborn goufa with the gentlest look in his eyes. I quickly snapped my eyes shut in order to keep the moment going but kept my ears wide open._

 _"You've grown so fast already goufa. I can't wait too meet you, your mummy and I are very excited."_

 _Trian placed both hands over my stomach and signed as he continued his little speech,_

 _"Your daddy is going to make sure nobody ever hurts you, your going to be the safest and most loved little prince or princess that's ever lived after the apocalypse."_

 _I wanted too laugh as he called the global disaster that ruined the modern nations an 'apocalypse' it sounded too corny, like a zombie movie or book that I had heard existed before the 'apocalypse.'_

 _Trian eventually removed his hand from my stomach and this time placed a soft kiss over it where his hands had previously lay,_

 _"I love you and your mummy so much baby, I just need to tell her now."_

 _My breath hitched at my lovers declaration of love. We had never before expressed our feelings too each other using the cementing words but we both knew we loved each other. I desperately wanted too lean down and kiss my boyfriend senseless while declaring my love for him but deep down I wasn't read for that and I also didn't want him to know I had been listening to his obviously very private conversation with our goufa. I smiled though, soon. Soon I would tell my boyfriend how much I loved him and appreciated him. Soon we would hold our baby close and whisper sweet nothings too each other while wars raged outside._

I was snapped out of my flash back to the past suddenly as I felt a warmth on my hand. I looked down in confusion to find the hand I had laid over Trian's lips warm and wet.

"What the hell?"

I said too no one in particular as I held up my hand to the light as I felt the warmth once again...warmth. I nearly broke down with relief but even I knew with my small amount of medical knowledge that just a little warmth didn't mean he was alive. When the warmth occurred again and his chest began to rise steadily I jumped too my feet and began screaming for help all while pressing my hands into the bullet wounds on his side.

"Help me! Please someone help me!"

I screamed myself hoarse but eventually Clarke managed to fight her way through all the confusion too my side. She flung herself down next to Trian as soon as she recognised my boyfriend. She placed her hands over my shaking ones while ordering me to rip some cloth. I quickly ripped the fabric of my jacket up and grabbed a bottle of alcohol of a nearby dead soldier to disinfect it. Clarke shot me a grateful look for my knowledge of germs and not being completely oblivious as how to prevent infection as most people of the ground are. Clarke tied the bandaged up tightly before she began checking the rest of him. I held onto my lovers head while sobs racked my body while my companion desperately tried to fix his broken self. Clarke's mother came rushing over as she saw our predicament and began helping her daughter in their attempt to save his life.

I was instructed to step away so the mother and daughter medical pair could do their work. I had never felt so helpless in my life. The life of my boyfriend, the father of my unborn goufa, my love, was in the hands of someone else - and I could do nothing too help.


	35. Chapter 37

3 weeks later...

Time stood still. Moments felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days, weeks felt like years. It had been 3 weeks since the massacre of hundreds of innocent warriors, 3 weeks since Trian has been gravely injured. He had not yet awoken, and I had spent every waking minute of my days sitting by his side, clutching onto his hand like it was my only lifeline in this sea of terrors. had assured me that my lover was in the safest place he could have been, but his survival was up to his own strength of mind and body.

Trian's injuries were extensive and should have caused an almost instant death, but for reasons unknown to the medical professionals, he was hanging on. Two gun wounds marred his chest, one just above his heart and one a few inches below. They had healed up during the weeks I sat by his side, healing into perfect pink tissue. His hands felt cold and clammy as I clutched them inside my own sweaty palms. But the tears had long since stopped falling. I had our daughter to look after now, and putting so much stress upon my body would only damage us both - which Trian would never in a million years want. With one last look at my deathly still boyfriend, I kissed his cheek and made my way from the ark's medical bay.

My godmother, Indra, and all the other companions who had traveled with me for what should have been a short journey to the ark had long since been forced to leave the enemy grounds in fear of yet another massacre occurring. Clarke had left as well. She couldn't bear the memories off her former people any longer, she couldn't bear the disappointment she felt when she looked upon their faces and saw the faces of the dead warriors we had all come to love. The only reason I was allowed to stay here mostly unbothered, and to have my boyfriend placed in the medical bay was due to my heritage. The sky people's chancellor, 'Pike' didn't want to make an enemy of my father, the Ice King, by mistreating his daughter. Not that he hadn't already 'mistreated' his daughter's maybe-one-day-hopefully-son-in-law and his granddaughter's father. Although I hated the cocky, hate-filled man I was grateful for the treatment my man was receiving - but he also wouldn't need it if it wasn't for Pike.

Leaving the medical bay, I arrived outside the ark and took a moment to breath in the clean, fresh air. Spending all my days sitting by Trian's bedside wasn't good for me or my daughter but I couldn't quite bring myself to leave him for more than a few hours a day. He would do the same and more for me, I was certain of it. The fresh air awakened my senses enough for me to notice the chancellor approaching me rapidly. So far I had managed to avoid the horrible man with little to-no direct confrontation but it looked like my time of avoiding him was fast running out. I forced an approachable smile onto my face as the man neared me and made a quick effort to straighten out my clothes. Not that I needed too do much, these Sky people lived in filth. And they called us the savages.

"Pike." I murmured with the smile I had so carefully forced onto my face while looking up at him.

"Princess Mina. I was wondering, when will your father be arriving?"

Now, that threw me for a second, my heartbeat began to quicken and I placed a hand upon my stomach and saddened my expression in order to appear a defenceless, young, pregnant girl. I looked of to the side and sighed loudly,

"I'm not completely sure. I've been expecting daddy for a few days now. I'm sure he will be arriving soon so my boyfriend and I can get out of your hair."

It made me nearly physically barf, calling my father daddy but these times called for desperate methods. The name was something I would occasionally call my adoptive father, Cage, but only when I wanted something. I was never young enough to use it seriously, while in the mountain, and I never grew up with a 'daddy'. Pike pushed some of his non-existant hair out of his eyes and looked towards me with a frown.

"Is there any way of contacting your father? I would very much like to talk alliances with him."

At my confused look the arrogant man quickly laughed and replied in a way that made me have to concentrate extremely hard not to punch him in his messed up face.

"Hahahah do not concern yourself with wrapping your pretty little head around it, little one. Your a girl, your obviously not involved with such matters."

Oh, so I could be involved with killing thousands of people and helping massacre a mountain but I couldn't be involved with politics? Ah, of course, it's a man's world. Stupid bugger, I could kill him with all the effort it takes to crush a fly - if it wasn't for his army of brain-washed minions with guns. If I wasn't in charge of somebody else's life at the moment he would know exactly how wrong that statement was, army be damned. I put on my sweetest face and batted my eyelashes up at the man, layering my slight Ice Nation accent on thick,

"Of course . Have you any idea where I can find Bellamy Blake?"/p

Pike stared down at me for a few moments, his eyes taking in my stance and finally landing on my expanding belly, apparently being 6 and a half months pregnant makes me no longer a threat.

"Of course Princess. He was by the cooking fire last I saw him. I wasn't aware you two knew each other so well?"

"Bellamy and I have been friends since the 100 arrived in the drop ship, Pike. Thank you for your assistance, I shall go find him."

Finally, I was able to walk away from the arrogant man and make my way to see Bellamy like I had planned all along. The cooking fire wasn't far from the entrance of the ark, where I had been quickly interrogated by the chancellor, so it look me just moments to locate the curly haired man I was after. He sat alone at the fire pit, his head dropped in thought as his hands worked away on something I couldn't quite see. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his front, burying my face in the crook of his neck. Bell tensed up, slipping whatever he was working on into his pocket, but relaxed when he turned his head to see my distinctive hair colour buried in the crook of his neck. He grabbed my waist, after a moment, and easily lifted me up carefully from behind to place me in his lap, taking care not to knock my bump.

"Hey Mina."

I smiled at his simple acceptance of my behaviour; no questions asked, but plenty of care given. I murmured an inaudible reply that caused him to laugh at my behaviour and for the people nearby to stare at us. I couldn't have cared less though as I voiced my worries too him,

"Trian still hasn't woken up."

Bellamy stiffened beneath me and involuntarily tightened his arms around me.

"He will. Just give him time. It's a miracle he's still alive, he's not going to just give up now."

I nodded my head to his words, I agreed with them but I still couldn't help worrying. If Trian died I would be left with a broken heart and a fatherless goufa. Talk about a nightmare. My mother managed to raise Lexa and I on her own, but I knew even then, that it wasn't easy for her. Her heart was in Azgeda, and there was nothing she could do about it. I was only beginning to understand the sacrifices she had made to ensure a decent childhood for Lexa and I, a childhood that had been ripped so cruelly away from me. The mountain gave me a home, but it didn't give me the life I was meant for. A life full of motherly and sisterly love, battles, training and friendship. The life I would in turn strive to provide for my unborn daughter.

"Thank you Bell, I don't know how I would have survived these weeks without your friendly face."

Bellamy laughed at my comment and ruffled my hair for old time's sake,

"Thanks Princess, although my face is only friendly for a very few amount of people. You being near the top on that list."

I grinned at his brash statement and was about to reply, if not for the cough that shattered our playful banter. I quickly spun around on his lap to find the dark haired Sky girl who had tortured me nearly two years ago. Raven. The girl had her arms crossed awkwardly behind her and cast a curious eye over our current position. I hopped of off Bellamy's lap and stood face to face with the dark eye sky girl whom had caused my younger self so much pain and sadness.

"Mina...I'm sorry. It was so so wrong of me to hurt you like that, I don't even know where to start. Seeing you now, I just can't believe that I electrocuted you multiple times, you were so young! To see you pregnant and alive...I feel so wrong. I am so sorry Mina. I know you will probably never forgive me, and you have complete right not too! But I feel so guilty for what I did.. Finn's death, it changed me, in so many ways."

I stared at the mechanic in wonder and with an arched brow. Her words were real but so were the canyons of scars across my back. Scars she, in all her anger and rage caused. These sky people were changing, evolving, that was for sure. I nodded my peace to the guilty looking mechanic but said no more to her or anyone as I once again left the grounds in order to return to my beloved's bedside.


	36. Chapter 38

Trian still hadn't awoken. For days I sat by his side, ignoring the world in favour of being with my beloved. It had been a month since the dreadful attack and it was finally time for my next check up with the ever-caring . I lay, eyes closed on the hospital bed nearest Trian as my belly was once again exposed to the morning air as a cold jelly like substances was slavered over it. smiled down at me while we both waited patiently for the image to load,

"Your doing remarkably well, for your situation Mina. I would never have guessed that a girl as young as you could be taking a single pregnancy so well."

My smile fell slightly at her light-hearted comment, to all observers I would look like a single parent. Like my boyfriend had left me, like I had been abandoned and left all alone yet again. I forced a smile onto my face at her questioning look and nodded my head too her.

"Mochof, . Although, I am 17 winters, many girls younger than me have children already."

The middle-aged Doctor looked absolutely horrified at my announcement and took no measure to hide her disapproval.

"That's ridiculous. Yes, I know that here, on the ground, life spans are much shorter and the customs are very different, but I didn't have my Clarke until I was 28, 11 years older than you, and even then I felt much too young!"

I held out my hand too grasp the trembling doctors arm and looked into her scared eyes,

"Clarke will be fine, . She is also carrying Anya's grandchild, she will be more than protected."

My doctor nodded and pulled my hand off her arm with surprising force. A beep from the machine had us both diverting our eyes to gaze upon my unborn goufa. Her little feet kicked about, her hands clasped and un-clasped causing my heart to beat faster than it had since Trian, while I vividly imagined her little fists clasping over my own finger.

"She's developing beautifully, Mina. Your going to have a healthy baby girl in about a month and a half if all goes to plan."

" _Gada_?" (Girl)

An incredibly weak voice broke the silence while causing my heart to explode in happiness as I quickly turned my gaze over to the nearest bed. What I saw made me break down into tears all over again as I quickly jumped up from my own hospital bed and flung myself at my lover. His arms, as weak as they were, still immediately encircled me as I laid my head down on his chest and cried tears of happiness. He was back, I was no longer alone. My beautiful, caring, loving, amazing, brave, kind boyfriend was back.

Trian stroked fast little pattens into the crown of my head as he held me with all the strength he possessed while I finally let myself experience all the emotions I felt for the brilliant young man who held me so carefully in his arms.

"I love you Trian, I love you so so much. I'm so sorry I've never told you before but please, don't ever leave again, I love you too much too ever go through that again."

His arms tightened around me before he tilted my chin up to see my eyes. His blue eyes seemed to hold the secrets and experiences of the universe as he stared into my soul and told me calmly.

"You're my life, heart and soul Mina. All I need is you."

I snuggled closer into his chest after his beautifully worded confession and he in turn placed his chin over my head and whispered so quietly that if I hadn't been millimetres away from him I couldn't have possibly heard it,

"I love you too."

"You're recovering remarkably fast for someone shot twice, Trian."

told him as she commenced her check-up off his wounds. My boyfriend grinned at her while holiding my hand, he glanced at me giving me the sweetest smile I had ever seen before turning back to the ever-working Doctor.

"Of course, healer. My woman is with child."

I really wanted to roll my eyes at his slightly sexist way of addressing me but it also made me feel special and highly valued by him. Also, he had been in a coma for a month, I was hardly about to argue with him over his way of speaking. At least not until tomorrow. I placed his hand over my belly and reached into my pocket to produce one of the tiny ultrasound pictures had so kindly printed off for me a little while ago.

"Look, Trian. That's our baby girl."

Trian took the picture with slightly shaky hands, uncommonly for a warrior before raising his eyes to meet my own after a long hard stare at our girl.

"She is beautiful. You are incredible."

His words came out gruffly but I could quickly tell they were very heartfelt. I couldn't find my voice to reply but I gave him a soft nod and squeezed his hand tightly. I turned back to the waiting doctor and smiled up at her,

"When do you think it will be safe to travel back to Polis?"

Clarke's mother looked a tad conflicted while she looked over Trian's medical notes that were previously attached to his medical bed.

"If he remains in the condition throughout the night, it should probably be safe to travel  
tomorrow at the very earliest. Although, Mina, I'm not sure if it's the safest for you too leave."

That truly threw me, I wasn't ill I was perfectly capable of traveling the days ride back to Polis as long as Trian was. I understood the dangers of travelling while pregnant but I wasn't in such a delicate state that I felt like that warning was necessary in the slightest.

"That's not really an option, doctor. I will not have my baby, an heir of the ice nation, in skykru territory."

Trian nodded along with my assessment of the situation, sitting up further in his hospital bed as if he was prepping for a fall out over our conflicting opinions concerning the safety of the unborn goufa. 's eyes darted around the hospital nervously before she walked carefully over to the door, peeked her head out and shut it. With a nervous twitch to her side she came back to the bedside and whispered very quietly to us both,

"You misunderstood me Mina. I am not concerned about your health traveling, not the child's. Pike is truly set on getting your father here to negotiate terms of an alliance. I highly doubt he will just let you walk through that gate. He won't want to loose his only leverage over the King and having you here is like a dream come true to him. He can set any terms he wants and your father will have to agree to them, or his daughter and granddaughter will pay the price."

My hand covered my mouth in shock and I grabbed onto Trian's shaking shoulders as he attempted to jump out of the bed, rage burning in his eyes.

"Stop Trian! Don't you dare move, you've only been awake a few hours! Not to mention, if you go storming in there, attacking Pike your going to get killed! Besides, my father would never all himself to be manipulated like that, he has a team of advisors, and my mother, for a reason. He won't make any stupid, rash decisions that would result in his coming here un-prepared. "

Trian glared at me, folding his arms over his chest,

"I am a trained warrior, princess. I can fight of a few Sky kru."

Trian spat the name of the opposing tribe out like a insult causing me to turn and cross my arms over my own chest.

"I don't care. You can hardly fight some bullets can you? Didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring strength to a gun fight? Besides! If you go marching in there, ready to main and kill them we are going to loose out element of surprise. Right now, everyone here thinks your still in a coma and I'm not going to go anywhere until your completely recovered and awake. No one will expect us to sneak out, we need the element of surprise Trian. Normally, yes, I wouldn't mind a good fight but not while I'm pregnant! Our baby girl is the most important factor here so we both need to leave this disgusting compound quickly, quietly and unharmed. I am 7 and a half months pregnant, Trian. Do you understand me?"

Trian nodded his head sheepishly, pressing a quick kiss onto my hand, while stood there looking pretty impressed,

"Wow Mina, that was better than one of my daughter's speeches."

I shrugged my shoulders casually but told her playfully,

"Who did you think brought Clarke out of her depression after the mountain?"


	37. Chapter 39

"This plan is crazy, Mina. It's never going to work."

Trian exclaimed after I had finally finished explaining my heavily-thought out plan. I huffed at my boyfriend, placing my hands on my hips and cocking an eyebrow at him,

"Why won't it work then Trian?"

Trian threw his hands up in the air,

"This plan is dangerous! It involves us splitting up and I will not leave the safety of you and our goufa in the hands of another man!"

I had enlisted Bellamy to help my master-escape-plan come into action a few days ago as I knew his knowledge of his territory would be the deciding factor in our escape. The plan was simple, simply complicated.

When the sky was completely dark, Trian would change into Bellamy's guard uniform and simply walk straight through the compound, head down and shoulders squared. He was going when the guards changed night to morning duties to reduce any questions thrown his way.

While he was walking towards the gate, Bellamy and I would sneak around the side of the compound and when Raven (her gratitude finally came in handy) killed the electricity too the fence. Bellamy would help me over the fence before leaving to go back to his guard post, taking over from Trian.

Trian meanwhile, once he was in position, would pretend to spot movement in the woods and take off to 'check it out.' And then we would run, run for as long as we could before hoping that the sky people would be far enough away they wouldn't spot us. Raven had attempted to contact Clarke through the walkie-talkies too provide an escape horse: but we had no luck. The plan relied heavily on no one spotting and recognising Trian as he made his way to the guard post but we had no other option. I couldn't come with him and he wasn't sneaky enough to sneak around the back of the compound and climb over an electricity wire without nobody noticing - his health still wasn't good enough.

Holding my hands out too my boyfriend I placed one of his hands over my stomach and the other over my chest, where my heart sat. His facial expressions tightened then calmed as the soft rhythms of both of our hearts finally calmed him down.

"Listen too me Trian of Azgeda. I shall protect our goufa with my life, and I am perfectly capable of caring for myself. I am a second Trian, not some fragile flower you need to constantly protect. I know your intentions are pure but you can not stifle me if this relationship is too work. I love you, I love our daughter and no harm shall come to either of us when I am capable of preventing it."

Trian stood still during the beginning of my speech but towards the end of it he could listen to longer and rapped me up in his arms, the only place he could be completely convinced that nothing bad would ever happen to us, no matter what words I said. My lover lifted my chin up to meet his eyes and very very slowly, lowered his mouth down onto my own. I pushed against him, deepening the kiss while melting in the skilled arms of my beloved. There was no one better than Trian, no one else could make me melt in their arms from a simple kiss and possessive actions.

A knocking on the door to the hospital wing had us swinging around, fists ready to face the intruder. Only too discover that Bellamy stood there, a grin across his childish face and guard uniform in hand along with two large black cloaks. With his hands in the air and a grin etched across his mouth Bellamy threw Trian the guard uniform and gently passed me one of the large cloaks before donning one himself. Before I could begin to fasten the little silver button that would secure my cloak to my shoulders, Bellamy stepped forward and, leaning close into my personal bubble, fastened my cloak for me. I grinned up at him and kissed his cheek,

"Thank you for all your help Bellamy."

My cheeks tinged pink for an unknown reason as I stepped away from my good friend and turned back to my boyfriend to see him standing with a confused look upon his face as he observed the interactions between Bellamy and I. Slightly flustered I grabbed both of their hands and pulled them together into the traditional arm-grasp while explaining.

"Trian! This is my good friend Bellamy, we knew each other from my days before I came to Azgeda and he helped keep me sane while you were recovering! Bellamy, as you know, this is Trian, my boyfriend."

Trian pulled Bellamy close into the arm-grasp and growled out,

"Protect my family."

"I swear it."

Bellamy answered formally before leaving the room in order to allow Trian and I too say our momentary goodbyes in private. With a pained expression I launched myself into my boyfriends arms. Despite his failing strength, Trian somehow managed to lift me up enough to push me against the nearest wall with my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Peppering light kisses along my neck, I threw my head back in scorching pleasure. My hands fisted in the material of his simple shift, leaving distinctive crumple marks that I was strangely proud of. Somehow, Unknown to me, I managed to gather the strength to gently push my lover away from my body so I could gently slide down his body. A delicious feeling that pressed all parts of ourselves together, and boy did he feel it. Stepping away from him I walked towards the door but not before calling over my shoulder,

"We will pick that up once we get out of here."

Feeling slightly giddy from the rush of endorphins I nearly stumbled into Bellamy who lounged near the door with an odd look upon his face that darkened even more once he saw me. His gaze lingered on my lips. I lifted a finger up to touch them and felt them swollen under my touch, bruised from kissing my lover with such passion. I blushed heavily at my appearance, throwing the hood of my cloak over my hair, effectively bidding my blush.

As Bellamy and I neared the exit of the metal abomination some liked to call the 'ark' it grew so dark that I could barely see. I grabbed Bellamy's hand in an attempt to keep myself from tripping over and I felt him squeeze it in return. That simple squeeze gave me hope beyond all hope that we would all survive this ordeal intact and together.

I couldn't bear to loose another person I loved from the expanding circle of members it contained. My mother, my father, Trian, my goufa, Clarke and her goufa, Indra, Bellamy. And then of course there was the circle of people I would forever love deeply and purely, but people I would never again see or touch or speak too; Mum, dad, Lexa, Maya, all my other friends in the mountain. They were all gone but I would never forget them, they would live on in my memories of them. Forever in my heart.

"We're here."

Bellamy whispered to me, pointing to the area of wire that seemed to lay still compared to all the other wire that still pulsed with electricity like trapped fireflies I read about in history books. Bellamy took off his cloak and laid it over the wire in an attempt to make the wire less cutting when I climbed over it. I placed my hand tentatively on the wire, sighing with relief when I felt no ill effect. I had just hoisted my leg up when Bellamy called down too me.

"Mina."

I stopped abruptly and turned back to where he stood. Bellamy stood their with an intense look in his warm, warm brown eyes that sent my stomach into flips in a way I knew it wasn't supposed too. Quickly, he placed a soft, warm hand under my chin and lifted my dark eyes too meet his own. Time seemed to stand still. Slowly but surely we inched closer and closer together until our lips grazed each other's lips. His lips tastes like cinnamon, something I would have never have expected to ever taste upon anyone, let alone Bellamy. A wild instinct in me urged me too draw him closer and I couldn't resist any longer. With great force our lips crashed together with an intensity I had never before known. And boy was if thrilling. Bellamy waisted no time in exploring my body with his chaffed hands, enlisting a soft gasp from me when his thumb traced along one of my perked nipples.

"Bellamy?"

Ravens voice coming from his Walkie-talkie had us both frowning in complaint as she interrupted our heavy session,

"Yes?"

His voice scratched out but his eyes never left my own.

"You have 10 minutes until the electricity turns back on, Trian is not yet in position."

Bellamy ended the conversation with Raven and quickly moved closer to me again,

"Ten minutes is plenty of time."

And so began the most pleasurable and deceitful ten minutes of my life. 

As soon as my mind cleared and I came too my senses I felt an unimaginable level of guilt. I had betrayed Trian. I had betrayed the father of my goufa in nearly the worst way possible.

I pushed Bellamy away from me and all but ran towards the wire, vaulting over it with such speed and strength that I surprised even myself. Bellamy stood on the other side of the wire looking crumpled and all together disappointed. I shrugged my shoulders at him from the other side of the wire, straightening out my crumpled appearance as I told him what needed to be said.

"This never happened."

And then I fled, like a coward but also like a woman who loves her boyfriend unconditionally and had just had a momentary lapse in self-control with an unbearably attractive friend. The woods beckoned me, urging me to just disappear into the wilderness, to never go back to civilisation and never face up to my mistakes.


	38. Chapter 40

As soon as my mind cleared and I came too my senses I felt an unimaginable level of guilt. I had betrayed Trian. I had betrayed the father of my goufa in the worst way possible. I pushed Bellamy away from me and all but ran towards the wire, vaulting over it with such speed and strength that I surprised even myself. Bellamy stood on the other side of the wire looking crumpled and all together disappointed. I shrugged my shoulders at him from the other side of the wire, straightening out my crumpled appearance as I told him what needed to be said.

"This never happened."

And then I fled, like a coward but also like a woman who loves her boyfriend unconditionally and had just had a momentary lapse in self-control with an unbearably attractive friend. The woods beckoned me, urging me to just disappear into the wilderness, to never go back to civilisation and never face up to my mistakes.

But that never worked, I had learnt that the hard way. A life alone was no life at all, and I couldn't subject the goufa inside of me to that awful fate either. No, Trian and I would return to the city where we would explain to my parents that we would be shortly returning to the safety of the ice nation as soon as soon as our child was born and it was once again safeish for us to travel, but this time as a family of three.

Trian slipped his hand into mine and nothing else was said as we ran as fast as we could out of the dreaded sky nation territory. We would make it back to safety and civilisation, the sky people could not catch us now. We ran together until the mid-morning sun glared down on our bodies so strongly that the scent of our sweat and rumbling stomachs could no longer be ignored.

Stopping near a small stream I dipped my hands into the freezing cold water, shivering at the temperature but washing my face with it anyway, I felt absolutely filthy. Trian quickly kissed my hand before mumbling an excuse about hunting or gathering or something along those lines.

He knew.

He knew the moment he left Bellamy and I alone in the hospital wing that something would happen but he was enough of a man to attempt to ignore it. He knew I loved him and we would have to make this work, for the sake of both of our families happiness. Mistakes happened all the time and in the grounder community cheating was only ever a problem if it distinctively effected the partners, in a way over than jealousy.

The cold water helped me come back to my senses after the long, hard run through the dense forest. I stripped from my clothes and wadded into the water like the whale I heavily resembled because of carrying my goufa nearly to full term. I massaged my aching belly with my hands, attempting to ignore the patchwork of stretch marks and bruises littering upon my deeply tanned skin. Warm hands covered my cold shaking ones. Trian knelt down in the freezing water and peppered light kisses over my ugly belly. I felt myself blushing due to the horrid state of my body but his rough hands cradled me like I was a priceless bit of china. Trian then moved to the back of me and pressed my back into his front as we collectively sighed and looked out into the forest. Always warriors, always alert. The cold water around me suddenly didn't feel cold at all with my beloved keeping me warm and safe, always. I twisted in his embrace so I could touch his sharp chin and bring his cool blue eyes down to my own.

"I love you Trian, so much."

His arms tightened around me as he let out a collective sigh and kissed my neck while mumbling words which finally allowed me to relax.

"I have already forgiven you. I believe in you and me more than I am ever likely to admit."

I pressed myself against his hard chest and whispered words of love all through the night as my lover made me feel like the most important, beautiful woman in the world and I made him feel like the King he would one day be. But not for a good few years yet! My father was only in his late 30s, he still had a good run left on him before I took over the throne.

Trian and I awoke too the thundering of horses. We sprung awake, quickly dressing and gathering stones to act as quick weapons as we scaled the trees and crouched in position. When the horses finally came into view I breathed out a sigh of relief, they were Ice Nation, my people. Before Trian could stop me I dropped from my tree like a stone and rolled as I hit the floor, taking extra care not to jostle my stomach. The Warriors upon the horses startled and pointed their weapons at me. I picked myself up and grinned at their uncomfortable faces just as Trian dropped next to me, cursing me to the high heavens all the way.

" _Hei_! A _i laik Mina kom IceKru."_

All at once the imposing force of warriors lowered their weapons as well as their heads,

"Mercy your highness, we have been sent to retrieve you, King Rowan has requested your presence."

I rolled my eyes after his little speech. I somehow doubted that my father did something as simple as 'requested' when he found out that I had not returned from what should have been a one day appointment. I can only imagine the worry my parents must have gone through after the fatally disgusting tack on the border guards, worry that I was somehow involved in the massacre. And I was, in a way. Trian almost lost his life. I would never forget that disgusting day for as long as I shall live. Trian placed an arm around my waist as one of the guards dismounted their horse to help me upon.

"She will be riding back with me."

The man instantly backed down after Trian's growled out threat and offered us his horse as he climbed onto the back of a different horse. I could understand Trian's words, as barbaric as they may have seemed. He didn't want a stranger holding the woman he loved, who was in turn carrying his unborn daughter, close to their chest. Trian seemed to have a thing with holding me snug against his front and boy was I not complaining. The day quickly passed with the thundering of the horses hooves and the gentle rise and fall of Trian's breath. I had too stop our whole party many times in order to go too the toilet all the many times being heavily pregnant required. The guards mumbled and groaned at me but a quick glare from my dedicated lover had them shutting up quickly and waiting for me to finish in private.

"What are you going to call your goufa?"

One of the Warriors ridding close to me inquired of me after a few minutes of casual conversation between us both. I smiled at her and placed my hands upon my stomach,

"I have some ideas but Trian and I have yet to decide on a name."

I turned around to face Trian, blue eyes met brown as we looked at each other in silent conversation.

"Let's here them then."

Trian asked me gently, the rumbling of his chest sent a pleasurable tingling through my spine due to our close contact.

"Okay well these are just ideas but they have been milling around my mind for a while now;  
Eden, Cassiopeia, Alma, Zara, Irina, Ania, Accalia and for middle names I would love to somehow pay tribute to the man who raised me, Cage, or my sister but I don't want to make things awkward incase Clarke has plans to name her child after Lexa."

Trian remained silent after my announcement but the warrior next to me made sounds of approval,

"Those are all lovely names! Do you have any boy names picked out in case the child is a little prince?"

I laughed at her wording and shook my head at her while caressing my belly,

"I'm sure we're having a daughter, call it a mother's instinct."

I didn't really think she would understand if I told her I was certainly having a girl due to my ultrasound results. I spun around in my seat in an attempt to get a view of Trian's reaction to the names and positioned myself carefully so that I could sit facing him for the remainder of our journey. His smile was breathtaking.

"Accalia Cage of Azgeda."

Trian smiled as he said our daughters new name over and over again while tracing small circles over my belly. I kissed the corner of his mouth in thanks and explained the meaning of our chosen name,

"She will be our little she-wolf."

Trian laughed before a thought struck him and he groaned, looking word weary.

"She's going to be even more trouble than you, isn't she?"

I giggled at his words and kissed him fully on the mouth, not caring about all the Warriors gagging on their horses at our PDA.

"With our combined genetics how could she be anything other than a little angel?"

Finally, after long hours upon horse back, we finally arrived in Polis. I was extremely tired after the long journey and leaned heavily against Trian as he helped me down from the horse and guided us to my father's hut where guards stationed at the entrance hurriedly let us in after witnessing my state of exhaustion.

"Father?"

I called out weakly to the darkened house. Footsteps sounded from the second floor, moments after my mother came running into my arms. She cooed and stroked my hair, running her warriors fingers through my knotted locks. A cough from the side had her realising me so my father could, in turn, embrace me. I hugged my father hard but still held onto my mother's hand as she still looked a state.

"You've gotten so big!"

My mother mentioned as she survey my body for any damages she could attempt to repair. I grinned sheepishly at her and patted my belly,

"Our daughter is due in a month."

My father smiled at Trian for the first time in probably forever. I reached into my trouser pocket and pulled out the pictures of my ultrasound had so kindly given me a month and a half ago. My parents were incredibly confused after each being handed a picture causing me to laugh and attempt to point out parts of the baby to them.

"See, that's her head, her arms..."

After finally seeing the child I was pointing to amidst all the blurs Anya hugged the picture to her chest and cried out,

"She's so beautiful! My granddaughter!"

She then proceeded to grab my father, Rowan, and shove him down to her height so he could see the picture yet again.

"Look Rowan. That's our granddaughter."

My father humphed at her but couldn't stop a contagious smile lighting up his dark eyes.

"Have you two picked a name yet?"

We both nodded and I motioned to Trian to convey the announcement,

"She will be named Accalia Cage."

My father frowned when her middle name was released from my lover's lips but a single glare from my mother and the obvious joy her name brought to me, her mother and his daughter he did not utter too much complaint.

"As much as I disapprove of the future ruler of Azgeda being named after a mountain man... I do understand that Cage was more of a father to you than I will ever be. So, as your King and father, I approve of and accept Princess Accalia Cage as the rightful heir to Azgeda, after yourself of course."

I threw myself at my father while whispering into his ear,

"Your a great father, Cage was only my dad because of circumstances nobody could control, I don't blame you."

I released my father and stepped back into Trian's awaiting arms. Yawning I grinned at my parents once more,

"I'm really sorry but I'm very tired after our journey, would you mind if Trian and I went back to our tent?"

My parents quickly rushed me out the door with words of love that filled my soul with happiness and acceptance. Acceptance from ones parents is something all children hope to archive, consciously or not. Trian held my hand all the way back to our tent where he kissed me goodnight and settled me across his front so we could both sleep peacefully.


	39. Chapter 41

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c019ca97d560179dfb8f91357805be0"The day had finally come. Months in the waiting but now all the clans had finally arrived and it was time to lay my beloved sister to rest. Her body has since been prepared in the traditional way for the deceased Hedas. She was embalmed with salt, herbs and liquid gold and then wrapped in the softest of silk man could buy. Her body was not visible as after the months of waiting for the funeral it would not be pleasant nor suitable for all who loved her to gaze on her crumbling face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="894e6d71d406d4fcab3586b8d956a575"I stood with my arms wrapped around Clarke, holding her trembling form as she watched her true love and the other mother to her unborn miracle be set to rest. My own mother and father stood apart for the formality of the event and I would soon have to leave Clarke to stand beside my father as representatives from the ice nation. Anya led the TreeKru mourners, her strong form an imposing sight as she gazed upon her oldest daughter's body. Giving Clarke one last squeeze I left her at the stand for the SkyKru, the empty stand with only Clarke from her whole kind. I knew with a deep certainty that if they had been permitted both Bellamy and Kane would be standing either side of the shivering young woman./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4d44d431681dbd2e9b38633d4178da7"The ceremony was beautiful, all leading members of all the clans paid tribute to the fallen Heda in their own, personal ways. When it was the Ice Nations turn my father turned to me and announced,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b8b1aab399437f0c06aa1d7b48550c1""My daughter, Princess Mina of IceNation will be sending her sister of the heart to rest."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8681b94e7d54afb0be63b7eed4be5e5"My heart began to pound rapidly as a clans woman handed me the most beautiful bouquet of frozen roses that I had ever seen. With trembling hands I accepted the tribute from her while grabbing the matches of my father at the same time. I took slow, measured steps towards her closed coffin. My eyes watered with tears I would not shed as I raised the frozen roses up for all the clans to see. A sudden hush echoed around the chamber of people, louder than any shouting could have possibly been. Lexa was our commander and we all loved her. She was one of a kind and would never be replaced even though the Heda trials still continued to do that exact impossible thing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00c25bac6a7e110c84e51b36a523e4ca"With a sudden burst of confidence I struck the match against the flint and watched as a bright light engulfed the wrapped body off the beloved, yet fallen commander and her frozen bouquet once and for all./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7aa2a6477694371ba568ea9cc2742c50"My knees began to tremble moments after striking the final fling. They shook so much that it was only a few seconds before I collapsed completely to my knees with my head buried into my hands. It was all over, Lexa was officially laid to rest. I felt strong arms encircle me, Trian, and seconds later smaller yet just as strong ones gently pushed some of my hair away so she could gaze at her only surviving child's face, fistraught as it was. Clarke and my father did not touch me but they had no reason to. I could feel their love projecting off of them in waves that pushed me wake forward into the deep blue sea. Always the dominating leaders, they did not move from their stands although Clarke cradled her ever growing stomach with a growing mothers love./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39f32510e4f0a29b455befbe20f91ac0"Sharp pangs erupted from inside my stomach causing me to scream out in a completely different kind of pain. A physical pain, not the ever present emotional one that just wouldn't go away these past few months. It wasn't until water surrounded me however that I finally realised I had gone into labour. Panting my desperate eyes searched frantically for the icy blue ones that would reassure me I was not alone in this feat. Brown to blue. There he was. Trian suddenly grabbed me and swung me into his arms with all the care of a mother bear, huddling me close and screamed at my mother,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3010c5cd47a9c9bc0b13dc8bc8dc9917""Anya! Quick, the goufa is coming."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f9f4de1eadf8346dcf882541abc0b10"My mother remained kneeling on the floor, motionless until another scream ripped it's way through my vocal cords. Leaping up from her position, my mother immediately took her natural role of bossing everyone around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58e69b912c48f7bfec9fa9b010c18698""Trian, take my daughter into your own tent, she will be most comfortable there. Clarke, grab as many towels and things as you may need and meet as back at their tent as quickly as you can! Rowan..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23a8610f4ab7831596c453673edb6a82"My mother stopped when she heard no acknowledgement from my father when she addressed him. He stood with gapping eyes, still in the IceNation box even though everyone had quickly left after paying their respects to their heda's burning corpus. Anya rolled her eyes at my father's form and as quick as anyone had ever seen anyone move she ran over there and slapped the living day lights out of the King. Immediately sounds of protests and anger were voiced by my father's angered people but he quickly shut them up by placing a possessive kiss upon my mother's forehead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcdc8e0b14c45726851313148b5daa6f""Rowan, are you finally listening to me? Send for one of the birthing experts I know you've been keeping around and then join us back at our daughter's tent, okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94160a7a142f3097e869397305df3306"When my father sheepishly nodded my mother clicked her fingers and sent everyone on their merry way to complete the jobs she had assigned them. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="173890f340c22b9bea9eddfe55604995"_br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e58a42e5de511298c924c4fb039700b""TRIAN!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0151fb692b307eedf686f575a2dcf456"I scream out to my boyfriend as I clutched onto his hand for dear life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52b36a8c6186fce4a2096ae786b5d35c""WE ARE NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN OKAY?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f42de5e35dbde15f0b49eadff3df4127"My boyfriend blushed a little but mostly ignored me, choosing to focus on the birthing specialist who was attempting to pull my goufa from my stomach./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecdad5ab362b18f8833c7cb54ed33fd5""Push, Mina!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cc4578d95c38e2b7efd3a528dac797a"Clarke screamed at me while I glared at her with as much energy I could muster up in my current predicament./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c8f21d09d99afbbfbf2098f4e9aaf6b""AHHHHHH!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="989f8e866c0709d4ac77d2fb42088b54"With one last, and excruciatingly painful, push Accalia Cage of Azgeda was welcomed into the world with a screwed up face and lungs the size of Venus. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e46de1709af052b95e9fcc4bd459df54""Pass her too me, let me hold my daughter."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9eb06f3049ec97161ebaa0af288e06b"I breathed out in between gulps of air as my daughters screaming over took the room, and man if it wasn't the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. A few moments later a twitching, tiny little bundle was laid on my chest from the caring arms off my mother who looked on with tears in her eyes and emotions all over her face. Indra wasn't much better, her eyes glazed over as she looked on too the breathtaking sight after rushing in here when she heard the news./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40bf6d02f5fa5c1c2cb209a1cea583f9"Accalia's tiny fingers fanned out across my breast as she snuggled into my familiar scent and warmth. I couldn't take my eyes off the beautiful creature I had created. And either could Trian, tears freely flowing down his cheeks while his hand rested excruciatingly softly on our daughters back, his other hand caressing my arm in silent encouragement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfbabb12b7f81ed0d126dde4f92bd4fd""We did good, Mina. We did really good."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


	40. Chapter 42

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20a92ccf4201d442e41217970e9acb81"strong5 years later.../strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20a92ccf4201d442e41217970e9acb81" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20a92ccf4201d442e41217970e9acb81""Trian would you put Accalia in her highchair? Alex and Eden won't stop pulling my hair."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6da9a0a58c11ed5c5270cfc0e219b68"I called out to my chosen while struggling with our 3 year old twins. Alex and Eden had been born a few months after Trian and I had finally decided to seal our lifetime bond. Our 'marriage' tattoos stretched across our biceps before curling into our shoulders in the traditional way, bound by ink and the shared love we felt for each other. Five years had been kind to us, gifting us twin boys with another child on the way in the coming months on top of our two girls./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e336a9bb06193ff9e7bc88f8c76f5ee"Dashing down the stairs, Trian's breathtaking smile never failed to make my knees feel weak. The sight of him holding our adoptive daughter nearly caused me to faint he was that hot in his fathering duties. This was where our story got sad but we had tried to make the most of the difficult situation. Lexie Griffin, the little miracle that my sister and traveling companion had somehow managed to conceive was left motherless on our doorstop hours after her birth. Clarke had attached a heartbreaking note and had simply disappeared, never to be seen again by anyone. My guess was that she had returned to the drop site where this had all started and ended her own life but many others believed she had simply left. No one could blame her, what she and Lexa had was painstakingly real. The kind of love that one only finds once and once it is found one can no longer go on without it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b6430e2217b85fb18e0120bef7f506e"Trian picked up Accalia into his other arm before setting both of our girls into their joint highchairs. The girls detested being apart and were closer than any siblings I had ever seen, we even had to get a special double highchair made for them to stop their crying when they were apart. We told everyone in the small community we inhabited that Accalia and Lexie were twins, they looked close enough in appearance for it to be mostly believable, Accalia inherited Trian's icy blue eyes and my dirty blonde hair while Lexie boasted Clarke's glowing blonde locks and soulful blue eyes. The main difference between the girls was their skin colour, Lexie's tone matched my own; deep, dark and typical of the TreeKru whereas Accalia looked exactly like the little ice princess she was with her pale complexion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="056ad885a1c5fdb3e20d10830d866232"Alex and Eden on the other hand were exact clones of each other. Their mischievous smirks, deep brown eyes and blonde hair matched my own perfectly giving me a tantalising glimpse of what my childhood would have been like if it had been anywhere near the perfect upbringing I'm sure my mother had planned for me from the moment I was born 23 winters ago. After one particularly painful hair tug I gave in and set my toddlers on the ground, freeing them. Trian shouted after our boys in annoyance when he saw me rubbing my sore head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbfab26b65632c39b6bf64865fa729a9""Boys! Stop hurting your noumon or I will separate you!" (Mother)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30faed8c7d37e8c8df34617986b7a1f5"He was still so protective of me, even after all of these years together and even when it was our old children doing the hurting. Trian placed his hardworking hands over my swelling belly and gave my forehead a quick kiss,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6dddd8cfa61410f98869980a956a58d5""Let me know if they keep hurting you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5d2b8a1f61912e75be19eb755f2354d"I rolled my eyes at his antics and settled myself in between his oh so familiar arms with a huge smile on myself,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16bcc3aae0c7ba3849884d0675850ea9""Don't worry husband, I can handle myself."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9477b278a34158fa98b6f84e9e473251"His grumbling answered me but we were shortly interrupted by a heavy nocking on our front door. I glanced up at the clock and sighed, I hadn't had time to get ready for them with all the children distracting me. Trian kissed my cheek before running off to find our twin boys as I went to answer the door, like I did every other Wednesday./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d53870fadefae721517433063691b37e""Mother! Father! Come in."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25dbd126b8a0b07308439cde6b578687"I greeted them as they stood smiling on my doorstep with my baby brother, Tyler. I had been incredibly surprised when Anya told me off her pregnancy but in reason I should have known it would happen. My mother may have been middle aged but she was still in her late 30s so there was no reason whatsoever that she couldn't have another child. I looked around the doorframe and noticed the all to familiar guards that followed my father and now my baby brother everywhere./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39c11d3cbba2f076868b2e86de36159e""Hey guys, your welcome to come in you know. The boys love seeing you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc7cd70db73e806cf81e98d92b0ee080"With a friendly smile and a quick bow the guards entered my humble home and shut the door firmly behind them. The ice nation now knew about me but because of the birth of my baby brother it was not demanded that I return to the Ice Palace and train to become the next Queen. However, since I was the firstborn and the rightful ruler of Aszgeda my Accalia would become the next Queen when my father stepped down, if she was of age when that time came. When she hit her 7th birthday I would be forced to leave her in the castle every other weekend so her training could begin. But that was a few years off so I wasn't worrying about that just yet. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9d7b6e2ef9a5db31f6ea7124a0655dd"I curled up against my mother right besides our outdoor fire pit that generated heat for our home in the summer when it was too hot to have one inside but too cold not to have one, and rested my legs on top of my chosen. My father was tending to Tyler, Eden and Alex inside while Accalia and Lexie played happily together at my feet and the guards sat on the other side of the fire having a jolly time. It reminded me of the drop ship where the 100 teenagers laughed and shared memories, even for the short time that it lasted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb6d79bab7caad5950ac4720d3bb39d6""Lexie looks so much like them."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ca315778b47e63bb0718107a79ecf54"I sighed and turned to my mother as she stared at her only grandchild from her eldest with haunted eyes. Lexa's loss still haunted us all, everyday of every year. It pained my heart to know Lexa's daughter would never know her, would never know her more than her dead Aunty Lexa. It has been a hard decision to make but it was my mother in the end who called it, Lexie would never know her true parentage. It would just hinder her, send her on a pointless mission to find out what happened to Clarke if she ever did find out. A mission that could very easily end in her death if she ventured into enemy territories in a wild goose chase./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="414a50725123dcd8daf1eed946e17819"I never knew that I would come so far. From being a caged child in the mountain to a mother of four beautiful children with another one on the way, even married to an amazingly kind man. My life had changed so much so quickly but I couldn't have been happier with the way it ended up. With my chosen and mother at my side and my children at my feet I could safely say that I had achieved the greatest dream I had ever dreamt. To have a family, forever and always. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="414a50725123dcd8daf1eed946e17819"strongThe End./strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="414a50725123dcd8daf1eed946e17819"strongAhhhh the end has finally been reached. This has been a fantastic journey and i thank all you brilliant readers for all your love and support. /strong/p 


End file.
